Colores de una Guerra Santa
by circelilith
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Hades, Athena decide reconstruir el Santuario y dar a sus caballeros una vida tranquila, pero el dios de la guerra buscará la manera de destruir esa paz. Mientras una recién llegada deberá demostrar si es capaz de tener un lugar en el ejercito de Athena y quizás en el corazón de uno de sus más poderosos santos. SagaxSaori KanonxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola. Es la primera vez que desarrollo un OC porque no soy muy fan de este tipo de personajes en fics, la razón principalmente es que suelen plantearlos queriendo rebasar a los canónicos en poder o habilidades. Con riesgo de caer en lo que me choca, decidí intentarlo. He querido plasmar el inicio de lo que yo espero sea un proyecto que desarrolle en varias partes, pero eso depende mucho de la aceptación de la historia.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1: MI LEALTAD ESTÁ CON ATHENA**_

La amenaza de Hades se había esparcido a todos los rincones de la Tierra, como una promesa por cumplir. El santuario había sido atacado, así como cada rincón donde algún santo de Athena se encontraba.

En una aldea llamada Yushu, en China cerca del Everest, se encontraba Niobe, una guerrera que por mucho tiempo estuvo al servicio de Athena. Ella se había retirado a vivir en aquel lugar, para entrenar a una sucesora. Ese día, ella descansaba en su cabaña, pues su discípula había salido por leña para el frió de la noche. Una sombra al acecho caminó introduciéndose sigilosamente a la cabaña, para cuando Niobe se dio cuenta del peligro que corría, su oponente la había sujetado con una capa de telarañas que poco a poco la iban asfixiando.

 **Niobe:** Tu… Tu estabas muerto.

 **Aracné** : Lo estaba, así como lo estarás tu muy pronto.

A pesar de intentar zafarse, el capullo se completo, dejando a Niobe totalmente cubierta, mientras Aracné la pateaba con saña. Sin notar que alguien entraba recibió una patada en la cara que lo hizo caer y desorientarse.

 **Aracné:** ¿Quien eres? -dijo molesto e incorporándose- Tu no eres un santo de Athena, aléjate mujer, no te metas en esto o te pesará.

 **Li:** Tu eres quien debe irse de aquí, no dejaré que lastimes a mi maestra.

El ex santo de plata se ríe mientras observa a la chica de 1.63 y mediana complexión. No portaba armadura ni máscara por lo que evidentemente no era rival para él.

 **Aracné** : ¿Y que puedes hacer tu?

Ella toma posición de guardia y él eleva su cosmos atacándola. La joven gira sobre sus talones y usa un abanico de combate para esquivar su ataque. Antes de que el caballero de la tarántula lo advirtiera, ella lo ataca ocasionándole cortes para confundirlo y enfurecerlo. A pesar de que él intenta sujetarla con sus telarañas, ella sin problema logra liberarse de ellas gracias a su arma. Cada vez más molesto, Aracné logra sujetarla con una acertada telaraña, a lo que la chica responde elevando su cosmos y usando un poder psíquico.

 **Li:** "Boceto Ilusiorio"

De pronto ambos se encuentran en otro lugar y el caballero de la tarántula desconcertado la libera.

 **Aracné:** ¿Que demonios hiciste? ¿Donde estamos?

 **Li:** Estamos dentro de mi lienzo, y todo aquí se rige por mi imaginación. No podrás escapar.

Aracné comienza a reír menospreciando la técnica y vuelve a atacarla pero se da cuenta que sus ataques no funcionan en ese lugar.

 **Aracné:** ¿Que es lo que pasa? Mis poderes no funcionan.

 **Li:** Te lo dije, mientras estés aquí todo sucede como yo lo imagino. La única manera de salir es matándome.

Al escuchar esto él empieza a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo pero la chica lo rebasa en agilidad y logra evadirlo. Sin que él lo prevenga ella queda atrás de él y usando su arma le corta la garganta. En el momento en el que su cuerpo toca el piso, la ilusión desaparece.

 **Li:** ¡Maestra Niobe!

La chica se arrodilla para liberar a su maestra quien apenas y se encuentra consciente. Con dificultad Niobe abre los ojos y usa sus últimas fuerzas para pedirle algo a su alumna.

 **Niobe:** Debes tomar la armadura de Pictor e ir al santuario. La guerra santa ya ha comenzado y debes servir a Athena.

 **Li:** No, usted sabe que yo no soy digna de portarla. Por favor, resista.

 **Niobe:** Lo eres, siempre lo has sido, así que cumple con tu deber. Debes prometerlo.

 **Li:** Esta bien-dice al ver que su maestra no resistirá- lo haré.

Niobe respira su último aliento sintiéndose aliviada de que su querida alumna cumpla su último deseo y con esa paz abandona el mundo de los vivos.

— 0 —

 _Santuario, noche de la muerte de Athena_

Li llega con la Pandora Box de Pictor al santuario y ve que todos están alterados por la reciente muerte de Athena. Shaina dirige a los santos de bronce que quedan haciendo guardia en el lugar y da la orden de que mantengan estricta vigilancia en el lugar por si los espectros deciden atacar. La chica oriental queda un poco desconcertada por esto y en vez de acercarse a la Cobra decide buscar a alguien más que pueda decirle que hacer. Sin embargo, la persona con quien se encuentra no es alguien que se conozca por su actitud positiva.

 **Ikki:** ¿Que hace una mujer como tu deambulando en este lugar?

 **Li:** ¿Quien eres?

 **Ikki:** Soy Ikki, el Ave Fénix y si eres un espectro de Hades más vale que te prepares a morir.

 **Li** : No soy una enemiga, he venido aquí a ponerme al servicio de Athena.

 **Ikki:** Pues entonces pierdes tu tiempo, Athena está muerta.

 **Li:** Si, es lo que escuché decir a los santos que están en el cementerio.

 **Ikki:** Ella y otros caballeros han ido al Inframundo con la estúpida idea de ganar esta guerra. Solo buscan sufrir por una causa perdida, cuando los verdaderos afectados están en otro lado.

 **Li:** ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

 **Ikki:** ¿Ves el humo que viene de allá? Son las aldeas que están cerca, algunos espectros ocasionaron incendios y terror en esos lugares. La gente sufre y el santuario ni siquiera se ha dignado a ayudar.

Li se queda viendo hacia donde el Fénix de indicó sin decir nada.

 **Li:** Pero la orden que dio la santo de plata de Ofiuco fue resguardar el santuario.

 **Ikki:** Entonces obedece y espera que llegue la muerte para todos.

Ikki le da la espalda y empieza a caminar, mientras que Li piensa en las palabras del Fénix. En realidad no ha sido reconocida como santo de plata, así que no tiene que obedecer las órdenes de Shaina, por lo que decide seguir sus instintos e ir a ayudar a los pobladores de Rodorio, sin saber que esto le costaría la mención de desertora.

— 0 —

 _Santuario, 3 semanas después._

Athena había ganado la batalla contra Hades y había logrado quitarle la maldición de su espada a su fiel caballero de Pegaso, después de un viaje en el tiempo. Al regresar a las ruinas de su santuario se dio cuenta que solo había una cosa que realmente le pedía su corazón. Así, decidida se dirigió al Olimpo y se postró a los pies de su todopoderoso padre para suplicar por este deseo, volver a la vida a sus doce caballeros dorados que se sacrificaron por ella en el muro de los lamentos.

Zeus contempla el dolor de su hija predilecta y su corazón se enternece.

 **Zeus:** Permitiré que esos 12 guerreros regresen a la vida. Pero no será para vivir una vida cualquiera como me lo pides. Será para protegerte como siempre lo han hecho, porque tu hija mía aún no te encuentras exenta de peligros, aún existen enemigos que quieren dañarte. Solo si aceptas esta condición, concederé tu petición.

Athena deseaba que sus caballeros vivieran sin preocupaciones, pero si no aceptaba las condiciones su padre se negaría; así que confiando en que ella, con la experiencia ganada en sus batallas pasadas podría protegerlos esta vez, aceptó.

Así, las 12 almas de los caballeros dorados regresan a sus cuerpos y por primera vez los 12 templos están debidamente resguardados. Cada uno entiende lo que su diosa ha hecho por ellos y agradecidos toman su lugar.

 _Salón de Patriarca, un día después._

 **Saga:** ¿Me mandó llamar mi diosa?-dice arrodillándose-.

 **Athena:** Si, ponte de pie por favor Saga. Ahora que ustedes han vuelto debo designar a alguien para el puesto de Patriarca. Lamentablemente mi padre solo me permitió que 12 de ustedes regresaran, por lo que no puedo contar con Shion. Así que he tomado la decisión de que tu ocupes ese lugar.

 **Saga:** ¿Cómo? Pero si Shion había designado a Aioros como su sucesor, ahora que él está aquí lo lógico sería que el tomara el lugar que siempre debió tener.

 **Athena:** Se bien que Shion lo eligió a él y también sé que lo hizo porque percibió en ti algo que lo inquietaba pero eso desapareció hace tiempo ya. Tu tuviste esta responsabilidad por años y dejando de lado tu secreto, mantuviste de pie este lugar, por lo que creo que estás más que capacitado para el puesto.

 **Saga:** Pero Athena yo… ¿De verdad ya no desconfía de mí?

 **Athena:** Yo creo en ti -dice levantándose y tocando su mejilla- se que en realidad jamás me harías daño.

Él siente la cálida mano en su mejilla y la mira a los ojos sintiendo un ligero e inexplicable mareo que lo lleva a posar su mano sobre la de ella.

 **Saga:** No la defraudare mi diosa.

 **Athena:** Lo sé. Haré el anuncio oficial esta misma tarde así que prepárate.

 **Saga:** Por supuesto -se da la vuelta para irse pero se detiene- Athena… ¿Mi hermano Kanon no fue revivido por el mismo motivo que Shion?

 **Athena:** ¿Que? No. Kanon no fue considerado para revivirlo porque él sobrevivió. Desconozco su paradero pero sé que vive.

El peliazul se queda pensativo y preocupado preguntándose sobre el destino de su gemelo.

 **Athena:** Se que tienen asuntos pendientes. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que vuelva al santuario.

 **Saga:** Se lo agradezco diosa Athena.

\- 0 -

 _Cámara del Patriarca_ , _2 días después._

Saga ha tomado el puesto de Patriarca y atiende los asuntos pendientes del recinto, en presencia de la diosa. La Cobra tiene un asunto que necesita atención y entra para exponer el tema.

 **Shaina:** Patriarca, he traído a esta mujer como se me ordenó.

Saga observa a la mujer que acompaña a la santo de Ofiuco y que lleva cargando la caja con la armadura de Pictor.

 **Saga:** ¿De que está acusada?

 **Shaina:** Llegó al santuario con la Pandora Box de Pictor, la cual no había estado en el santuario por décadas. No usa máscara por lo que deduzco que no es la portadora de ella. Además que vimos como usaba un arma para defenderse, lo cual no está permitido. Por si fuera poco, no obedeció el toque de queda y salio del recinto con la armadura la noche de la batalla contra Hades.

 **Saga:** Bien mujer, acércate. Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre y por que tienes esa armadura que al parecer no te pertenece?

 **Li:** Mi nombre es Li, soy discípula de Niobe de Pictor, la antigua portadora de esta Cloth. Ella està muerta, fue atacada por Aracnè quien revivió bajo las órdenes de Hades. Ella me pidió que viniera al santuario a ponerme bajo las órdenes de Athena.

 **Shaina:** ¡Pero entonces esa armadura no te pertenece!

 **Saga:** Tranquila Shaina. Entonces no ganaste el lugar como sucesora de Niobe. Y si viniste hasta acá ¿Por qué no te quedaste en el santuario y huiste con la armadura?

 **Li:** ¡No huí! Fui a las aldeas cercanas a ayudar, nadie pensó en ellos y necesitaban ayuda.

 **Saga:** Ya veo. ¿Que hay de la acusación de usar armas?

 **Li:** Ah, esto -saca un abanico de combate- es mi Tessen, es un regalo que mis padres me hicieron antes de morir.

 **Shaina: ¡** Debes entregarlo!

 **Li:** No lo haré. Si quieren encerrarme de nuevo pueden hacerlo pero no me lo quitarán. Me disculpo por usarlo y si llego a portar la armadura prometo no usarlo de nuevo. Pero es muy preciado para mí como para perderlo.

 **Saga:** No entiendo como Niobe te eligió como su sucesora si pareces no acatar reglas.

 **Li:** De hecho no debió hacerlo porque yo… abandoné el entrenamiento.

 **Shaina:** ¡Lo sabía! Es una traidora.

 **Saga:** Explícate por favor.

 **Li:** Huí la noche antes de mi pelea final. Después de un par de años volví y mi maestra me acogió e insistió en que peleara por ganarla pero yo me rehusé por no creerme digna. Pasé prácticamente 10 años ayudándola, ya que su salud se deterioraba y más que nada por lealtad.

 **Shaina:** Por decepcionarla dirás…

 **Saga:** ¿Que le sucedió a tu maestra?

 **Li** : La mato Aracné. Me enfrenté a él y lo derroté, pero cuando logre llegar a ella era demasiado tarde. Sus últimas palabras fueron para pedirme que portara la armadura de Pictor en su lugar y peleara por Athena en la guerra santa.

 **Shaina:** Y en lugar de eso la usaste para tu beneficio personal.

 **Li** : No es así, no fue mi intención desertar de nuevo pero esa gente necesitaba ayuda y no había nada que hacer en el santuario.

 **Saga:** ¿Entiendes que si no luchaste por tu armadura, no es tuya? Aunque tu maestra te la haya delegado, debes demostrar tu valor y hasta ahora tu conducta no ha sido la mejor.

 **Li:** Lo entiendo bien. Lo justo es que me mida en una pelea con alguien para portarla con honor. Aunque muchos años me negué a hacerlo, no faltaré a la promesa que le hice a mi maestra.

 **Athena** : Eso no será necesario. He escuchado con atención tu historia y creo que debe haber una explicación para todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora. No percibo maldad en tu corazón. Hay algo más importante que necesito que alguien haga por mi y creo que tu eres la indicada. Con esto demostrarás tu lealtad, valor y perseverancia.

 **Li:** Por supuesto mi Diosa -dice arrodillándose- ¿Que debo hacer?

 **Athena:** Ahora que Saga esta conmigo. Como Patriarca claro -se apresura a decir- la casa de Géminis necesita un nuevo guardián, al cual necesito que encuentres y lo traigas de vuelta.

 **Li:** ¿Al guardián de Géminis? Pero…

El Patriarca retira su máscara, mostrándole su rostro.

 **Saga:** Se trata de mi hermano gemelo, Kanon. Sabemos que sobrevivió la guerra santa y es posible que esté en Grecia, pero no más.

 **Athena:** Cumple con esto y la armadura de Pictor será tuya. Mientras tanto, ésta se quedará en el santuario. Deberás cumplir esta misión por tu cuenta.

 **Li:** ¡Si! No los defraudaré -dice mientras comienza a correr- ¡gracias!

 **Saga:** Eso es todo Shaina.

La cobra asiente y sale del salón patriarcal mientras Saori se acerca a Saga.

 **Athena:** ¿Crees que logre encontrarlo?

 **Saga:** Encontrarlo si, traerlo de regreso… Eso no será fácil. Si no ha vuelto por su cuenta es por alguna razón y dudo que una chica logre hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

 _ **Los capítulos de este fic serán varios pero cortos, y en cuanto a mi OC, su diseño ya està en proceso y espero pronto estar compartiendo algunos fanarts en instagram.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto!**_


	2. Lo que se aproxima

_**Hola de nuevo, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.**_

 **CAPITULO 2: LO QUE SE APROXIMA**

 _Costa sur de Grecia._

Li había seguido pistas que parecían llevarla a ningún lado y cuando creía estar cerca de encontrar a Kanon, el rastro se desvanecía. Acababa de llegar a una aldea con la idea de comprar algo de comida e indagar si alguien sabía algo de él. Se acerca a un pequeño mercado al aire libre donde toma unas uvas y las paga a la vendedora, cuando lo ve caminando a las afueras del pueblo.

 **Li:** ¡No puede ser! ¿Es él?

Camina en su dirección discretamente para cerciorarse de no confundirlo. Mientras tanto, Kanon camina tranquilo con una bolsa de papel que parece llena de comida y camina por la vereda que lleva hacia el bosque que bordea al poblado. Li camina directamente hacia él sin cuidado, por lo que el geminiano rápidamente nota su presencia y sin preguntar le lanza energía de su cosmos, el cuál ella apenas logra esquivar.

 **Kanon:** ¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres?

 **Li:** Tranquilo, no soy enemiga, Athena me ha enviado.

 **Kanon:** ¿Y crees que soy estúpido? Si fueras una mujer caballero usarías máscara. Además no veo que lleves una Pandora Box.

 **Li:** Lo se, es una larga historia y ya me sermonearon mucho por lo de la máscara, así que dejemos ese asunto de lado y no vuelvas a atacarme.

Él la mira de arriba a abajo y apaga su cosmos.

 **Kanon:** Esta bien, supongo que no eres una amenaza ¿Que es lo que quieres?

 **Li:** Fui enviada por Athena para llevarte de nuevo al santuario.

 **Kanon:** ¿Tu? -pregunta intentando no reir- pues si ese es tu único asunto conmigo lo mejor será que inicies tu camino de regreso, no pienso volver allá.

 **Li:** Oh… La verdad no pensé en una negativa como respuesta. No importa. Prometí llevarte ante Athena y lo haré.

 **Kanon:** Reconozco tu entusiasmo -dice riendo- pero no está a discusión. Regresa por donde viniste y dale mis saludos a Athena.

 **Li:** No puedo decepcionarlos así, ni a la diosa Athena ni al Patriarca Saga.

 **Kanon:** ¿Que dijiste? -pregunta desconcertado- ¿Dijiste Saga?

 **Li: ¡** Ahh Claro! Es tu hermano.

 **Kanon:** ¿Es verdad? ¿Está vivo?

 **Li:** Athena los revivió y está reconstruyendo el santuario ¿No sabías nada de esto? ¿Por que no volviste?

 **Kanon:** Me he mantenido alejado por buenas razones. Ninguna de ella es asunto tuyo.

 **Li:** Pero ahora regresaras para ver a tu hermano ¿verdad?

 **Kanon:** ¿Tu no sabes nada sobre nosotros? -pregunta confundido- Si él regresó a su puesto no tengo nada que hacer allá, bien por él.

 **Li:** No se llevan bien ¿eh? Es normal, bueno me han dicho porque la verdad yo soy hija única y no tengo idea de lo que es tener un hermano que no me caiga bien pero…

 **Kanon:** ¿Jamás te callas? Te dije que no iré, así que vete.

 **Li:** Bueno -suspira- el punto es que si no te llevo conmigo perderé mi armadura y romperé la promesa que le hice a mi maestra Niobe de portarla.

 **Kanon:** ¿Y se supone que eso debe importarme? Todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas, así que esfúmate que tengo cosas que hacer.

 **Li:** Pero…

El geminiano emprende su camino ante la mirada frustrada de la chica. No podía darse por vencida pero tampoco podía obligarlo; ella una chica de 1.63 y complexión atlética pero que no se podía comparar con la del ex Dragón Marino. Así que lo siguió a distancia, ya se le ocurriría algo para convencerlo. Así logró seguir sus pasos sin que el peliazul la notara durante un buen rato.

— 0 —

 _Santuario de Athena_

El Patriarca había tocado a la puerta de la diosa varias veces sin obtener respuesta por lo que entró y la encontró en el balcón.

 **Saga:** ¿Pasa algo malo Athena? La noto preocupada.

 **Athena:** No es nada, solo pensaba en algo que me dijo mi padre cuando le pedí que los volviera a la vida. Dijo que accedía porque sabía que tenía batallas que librar y enemigos que vencer. Eso me tiene inquieta. Cuando derrotamos a Hades pensé que por fin todo había acabado y no quiero que ustedes hayan vuelto solo para verlos pelear de nuevo,

 **Saga:** Oh Athena, estoy seguro que mis compañeros están agradecidos con esta nueva vida. Los he visto sonreír como jamás vi que lo hicieran. Y se bien que si tienen que luchar una vez más por usted, con gusto darán su vida de nuevo.

 **Athena:** Se que lo harían pero no quiero que tengan que hacerlo y no quiero estar sola de nuevo.

Saga se acerca conmovido por la confesión no de una diosa sino de una joven, le besa la mano y la mira a los ojos.

 **Saga:** Mi diosa yo prometo que aun si llegara a morir por defenderla, siempre estaré con usted en alma y corazón.

Saori lo mira un poco desconcertada y ruborizada, mientras miles de pensamientos corren por su mente hasta terminar en la profundidad de los intensos ojos del peliazul.

 **Dohko:** ¡Saga!

 **Saga: ¡** No pasa nada!

 **Dohko:** ¿Que? Claro que pasa, los soldados han reportado actividad hostil en el lado oeste del santuario.

 **Saga:** ¿Como es posible? Vamos de inmediato. Athena, no salga de aquí, enviare a Mu a su cuidado.

Saori asiente sin poner mucha atención al incidente, su cabeza está en otras fantasías más agradables.

— 0 —

 _Algun lugar de Grecia_

Después de trepar a un árbol con el mayor silencio posible, Li pudo ver cómo Kanon encendía una fogata mientras bebía algo de vino.

 **Kanon:** No se para qué sigo vivo -decía en voz alta el gemelo mientras lanzaba pequeños trozos de madera a la hoguera- debí haberme lanzado a cocytos.

Visiblemente afectado por el alcohol e incluso deprimido, Kanon no nota la presencia de Li en el árbol sobre su cabeza. Ella revisa su bolsa de provisiones y parte su último pedazo de pan.

 **Kanon:** ¡Malditas ardillas! -grita quejándose de las migajas que caen sobre su cabeza y hombros- mejor me dormiré y ojalá no despierte.

Él da un ultimo trago a la botella y se mete a su bolsa de dormir.

 **Li:** ¿Que le pasara? Pareciera como si sufriera por algo… Será mejor que yo también intente descansar.

Se acomoda con dificultad en la rama del árbol y cierra los ojos para intentar dormir. Un par de horas después, Li olvida por completo donde está, dando vuelta en la rama del árbol y cayendo con un grito justo a donde dormía el geminiano

 **Kanon:** ¿Que demonios? -grita sorprendido, abriendo los ojos para ver que tiene a la chica encima- ¿Que haces aquí?

Ella aturdida por la caída solo observa de cerca los ojos de Kanon que empiezan a verse algo molestos.

 **Li:** Bueno, yo… ¡Ese estúpido árbol me tumbó!

 **Kanon:** Me refiero a lo que haces en este lugar ¿Estuviste siguiéndome? ¿Eres una acosadora o algo así?

 **Li:** Yo no te estoy acosando ¡Ya quisieras! Tengo mejores gustos.

 **Kanon:** Pues yo te veo muy cómoda encima de mi.

Ella apenada cae en la cuenta de que es verdad y se levanta rápidamente.

 **Li:** Perdón.

 **Kanon:** Si, como sea. Pudiste haberme matado, si que pesas.

 **Li:** Ya dije que lo lamento. Me quede dormida y me caí.

 **Kanon:** Bien, pues ahora déjame seguir durmiendo que aún falta para que amanezca -dice aún bajo los efectos del alcohol-.

Él se acomoda de nuevo en su bolsa de dormir, mientras ella se sienta debajo del árbol más cercano. Aunque quiere disimular, pronto empieza a temblar por el frío de la noche, ya que su vestido, aunque de manga larga, es corto y no la protege demasiado del clima del bosque. Kanon a pesar de estar molesto de que lo haya seguido hasta allí, se de cuenta de esto y suspira fastidiado.

 **Kanon:** ¿Que no vienes preparada para dormir a la intemperie?

 **Li:** Solo traía algo de comida, buscaba mesones en las aldeas para pasar la noche.

El peliazul abre la bolsa de dormir y hace un gesto con su cabeza.

 **Kanon:** Vamos, entra. Antes que me arrepienta, pequeña acosadora.

 **Li:** No necesito que me hagas favores, gracias. Además no se que mañas tengas.

 **Kanon:** ¡Que entres te dije!

Li se acerca a regañadientes y se mete a la bolsa de dormir, dándole la espalda.

 **Li:** Ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo ¿me oíste?

 **Kanon:** Como si tuvieras tanta suerte -dice volteándose al lado opuesto- no creas que porqué estoy algo tomado puedes aprovecharte.

La mañana llegó, Kanon abrió los ojos sintiéndose relajado, pero esto cambio cuando se dio cuenta que abrazaba a la chica, e incluso le tocaba la pierna. "debió _ser el frió nocturno"_ pensó, apresurándose a separarse de ella, que afortunadamente aún dormía. Aunque intentó salir de la bolsa de dormir con cuidado, ella despertó.

 **Li:** Buen día.

 **Kanon:** Si… -dice fríamente intentando olvidar su desliz- Iré a darme un baño al lago que está acá atrás.

 **Li:** Claro ¿Tienes algo de comer?

 **Kanon:** No, no esperaba invitados ¿Por qué no vas a cazar algo?

 **Li:** ¿Cazar? ¿Quieres que mate a un indefenso animal y lo desolle con mis propias manos?

 **Kanon:** ¿Que clase de santo no sabe cazar su propia comida? ¿Quieres que haga todo por ti, princesa?

 **Li:** No es eso. Solo no me gusta ver sufrir a los animales. Esperaba tuvieras algo contigo o poder comprar comida en algún lugar.

 **Kanon:** Pues si así piensas no sobrevivirás mucho.

 **Li: ¿** Ah si? Te demostraré que puedo sobrevivir sin hacer semejante cosa.

— 0 —

 _Santuario de Athena_

La alerta de ataque al parecer había sido una falsa alarma, sin embargo el Patriarca sospechaba que más que un ataque, alguien había intentado entrar para conseguir algo. Previniendo que se diera nuevamente esa clase de visitas, reforzó el patrullaje en los límites del santuario y pidió a los caballeros dorados no dejaran sus templos. Atacar directamente las doce casas era algo que no cualquiera se atrevería a hacer pues había pocas posibilidades de salir victorioso de algo así, pero no quería subestimar a quien quiera que estuviera detrás de esto.

Enfrascado en sus preocupaciones, Saga llegó al décimo templo donde un viejo amigo notó su gesto.

 **Aioros** : Escuché que fue una falsa alarma, pero tu rostro cuenta otra cosa.

 **Saga:** No encontramos a nadie, pero se que no es una coincidencia y la Diosa Athena ha tenido malos presentimientos últimamente.

 **Aioros:** Debes tranquilizarla, su ejército está completo ahora. No dejaremos que nada malo le suceda.

 **Saga:** Viejo amigo sabes… Hay un temor que no me deja desde que volví. Si él llega hasta mí y me usa para hacerle daño, no me lo perdonaré. Por eso acabé con mi vida la primera vez, no volví para ser su títere.

 **Aioros:** ¿Hablas de Ares? Tu mismo me contaste que te sentiste libre de todo eso después de que el escudo de Athena actuó sobre ti, no deberías preocuparte.

 **Saga:** No debería, pero lo siento cerca. Se que no lo entiendes pero puedo sentir esa ira como algo lejano que no desaparece. Estoy seguro que Kanon por eso decidió no volver, para no poner a nadie en peligro pero yo… Aquí estoy. Durmiendo solo a unos pasos de ella.

 **Aioros:** Alguna vez dude de ti, pero después de todo por lo que hemos pasado ya no es así. Se que de entre todos, tu serías el último en ponerle un dedo encima, aún si Ares intentara obligarte.

 **Saga:** Preferiría morir antes que verla derramar una lagrima por mi culpa.

— 0 —

Kanon regresa con el cabello aun mojado y par de pescados. Empieza a encender una fogata para cocinarlos, al tiempo que ve de reojo a su acompañante notando un rojizo inusual en sus labios.

 **Kanon:** ¿Encontraste algo que comer?

 **Li:** si, unas bayas. Estaban deliciosas, te deje algunas si quieres.

 **Kanon:** ¿Bayas dices?

 **Li:** Si -se las muestra- pruébalas, están ricas.

 **Kanon:** Ya veo. Dentro de poco ya no podrás hablar. Aunque eso es un alivio para mi.

 **Li:** ¿Que dices?

 **Kanon:** Si, se inflamara tu lengua, ya no debe tardar en suceder.

 **Li:** ¿Y se quita? -pregunta angustiada- ¿o se puede evitar?

 **Kanon:** No te preocupes se te quitará… Como dentro de una semana.

El rostro de ella se pone pálido de preocupación, mientras el peliazul intenta esconder su sonrisa pero le resulta imposible y estalla en risas.

 **Kanon:** Jajaja no puedo creer que lo creíste, deberías ver tu cara jaja.

Ella lo observa con mirada asesina y le suelta una cachetada.

 **Li:** ¡Eres un mentiroso!

 **Kanon:** ¡Auch! -se soba la mejilla aun riendo- valió la pena. Hacía mucho que no me reía así.

 **Li:** Idiota -dice enojada mientas sigue comiendo las bayas sobrantes-.

Èl toma el pescado recién asado y empieza a comer ante la mirada de Li.

 **Kanon:** Toma -le ofrece el segundo pescado- necesitas comer.

 **Li:** Gracias.

 **Kanon:** Ya lo estuve pensando y volveré al santuario contigo.

 **Li:** ¿De verdad? ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

 **Kanon:** No tiene caso que siga huyendo. Juré lealtad a Athena, si me llama debo obedecer. Además si no lo hago continuarás siguiéndome y no me desharé de ti.

 **Li:** No me importa lo que digas, cumpliré mi misión que es lo importante.

 **Kanon:** Será mejor que empiece a recoger todo esto para ir… -detiene su comentario- ¿sentiste eso? Quédate aquí, iré a investigar de donde vino.

Sin dejarla si quiera responder, Kanon se pierde entre los arboles. El agresivo cosmos que se percibió parecía venir de esa dirección pero un mal presentimiento la inundaba. De pronto, un intenso calor producido por fuego se aproximaba hacia ella a toda velocidad, apenas logró esquivarlo cuando lo vio. Un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80, complexión delgada y armadura negra con dorado se acercaba caminando. Tenía el rostro cubierto por un antifaz pero podía verse que sonreía.

 **Li:** ¿Quien eres?...

 ** _Quiero agradecer a sirne de mes, Eucalol Cinefantastique y Virna Hayrah por los comentarios._**

 _ **También como lo prometì, en mi cuenta de instagram ya esta la primera imagen de la protagonista, junto a su ficha técnica. (no me deja poner el link pero esta en la pagina de face en la cámara de Athena)**_

 _ **Me despido, gracias por leer!**_


	3. Un fantasma del pasado

_Gracias a quienes están siguiendo esta historia, espero les agrade el capitulo de hoy._

 **CAPITULO 3: UN FANTASMA DEL PASADO**

El misterioso hombre se acercó a solo unos metros de la chica, quien se puso en guardia al no recibir respuesta sobre su identidad.

-¿En donde está?- preguntó al tiempo que un escalofrío recorrió a Li al escuchar su voz- ¿En donde está Kanon mujer, responde o torturaré hasta que lo digas.

Ella poca atención puso pues su voz le era extrañamente familiar. El guerrero con poca paciencia se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola de los hombros.

-Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, en compañía de uno de los recipientes de Ares.

-¿Que?

Desconcertada por la mención del Dios de la guerra y por la familiaridad con la que el desconocido le hablaba, no previno el golpe en el abdomen que recibió, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

-Maldición -dijo molesta tomando aire- no se quien demonios seas, pero terminaré contigo. Aunque me gustaría saber tu nombre antes de hacerlo.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo mujer? -dijo en tono burlesco su oponente- De acuerdo, pertenezco al batallón de la Llama de Fuego, liderado por la diosa Keres, quien sirve al gran señor Ares, soy el Berseker de la Salamandra de Fuego.

-¿Terminaste con tu presentación? -preguntó tomando impulso para atacarlo- Porque ya es tiempo de acabar contigo.

Ella comenzó a atacarlo a puño limpio, mientras él esquivaba los golpes con dificultad pero una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Te has vuelto ágil y segura -dijo mientras alcanzó a tomarle un brazo hacerla volar por los aires- pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarte a alguien de mi rango. Además, ni siquiera llevas una armadura.

Li cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Apoyándose para ponerse de pie, se limpió con la mano, la sangre que había brotado de su labio inferior.

-Si crees que por no tener una armadura seré un rival débil te equivocas -dijo mientras elevaba su cosmos y sacaba su _Tessen_ – Se que me reprenderán por usarlo pero alguna ventaja debo tener.

Usando su baja estatura como ventaja, consiguió evitar los golpes que el Berseker lanzaba, causándole algunos cortes con su abanico en las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo. El hombre parecía empezar a molestarse por no poder asestarle un golpe debido a la rapidez con la que se movía, al intentar sujetarla de un brazo ella se da media vuelta con impulso, dándole una patada en el rostro que hace que el antifaz que portaba aquel hombre se caiga, dejando su rostro a la luz.

Al verlo ella se queda petrificada.

-Te pusiste pálida ¿Acaso viste un fantasma?

-A...¿Arioch?

-Si hermosa -dice mientras se quita el casco- tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Tu… ¿Eres un Berseker? ¿Pero como?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, ni siquiera eres un caballero, dime donde está ese hombre para que pueda llevármelo y te dejaré vivir.

-No. No te lo diré y no dejaré que te lo lleves -dice abriendo su abanico - prometí llevarlo al santuario y lo cumpliré.

-Como quieras linda.

Cuando ella intenta atacarlo de nuevo él arroja tierra sobre sus ojos haciendo que se detenga.

-¡Ahhh! -dice tallando sus ojos- ¿Que clase de guerrero eres para hacer algo tan vil?

-Uno que gana sus peleas -dice elevando un cosmos agresivo y más poderosos que antes- " _Ll_ _ama_ _s de Fuego Rojo_ "

La técnica del berseker lastima de lleno a Li que debido a la poca visión no logra protegerse a tiempo. El grito de la chica se escucha por todo el bosque, mientras su cuerpo arde en el fuego. Arioch disfruta viendo el rostro de dolor que produce en ella y no se da cuenta cuando es golpeado con extrema fuerza por Kanon, obligándolo a dejar de atacarla.

-Por fin llegaste ex Dragon Marino, justo a tiempo para ver morir a tu amiga.

-Ni siquiera la conozco, déjala fuera de esto. Se que me buscas a mí, así que adelante ¡Pelea conmigo!

Arioch intenta atacarlo pero el peliazul fácilmente detiene todos sus golpes.

-Ese nivel de ataque no funcionará conmigo -dice Kanon mientras se prepara para atacar- Explosión de Gala…

El berseker de la Salamandra se queda pensando al ver que la batalla es más fuerte de lo planeado.

-En otra ocasión -dijo Arioch desapareciendo-.

-Maldito cobarde

El geminiano volteó a buscar a la chica, quien seguía en el suelo. Se acercó y la tomó en brazos.

-Arioch no… -pronuncio ella débilmente-.

-Así que lo conoces. No te preocupes, no dejaré que te dañe.

— 0 —

 _Santuario_

La noche había llegado, Athena había dado vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño desde hacía varias horas, por lo que prefirió tomar su bata de seda blanca y tomar un poco de agua. Inquieta por una sensación que no entendió a lo que se debía, abrió la puerta de su cámara privada y vio luz en el salón patriarcal. Sigilosamente bajó los escalones que comunicaban ambos templos y entró como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido. Una delicada melodía salía de la cámara del patriarca, hacia donde ella camino despacio y cuidando que nadie la viera. Cuando llegó a la puerta, que se encontraba medio abierta, pudo ver que la habitación solo estaba iluminada por velas y un olor a canela y tabaco salía.

De pronto se sintió mal por espiar a quien le servía tan fielmente y pensó dar media vuelta y regresar a sus aposentos pero el Patriarca percibió la inesperada visita y abrió la puerta sorpresivamente de par en par.

-Mi diosa ¿Necesita algo? Puedo ayudarla en lo que guste.

Sumamente apenada la diosa negó y se disculpó mirando al piso.

-Yo… Solo no podía dormir y salí a caminar un poco.

-Creo que ya somos dos -le dijo Saga sonriendo con complicidad- pase, puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar.

El geminiano camino dentro de su cámara y abrió la puerta del balcón para que el olor a tabaco saliera.

-Perdón por eso -dijo respecto al humo- solo lo hago cuando quiero relajarme.

-Descuida, mi abuelo lo hacía todo el tiempo -dijo riendo- creo que hasta me trae recuerdos agradables.

Saga se sirvió Whiskey en un vaso y ofreció a la diosa, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Esta todo bien Athena? La he notado tensa.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en todo que ha pasado el santuario, ustedes mis caballeros han sufrido y a veces me pregunto cosas… Tonterías supongo

-Usted sería incapaz de pensar tonterías, es la diosa de la sabiduría. Dígame ¿Que es eso que se pregunta?

-Me pregunto si tienes lo que anhelas. Tu… ¿Eres feliz Saga?

El peliazul se sorprendió con la pregunta y se quedó pensando.

-Ni siquiera se si alguna vez lo fui, mi señora… Yo viví toda mi vida aquí, no conozco nada más y mis anhelos solo se basaron en ser un santo a su servicio. Hasta que claro, cometí horribles pecados en su contra. La verdad es que esta oportunidad de vida que usted me ha regalado, a todos, quisiera vivirla de otra manera pero se que es posible que nunca…

Al ver que Saga había detenido reflexión con mucha tristeza en su mirada, Saori puso sus manos alrededor del rostro de aquel santo, encendiendo su cálido cosmos para reconfortarlo. Él deja correr un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas y se disculpa ante la debilidad mostrada.

-No tienes por que disculparte, yo siempre he admirado tu sensibilidad, tu fortaleza, tu capacidad para reconocer tus errores y querer enmendarlos.

-Athena yo… Yo jamás seré feliz si usted no lo es.

Ella sonríe, separando sus manos de él.

-Yo te traje de vuelta porque quiero verte feliz. A todos mis santos por supuesto pero -se detiene y con voz baja continua- en especial a ti Saga.

-¿A mí? Si soy la persona que menos merece algo así.

-Pero eres la que mas me importa.

El aire de la ventana movió los largos cabellos lilas de la diosa, que sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir, miraba vacilante a Saga. Él veía aquella imagen en la que la piel blanca de la diosa se perdía en el satin de su bata y sus labios rosados parecían llamarlo. Sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco se acercaba a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, posando en su boca un delicado y suave beso al que ella respondió.

Al separarse, sus miradas hablaron por ellos. Sabían lo que sentían y sin decir nada se dieron un largo y silencioso abrazo, donde solo los latidos y las respiraciones de cada uno hacían acto de presencia.

-Mi diosa, sabe que esto no esta bien. Podrían condenarme por todo lo que estoy sintiendo por usted en este momento.

-Yo no dejaría que nada malo te sucediera.

-Pero incluso cualquier caballero tendría derecho a matarme incluso por tenerla en mis brazos en este momento. Sería llamado traidor de nuevo aunque… De todos mis pecados este es uno del que jamás me arrepentiría -dice acariciando la mejilla de la joven de ojos azules- Mi diosa Athena ¿Acaso podrías dejar que este mortal te amara? No como un santo a su diosa, sino como un hombre a una mujer, se que soy quien menos merece estar frente a usted y pedirle esto pero…

Saori pone sus dedos en los labio del patriarca para que guarde silencio.

-Saga yo te he amado desde que te conocí. Nada me haría mas feliz que tu me miraras de esa manera.

Sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, Saga la estrecho mas fuerte y beso su frente.

-Venga, la llevare a sus aposentos, debe descansar.

Desde aquella madrugada, ambos empezaron a verse de manera diferente, intentando pasar más tiempo a solas de manera discreta.

— 0 —

 _Afueras del santuario_

Kanon preparada un plato de fruta fresca cuando escucho ruidos en la habitación contigua.

-¿Que paso? -dice Li confundida y un poco atemorizada- ¿Donde estoy?

-Buenos días señorita, estamos en mi casa -dice ofreciéndole fruta- pensé que no iba a despertar nunca.

-¿El berseker?

-Huyó, es un cobarde. ¿Como te sientes? -dice revisando sus vendajes- hice lo mejor que pude, no soy un experto en esto

La chica observa un poco adolorida sus heridas, que fueron atendidas por el geminiano.

-Gracias… Soy Li, por cierto. Creo que nunca me presenté.

-Cierto, que bueno que lo haces, me sentí raro hurgando entre tus ropas sin saber tu nombre si quiera.

-¿Es en serio? -dice mirándolo furiosa- Acabo de despertar de mi coma y tu ¿me dices eso?

-Solo bromeo mujer -dice intentando contener la risa- pero ya en serio ¿Conoces al tipo que nos ataco?

-Si, él era mi novio, vivimos juntos hace mucho tiempo.

-Pues intento matarte -dice él comiendo uvas-.

-No seria la primera vez. La verdad no puedo creer que este vivo. La ultima vez que lo vi ambos caíamos por un risco hacia un rio.

-Y yo creía ser malo en eso de las relaciones de pareja -dice sarcástico- no se veía feliz de verte, te hubiera matado si no llego a tiempo.

-Si, te debo una.

El geminiano se acomoda en la cama y le da uvas en la boca a su nueva amiga.

-¿Por que esta tan molesto contigo? Se ve que eres un fastidio pero no entiendo por que querría matarte con ese odio.

-Nunca lo supe. Solo cambio de repente. Lo conocía hace casi 15 años, cuando entrenaba con mi maestra Niobe en Yushu. Él acababa de llegar de Rusia, donde nació para ayudar a las personas del lugar. A pesar de la molestia de mi maestra, yo lo veía a escondidas, pero él odiaba que yo entrenara para convertirme en un santo. Un día me pidió que decidiera, él o la armadura de Pictor.

-Que idiota -interrumpe Kanon- Solo un idiota te pondría en esa dificultad.

-La idiota fui yo, que escapo con él la noche antes de mi batalla final para ganar la cloth. Que tontería ¿no?

-Si lo hiciste porque lo amabas no fue una tontería.

Ella mira hacia la ventana con frustración.

-Eso supongo… ¿Tu alguna vez has?

-¿Amado a alguien así? -completa la pregunta mirando al piso- No. Creo que soy demasiado egoísta para amar a alguien porque jamás he hecho un sacrificio así. Solo lastimo a las personas a quienes me acerco y dudo que una mujer me hiciera cambiar.

-Pues yo lo hice pensando seria feliz pero un día solo regreso a casa y me atacó. Su mirada había cambiado y no reaccionaba a mis palabras. Tuve que defenderme pues el me atacaba como si hubiera recibido entrenamiento o tuviera una fuerza sobrehumana, logro herirme en el vientre e intentó lanzarme al rió que pasaba frente a nuestra casa pero me aferre a él. Ambos caímos. Mi maestra me encontró y curo mis heridas, a él jamas lo encontraron y supuse había muerto.

-Lo que dices, la manera en la que cambio de repente, no parece algo normal. Y que regrese ahora como un servidor de Ares no es coincidencia.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Aquella vez ya era parte de los bersekers. Los lideres de los batallones de Ares tienen el poder de influir en las personas que tienen maldad oculta en sus corazones. Tu novio debió ocultarte algo de lo que Ares se aprovechó. Sin embargo, si su amor por ti hubiera sido más grande que su oscuridad, habría podido detenerse.

-Supongo que no me amaba tanto -afirma ella con tristeza- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?

-Porque también hay maldad en mi corazón y Ares ha intentado usarme muchas veces como su recipiente pero hasta ahora no lo ha conseguido gracias a Athena.

-Pues si lo que dices es verdad, Ares fue quien me arrebató la vida que alguna vez quise tener.

Ella sigue comiendo la fruta que el peliazul le preparó y se da cuenta de lo lindo que se ve recostado a su lado.

-Gracias por todo. ¿Quieres la ultima uva? -pregunta intentado dársela en la boca- están deliciosas.

-No -se levanta molesto- mejor preparate, si ya te sientes mejor debemos ir a ver a Athena.

Ella asiente un poco confundida, Kanon parece sentirse cómodo a su lado y de repente volver a ser frío. Li no sabe lo que le sucede pero siente la necesidad de descubrirlo y la mejor manera es no presionándolo.

 _Espero seguir avanzando a este ritmo y traerles pronto la actualización, sigan mi cuente de insta para ilustraciones del fic._

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Reencuentro

**REENCUENTRO**

El salón patriarcal estaba en silencio mientras Athena leía y Saga revisaba algunos documentos, cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Una figura de 1.88 cruzó por el umbral dejando ver una melena turquesa que el patriarca reconoció al instante.

-Has vuelto -dijo Saga sonriendo y acercándose a darle un abrazo a su gemelo- me alegra que estés bien.

El hermano menos le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió hacia Athena poniéndose de rodillas en muestra de respeto, mientras Li entraba al salón.

-Kanon -dijo la diosa- bienvenido. Te agradezco hallas acudido a mi llamado

-Era mi deber Athena

La oriental hizo un gesto de desaprobación, sabiendo que de entrada se había negado pero se detuvo ante la mirada amenazadora de Kanon. Saga interrumpió la escena mencionando los motivos de la petición de Athena-

-Queremos que te quedes con la armadura de Géminis y tengas el templo a tu resguardo.

-Pero hermano, ahora que tu has vuelto a la vida…

-Yo estoy con Athena, quiero decir… Como Patriarca y mi deber ahora es otro, por eso quiero pedirte que tomes el lugar que siempre debió ser tuyo.

-De ambos, pero si ahora esto es lo que necesitan de mi, será un honor.

Athena sonrió complacida, no solo de tener su santuario completo, sino de ver a Saga estar en paz con su hermano pues sabía que en el pasado era algo que le había atormentado.

-En cuanto a usted señorita -pronunció el Patriarca con severidad- Aunque tardo un poco, consiguió traer al testarudo de mi hermano como lo prometió y demostró su lealtad. La cloth de Pictor es suya ahora, en adelante deberá portarla con respeto y seguir las normas y funciones que se le asignen.

-Por supuesto -dijo Li conteniendo su emoción- muchas gracias, no los defraudaré. Y perdón por la tardanza, fuimos atacados por un berseker.

-¿Un berseker? -apreguntó la diosa mirando a Saga con preocupación- es lo que temía.

-Ahora ve donde Shaina para que te asigne algún lugar donde vivir. Quiero que te incorpores mañana a tus labores.

-¡Pff! Seguro me manda de nuevo a los calabozos.

-¿No le caes a la cobra? -preguntó riendo Kanon- Quédate en la cabaña, yo debo mudarme a Géminis y no creo que Saga tenga problemas con ello ¿o si?

-Por supuesto que no, puede quedarse ahí con tal que tengas una nueva amiga que falta te hace.

-¡Oye! - repele molesto Kanon- yo tengo amigos

-Como digas hermanito.

-Vayan a instalarse -dice Saori- mañana a primera hora tomarán sus responsabilidades.

— 0 —

 _Santuario de Ares, templo de Keres_

-¿Me estas diciendo que te derrotó una mujer que ni siquiera era caballero?

-No mi señora Keres -se excusa Arioch- pero ella se entrometió y alertó al gemelo menor.

-¡Eres un estúpido! Esa era nuestra oportunidad perfecta ¿no lo entiendes? -dice la líder del Batallón de Fuego Rojo- el gemelo mayor está en el santuario y es difícil llegar a él con Athena ahí. Y ahora Kanon también se encuentra allá. ¿Que se supone que le diré a nuestro señor Ares? ¿Que no puede regresar a la tierra porque no conseguimos a ninguno de sus recipientes humanos?

-Discúlpeme, deme una oportunidad más, no la defraudaré.

-Diosa Keres por favor permítame encargarme de esto -interrumpe un hombre moreno- no tengo problema en ir al santuario y traer a ese hombre ante usted, yo Nivo de Anfisbena con gusto lo haré.

El recién llegado se arrodilla ante la mirada furiosa de Arioch pues sabe que su compañero es uno de los más fieles bersekers. Proveniente de Italia, es el que más tiempo a servido a Keres y se cuenta que jamás ha perdido una batalla ni fallado una misión. Su imponente estatura de 1.86 y sus profundos ojos cafés lo distinguen, así como su carácter tajante y fuerte.

-Esta bien Nivo, cumple con tu deber y si lo consigues serás recompensado.

-Partiré ya mismo mi dama.

-Mientras tanto Arioch no quiero que estés en mi presencia hasta que encuentres la manera de recuperar tu honor.

-Si señora -dice conteniendo su ira- como ordene.

Mientras sale de aquel lugar, Arioch es interceptado por alguien.

-Parece que te fue mal -dice una voz femenina- no le des importancia, Keres siempre hace su berrinche.

-Brigith… ¿Viste salir a Nivo?

-Si, sonreía como idiota. Le encanta salirse con la suya. Ya no estés así

La mujer, que viste una armadura de berseker también, se acerca a él besándole el cuello. Él lo permite, observando los ojos verdes de la chica.

-¿Acaso quieres que Keres nos vea y termine de odiarme?

-Vamos, solo quiero ponerte de buen humor.

-De acuerdo -dice sonriendo- vamos a otro lado.

— 0 —

 _Santuario de Athena, cámara privada de Athena_

Saori se cepillaba el cabello cuando escuchó tocar suavemente a su puerta, se levanto con gracia sonriendo pues esperaba ver un rostro conocido.

-Hola -dijo Saga con una sonrisa coqueta- quise traerle la cena yo mismo.

-Te lo agradezco -dijo un poco apenada- pasa por favor.

El peliazul puso la charola con fruta y bizcochos que cargaba sobre una mesita y comenzó a servir té en dos tazas ante la mirada divertida de la diosa.

-¿Que es tan gracioso eh?

-Nada, solo te ves tierno. Es una parte de ti que me parece pocos conocen.

-Es verdad ¿eso es malo? -preguntó acercándole una de las tazas- Yo pensé que le gustaría conocer más de mí.

-Me encanta -dijo entusiasmada- me hace sentir especial.

-Y lo es.

Saga se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-¿Quiere un poco de fruta?

-En realidad -dice tomándolo de la mano y subiéndose a la cama- quiero que me abraces y que dejes de hablarme de usted.

-Mi hermosa diosa, perdón si no lo he hecho hasta ahora, porque tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Acaso ya no quieres que…?

-¡No!, no es eso. Es solo que siento que cada que paso que doy hacia usted es sin retorno. No quiero faltarle al respeto o aprovecharme, usted aún es joven y yo…

La pelilila acaricia el cabello abundante y azul del patriarca, quien no porta máscara ni casco.

-Saga, esto es lo que yo quiero. Más ahora que al parecer Ares está decidido a pelear.

¿De verdad cree que esta batalla sea inevitable?

-Escuchaste lo que dijo tu hermano, si un berseker los atacó es porque esto ya ha dado inicio y para ser honesta, no se si tendré la fuerza para enfrentar al mas violento de mis hermanos. Pero si te tengo a mi lado, se que seré más fuerte.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, perdiéndose en el brillo del otro por largos momentos para después acercarse lenta y tímidamente hacia los labios del otro. Saori tenía un mal presentimiento desde hacía tiempo y la idea de perder a quien ahora era una razón más para proteger el santuario y la tierra, le hacía encogerse el corazón.

Saga se puso de pie acercándose a la puerta.

-Que tenga dulce sueños mi diosa -pronunció con ternura- te veré mañana.

— 0 —

 _Afueras del Santuario de Athena_

Kanon terminaba de llenar el par de cajas con las cosas que se llevaría al templo de Géminis, mientras Li curioseaba entre las cosas empolvadas que había en el lugar.

-¿Estos niños? Eres tu y tu hermano.

-Deja eso -dice intentando quitarle la foto amarillienta- no seas curiosa.

-¿Quien es el hombre mayor de los puntitos en la frente?

-El patriarca Shion, él prácticamente nos crió a Saga y a mí aunque… Bueno la mayor parte del tiempo yo no podía andar libremente por ahí.

-Escuche algo de eso -dijo ella- tuviste que entrenar en las sombras y por tu cuenta. Debio haber sido difícil.

-Lo fue, por eso me dediqué a dañar y destruir todo lo que pensé que me había hecho lastimado. Ahora entiendo que jamás fue a propósito pero el mal está hecho.

-Todos comentemos errores, ahora estas del lado correcto.

El gemelo empieza a guardar algo de ropa con el semblante molesto.

-A veces es difícil olvidar todos mis errores, la gente que lastimé, quienes murieron por mi sed de venganza.

-¿Por eso estabas en aquel bosque solo y bebiendo?

-¡Eso no te importa!

-Lo siento.

Ella sale y se sienta en el escalón de la entrada. El mal carácter del peliazul a veces lo hace ponerse a la defensiva, pero pasado unos minutos de silencio, Kanon se da cuenta de ello y se sienta a un lado de Li.

-Lo lamento, creo que no estoy acostumbrado a tocar ciertos temas con quien sea, mucho menos con una mujer.

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesta y si pregunté no es por entrometerme sino porque en verdad me interesa.

Él observa los ojos lilas de la chica, a pesar de conocerla desde hace poco hay algo en ella que lo hace confiar y querer contarle cosas, es una sensación nueva, diferente a las otras mujeres con quienes se ha relacionado y que usualmente solo entabla relación por atracción o conveniencia.

-Cuando desperté después de la batalla de Hades me encontré a varios kilómetros del santuario. No entendí bien cómo pero había logrado salir del inframundo por mi cuenta o al menos eso creí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Un par de días después lo empecé a escucharlo en mi cabeza, a Ares. No eran palabras sino ideas, de violencia, lujuria, muerte. Me estaba llamando. Entonces entendí que no podía volver y poner en peligro a Athena de nuevo. Decidí alejarme y seguir por mi cuenta hasta averiguar cómo derrotarlo por mí mismo.

-Vaya con tus ideas suicidas. Si te hubieran capturado habrías puesto a la diosa Athena en desventaja.

-Lo se -dice con voz baja- cuando apareciste diciendo que todos habían vuelto me di cuenta que quizás Ares iría tras mi hermano. Por eso quise volver, para evitarlo.

-Y yo que pensé que había sido gracias a mi poder de convencimiento y carisma -dice Li bromeando-.

Kanon la mira con cara de fastidio y luego suelta a reír.

-¿Cómo haces eso mujer?

-¿Que cosa?

-Sacarme una sonrisa aún cuando estoy sintiéndome tan mal y preocupado.

-No lo sé, creo que es algo con lo que nací y es mi deber esparcilo por el mundo -dice en un tono burlesco- la verdad muchas veces hago sentir bien a los demás aún cuando yo me sienta mal... ¿Te quedaras a dormir aquí o irás a Géminis?

-Dormiré en el sillón, mañana al alba me voy a mi nuevo templo, debo ver la porquería que seguramente dejó Saga allá.

-De acuerdo, yo me iré a dormir… Y Kanon, gracias por dejarme vivir aquí.

— 0 —

 _Santuario de Athena, casa de Aries_

Mu y Kiki salían del templo, pues regresaba a Jamir. A pesar de la alerta general que había la diosa Athena le había hecho un encargo especial y confidencial. Estaba decidido a usar técnicas milenarias que usualmente no implementaba en el manejo de armaduras ordinarias, pero para poder hacerlo, debía estar en su taller personal donde contaría con las herramientas, materias y sobretodo la concentración necesaria para llevar a cabo la encomienda.

No muy lejos de ahí, con el cosmos totalmente apagado, Nivo vigilaba el movimiento de la entrada del santuario. Le fue muy sencillo burlar a los soldados que hacían guardia. Encontró un par de caballeros de bronce que hacían rondines cerca del coliseo, a los que prefirió esquivar. Cuando encontró las escaleras que conducían a las 12 casas, le sorprendió encontrar el primer templo sin guardián, lo pasó riendo de lo descuidada que era Athena en no tener resguardado su santuario, pero eso solo sería una ventaja para él. En realidad no quería llegar hasta la diosa, únicamente debía conseguir llegar al tercer templo para encontrar a Kanon y llevarselo a Keres.

Al continuar subiendo, rápidamente se encontró en la entrada de la casa de Tauro. Aldebarán se sorprendió cuando vio entrar una figura desconocida. El hombre de 27 años, portaba una armadura de tonos verdes que combinaban con su piel tostada. El toro de inmediato tomó su postura defensiva y preguntó por la identidad del intruso, quien con una sonrisa de maldad se detuvo ante él y contestó.

-Mi nombre es Nivo de Anfisbena, berseker del batallón del Fuego Rojo. No tengo ningún interés en enfrentarme a ti Tauro, si me dejas pasar ahora te perdonaré la vida.

Aldebarán se dio cuenta que las sospechas de Athena eran ciertas, una nueva guerra santa había iniciado y en ese momento supo que debía darlo todo para cumplir su deber.

-Bien Nivo, mi respuesta es negativa. Si quieres pasar por esta casa deberás derrotarme a mí, Aldebarán de Tauro.

-De acuerdo -dice el berseker encendiendo su cosmos y poniéndose en guardia- como quieras.

El toro cruza los brazos y se planta en medio de aquel salón. Él italiano es el primero en moverse y lanzar un par de puñetazos que no surten ningún efecto en el más alto de los santos de Athena. Nivo algo sorprendido de que sus golpes no tienen el resultado que busca, enciende su cosmos buscando un punto débil en la posición de Tauro.

-Tienes una técnica interesante toro, pero veo que en realidad es muy simple de derrotarla -dice levantando sus brazos frente a sí mismo y poniendo un pie delante del otro- ahora conocerás una verdadera técnica infalible "Ofidio Rodante"

El berseker se precipita hacia adelante, girando sobre sí y formando una serpiente infinita que gira a toda velocidad en dirección del Aldebarán quien observa como cada vez se acerca con más fuerza y energía, orillándolo a romper su postura y poner sus manos frente a él para intentar protegerse sin embargo, el ataque de Nivo lo golpea de lleno arrojándolo contra un pilar y cayendo al suelo. El sirviente de Ares, da unos pasos hacia la salida, pensando que su oponente ha sido derrotado, pero antes de avanzar más de un metro, escucha la voz del toro.

-Es...Espera. Esto aún no ha terminado -dice intentando ponerse de pie- te dije que no pasarías este templo hasta que me derrotaras.

-Mírate, estas más muerto que vivo, pero si es lo que quieres, cumpliré tu deseo. Solo quiero que me digas ¿Por qué tanto interés en no dejare pasar?

-Porque en cada batalla pasada el destino me ha hecho irme demasiado pronto, dejando a mi diosa y mi deber hacia ella en números rojos, esta vez estoy dispuesto a dar hasta mi último aliento para resguardar esta casa. Así que Nivo de Anfisbena prepárate porque no saldrás vivo de aquí.

 _Gracias a quienes siguen la historia y dejan sus comentarios. Hasta pronto_


	5. Tauro, muestra tu poder

**_TAURO, MUESTRA TU PODER_**

 _Santuario de Athena, salón patriarcal_

Los cosmos emanados de la batalla en Tauro se sentían por todo el santuario, Athena bajó las escaleras que comunicaban a su recámara, alarmada por la situación.

-Saga ¿sentiste eso?

-Si, una batalla se está llevando a cabo en la casa de Tauro. Creo que definitivamente la guerra contra Ares ha dado inicio.

-Debemos hacer algo, debí poner la barrera protectora.

-Eso solo te debilitaría y no garantiza que no puedan entrar. Solo nos queda confiar en Aldebarán.

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar -dice la diosa entre lagrimas- no permitiré que muera nadie.

-Tranquila -contesta Saga abrazándola- No permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

— 0 —

 _Casa de Tauro_

Aldebaràn se había puesto de pie encarando al enemigo, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo parecía desigual dada la complexión del toro. A Nivo le costaba esquivar los intempestivos ataques del santo de Athena pero cansado de evadirlo decide lanzar una técnica que le dará la ventaja.

-Muy bien santo de Athena, ya me cansé de jugar contigo, ahora te mostrare que no puedes ganarle a un berseker, "Regeneración Maligna"

Nivo libera una esfera de energía púrpura en la que se ve envuelto Aldebaràn. El toro intenta salir de ella pero se encuentra con una barrera de la que no se puede liberar y que absorbe su energía.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunta Tauro en gritos de dolor- ¿Que es lo que haces?

-Es mi técnica secreta, no podrás liberarte de ella y drenará toda tu energía vital hasta que no puedas volver a ponerte de pie, lo que es mejor, esa energía solo aumentara mi cosmos. Será mejor que la dejes fluir, no hay manera de que lo evites, si tratas de oponerte solo aceleraras el proceso.

Aldebaràn siente como su fuerza se desvanece sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerlo y cae al suelo.

-No… No puedo morir así.

Su consciencia se desvanece poco a poco mientras su mente regresa a la batalla que tiempo atrás tuvo con Pegaso, escuchando su voz exigiendo que se ponga de pie " _vamos Aldebaràn, no puedes rendirte ahora, tu me enseñaste que cualquiera puede elevar su cosmos al infinito si tiene voluntad, aunque tu cuerpo no responda tu cosmos vive"._ El toro abre los ojos con decisión e intenta ponerse de pie.

-¿Pero que haces? -pregunta sorprendido Nivo- ya deberías estar a punto de morir ¿Que caso tiene sufrir más? Acepta tu derrota.

-Eso no sucederá, Seiya y sus compañeros me han demostrado que incluso cuando no hay posibilidades de ganar se debe seguir luchando y yo lucharé hasta que no quede nada de mi cosmos.

El toro concentra el poder que le queda, haciendo arder todos sus sentidos para un último ataque.

-No me importa perder la vida, no lograrás pasar por esta casa -grita emanando luz- "Gran Cuerno"

-Es inútil… No, no puede ser.

El rostro de Nivo se congela al darse cuenta que la técnica de Aldebaran luce diferente y logra atravesar la esfera que lo mantenía preso, golpeándolo directamente y lanzándolo contra la pared.

El berseker cae totalmente herido y derrotado, pensando en que ha defraudado a Keres, usando su último aliento para despedirse.

-Perdón mi señora, le fallé.

Aldebaran al ver que logro vencerlo cae al suelo de frente pero satisfecho.

— 0 —

 _Salon Patriarcal_

Athena había decidido llamar a su orden dorada para informar sobre la eminente amenaza de Ares, había explicado lo que sabían hasta ahora y con la ayuda de Saga, se planeó mejorar la seguridad en cada rincón del Santuario. Al dar por terminada la reunión, varios comentarios sobre el estado de salud del guardián de Tauro salieron a colación.

-Dicen que sufrió graves heridas -comentaba Aioria- pudo haber muerto.

-Sin duda fue una batalla bastante violente -dice Shaka con calma- afortunadamente se encuentra fuera de peligro.

-Si, pero pudo haber salido mejor parado si "Alguien" lo hubiera ayudado -dice Milo en tono sarcástico- ¿No creen?

-En realidad tienes razón Milo -Aioria sigue la corriente- no debemos dejar de lado el compañerismo.

Kanon escucha el comentario malintencionado del escorpión y le lanza una mirada amenazadora que pudo haber terminado en pelea de no haber sido porque Aioros les pidio que regresaran a sus respectivos templos. El gemelo menor intentó acercarse a su hermano para comentar el incidente, pero aparentemente tenía algo urgente que atender con Athena, pues ambos salieron en dirección a los jardines. Molesto, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo hasta darse cuenta que sus pies lo habían llevado al área de entrenamiento de amazonas.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se acercó a donde escuchó voces y vio a Li entrenando con varias jóvenes reclutas. Sabía que no debía estar ahí, por lo que dio la vuelta pero un cosmos agresivo se dejó sentir detrás de él.

-¿Que demonios crees que haces aquí?

-Shaina, no te preocupes ya me iba.

-¡Eso no fue lo que pregunté! No me importa que seas hermano del Patriarca, la regla es que ningún hombre debe acercarse aquí.

-Estoy consciente de ello, ni siquiera se cómo llegué hasta aquí, solo caminaba distraído pero ya me iba.

-¡Aún no termino de hablar! -grita Shaina encendiendo su cosmos- si dejo que te vayas solo así, creerán que cualquiera puede venir y husmear.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes mujer? ¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo?

Todas en el campo de entrenamiento escuchan el alboroto. Li se da cuenta que es Kanon el que ha irrumpido en el área confinada para mujeres y se acerca.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! -le grita Shaina a Li- esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Ya se disculpó y es un caballero de un santo superior a ti Shaina, ya basta.

-Li tiene razón Shaina -habla tranquila Marin- No debemos pelear por cosas así cuando hay un enemigo real allá afuera. Chicas, vuelvan a su entrenamiento, el santo de Géminis ya se va.

Kanon observa a Marin y sin decir nada solo empieza a caminar. Li se despide de sus discípulas y va detrás de él.

-Hey ¿estas bien?

-¿Por que no habría de estarlo? -contesta el peliazul de mala gana-.

-¿Que hacías aquí?

-Nada, ni siquiera me di cuenta que había llegado aquí ¿Por que tantas preguntas?

-Lo lamento -dice ella- no quise incomodarte es solo que… Luces molesto.

-Pues si, estoy molesto ¿feliz? Odio este estúpido lugar, siempre lo odié.

-Tranquilo, dime que te paso.

-Todos aquí me odian, jamás dejaré de ser un traidor para ellos, nunca seré parte de su grupo dorado ni confiarán en mí.

-Pero si ya lo hicieron antes, no te adelantes a los hechos.

-No me adelanto, puedo sentirlo, escucho sus comentarios y veo sus miradas de desdén. No se para qué me pidieron regresar si me detestan. Y mi hermano en su nuevo puesto soñado, no hace más que adular a Athena e ignorarme.

-Te sientes solo

-¿Que? Claro que no. Yo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, pero no soporto que me juzguen de esa manera.

La portadora de la cloth de Pictor lo miro con ternura, Kanon era demasiado testarudo para aceptar algo así, pero sabía que se sentía solo, porque al igual que él, ella también tenía problemas para adaptarse a las reglas del santuario.

-Ya no estés molesto, vamos a la cabaña y prepararé algo de comer mientras tu hablas mal de todos los que te molestan ¿te parece?

El geminiano aun se sentía fastidiado, pero algo de comida casera no le venía mal, dado que otra de las cosas que odiaba del santuario, era la comida que era servida todos los días, pues le parecía repetitiva y de poco sabor. Además, sus compañeros estarían en el comedor y prefería no verlos.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

— 0 —

 _Cámara de Athena_

Athena descansaba cuando Saga tocó a su puerta. Ella le sonrió y lo dejó pasar.

-Acaban de avisarme que sus caballeros de bronce están en el santuario. ¿Les pidio que vinieran?

-Así es, quiero pedirles que sigan el rastro de los bersekers hasta encontrar el templo de Ares. No quiero que nos vuelvan a tomar por sorpresa.

-No estará pensando en ir allá ¿o si?

-Quiero resolver las cosas con Ares por mí misma y esa decisión no depende de ti.

-No dejaré que vaya a enfrentarse a Ares.

-No me trates como una niña inútil. Te dije que no veré derramarse la sangre de mis santos. Y esto ya comenzó, Aldebarán sufrió y no pude hacer nada.

-Yo jamás pensaría en usted como una niña inútil, me duele que piense eso de mí. Como sea, ellos pasaran a verla en el salón de abajo. Con permiso.

Pensativo, Saga camina por las escaleras de las doce casas. Él sabe el poder que se guarda en el interior de aquella joven, ni por un momento duda de que pueda luchar y vencer a quien sea. Pero hay miedo en él, miedo a perderla. Al llegar a su antiguo templo, se sienta en un sillón de la sala de estar, en donde Kanon lo encuentra al llegar.

-Ya casi anochece -dice el patriarca- ¿En donde estabas?

-Fui a la cabaña por algunas cosas que olvidé.

-Eso o fuiste a visitar a tu nueva amiga.

-¿Que? No empieces por favor

-No, me da gusto que alguien además de mi te soporte -dice bromeando Saga- parece buena chica.

-No me interesa, ni ella ni nadie. Solo es una amiga y seguramente solo habla conmigo porque no conoce a nadie y se aburre… Y a todo esto ¿que haces aquí?

-Solo quise despejarme. Seiya y los otros volvieron a petición de Athena. Me preocupa su seguridad ahora que quiere encargarse de Ares ella misma.

-¿La seguridad de Athena o de Saori?

El patriarca mira a su gemelo desconcertado preguntándose cómo es que noto algo si se ha preocupado de ser discreto.

-Por favor Saga, soy tu hermano. He visto las miradas que cruzan y tu cosmos se torna raro cada vez que ella está cerca. No creo que los demás lo noten pero a mí no puedes ocultarme algo así. Mejor dime que pasa ahí.

-No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, quiero decir… La besé si, pero yo jamás me atrevería a tocarla.

-Yo jamás te juzgaría. Saori es una mujer hermosa y cualquier hombre podría desearla aunque fuera pecado. Además creo que ella ha hecho bastante para tenerte cerca de ella.

-Yo aun no entiendo cómo puede verme a los ojos sin pensar en todo el mal que le cause.

-Hay cosas que no tienen explicación.

Los gemelos se miran con complicidad, Saga agradece que a pesar de todo lo sucedido, aún pueda contar con su hermano.

-Será mejor que regrese, no quiero que Athena esté sola tan tarde. Y tu… Tu deberías reconsiderar lo de la oriental, yo también tengo intuición cuando se refiere a ti.

— 0 —

 _Templo de Keres, santuario de Ares_

La derrota de Nivo había hecho a enfurecer a la diosa de la violencia, pues uno de sus tres bersekers había muerto en vano. La única berseker femenino del grupo está afuera del templo de Keres cuando Arioch pasa por ahí.

-¿De verdad quieres entrar ahí? -pregunta ella sarcástica- Keres está insoportable por la muerte de su guerrero favorito.

-Me lo imagino, pero no tengo opción ¿o si?

-Te culpará. Sabes que estaba enamorada de él.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, la tranquilizaré.

Arioch se acerca y le da un beso apasionado a su compañera. Ellos se han visto a solas por varios meses y ella conoce bien la historia detrás de él. El rubio la mira con una sonrisa y le pide que lo espere ahí, para después entrar al salón principal, donde su líder lo espera.

-Nivo fue derrotado -dice la diosa de la violencia- Si hubiera cumplido con tu deber la primera vez, él estaría vivo.

-No debe preocuparse por eso, tengo un plan que hará que ese hombre venga directamente a nosotros.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por que no lo hiciste antes?

-Perdóneme, no tenía toda la información necesaria. Pero prometo que arreglaré todo.

Keres lo mira con desconfianza y molestia pero asiente, dejándole saber que puede retirarse y seguir su plan. Arioch sale del templo donde Brigith lo espera.

-¿Que tal te fue?

-Te dije que saldría bien.

-¿Y a donde irás?

-Al santuario de Athena, pero no te preocupes, no iré a pelear. Seré más astuto que Nivo y haré que ellos vengan a mi.

-No me gusta que vayas allá de nuevo, quiero ir contigo.

-No será necesario, solo iré a visitar a alguien.

-Claro -dice ella molesta- al parecer verla de nuevo te hizo que la extrañaras ¿no es así?

-Deja esos celos -dice abrazándola- volveré pronto.

 ** _Espero les esté gustando esta historia, gracias por leer._**


	6. La diosa y la amazona

LA DIOSA Y LA AMAZONA

 _Campo de entrenamiento de amazonas_

Después de entrenar por varias horas, las chicas se sentaron a comer y descansar en grupos. A pesar de llevar días ahí y no haber tenido ningún problema con ninguna, Li no sentía que encajaba entre ellas. Podía sentir cómo la observaban y hablaban de ella. Al pasar por donde algunas estaban, logró escuchar que criticaban que no usara máscara. _Es una falta de respeto para todas, se pasea como si nada incitando a todos los santos._ Decían unas, otras mencionaban la amistad que mantenía con Kanon. _Pobre ilusa, todos saben cómo es el gemelo del Patriarca, solo la usará y desechará._ Este último comentario la hizo perder la paciencia y decidió alejarse.

-¿A donde crees que vas pintora? -la detuvo Shaina- recuerda que tienes guardia en los jardines del área sur.

-Van dos veces en esta semana ¿nadie más hace guardias aquí?

-Eso lo decido yo, así que ve directamente para allá, tu turno terminará antes de la media noche.

-Bien -dice Li empujándola al pasar- haré tu maldita guardia, pero más vale que busques a alguien más porque es la última vez.

 _Jardines del santuario_

Athena había salido a caminar a solas, necesitaba pensar y planear una estrategia contra Ares, antes de que sucediera un nuevo ataque. Le había pedido a Seiya y a los otros caballeros de bronce que detallaran información sobre el número de enemigos con los que contaba el ejército de su hermano, así como sus habilidades y características.

Cansada de caminar, buscó un árbol en el cual sentarse a ver el atardecer que apenas comenzaba.

-¡Diosa Athena! -dijo Li sorprendida- No esperaba encontrarla aquí ¿Esta sola?

Saori sonrió apenada, sabía que si Saga se enteraba que había llegado tan lejos de su templo sin un guardián la reprendería. Así que invitó a la oriental a sentarse con ella.

-Bueno… -dudó Li- se supone debo terminar mi recorrido pero supongo que no hay nada más importante que resguardar que usted.

Li se sentó y la diosa le empezó a preguntar sobre su procedencia.

-Soy de una provincia de China, crecí ahí con mis padres. Ellos murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 9 años. Un años después, mi maestra Niobe me encontró en las calles y me tomó como su discípula..

-Es una pena, al menos disfrutaste a tus padres por varios años, la mayoría aquí perdió a su familia a temprana edad.

-Es verdad, algunos ni siquiera los conocieron. Yo tengo lindo recuerdos de mi niñez, mis padres fueron afortunados. Me enviaron a las mejores escuelas y me llenaron de cosas materiales y de amor.

-Si tus padres tenían buena condición económica ¿por que terminaste en la calle?

-Por los socios de papá, su avaricia los hizo traicionar su legado y me despojaron de todo en cosa de meses. Yo solo era una niña, no sabía nada de negocios. Niobe fue mi salvación, de no ser por ella, seguramente estaría muerta.

-Lamento que hayas pasado por eso -dice Saori con su mirada dulce- supongo extrañas esa vida.

-Ya no, alguna vez pensé que mi vida habría sido distinta pero no hay otro lugar en el que me gustaría estar ahora, a pesar de que no me acepten.

-¿Por que lo dices?

La caballero femenino negó con la cabeza afirmando que sus problemas no eran dignos de ser escuchados por una diosa.

-Porque a pesar de que la mayoría de las chicas aquí me odian, siento que mi vida tiene un propósito.

-No creo que te odien, solo debe llamarles la atención que te portas diferente a ellas.

-Me juzgan por no usar la máscara y ser amiga de Kanon.

-Quizás debí hacer una aclaración publica respecto a eso, lamento si te causó problemas, pensaré que hacer al respecto. ¿Sabes? Casi no hablo con ninguna mujer aquí, ni siquiera con las doncellas que me atienden, creo que me tienen miedo. Es curioso como mucho tiempo me sentí agobiada por tener la fundación Graad a mi cargo y al tomar mi papel como diosa, solo empeoró.

-Debe ser muy difícil tener el peso del mundo en los hombros -dice pensativa Li- y muy solitario supongo.

-Si, lo es. Pero alguien debe hacerlo.

-Diosa Athena, conozco bien lo de su voto de castidad pero ¿nunca ha pensado en acercarse a alguien? ¿en amar a alguien como mujer?

-¿Que? -dijo Saori sonrojada- ¿Tu crees que aceptarían verme al lado de alguien?

-No veo por que no. Ha pasado siglos manteniendo la paz y ese voto pero ¿acaso Athena no quiere nacer como humana en cada reencarnación para experimentar la vida mortal? Si jamás se ha enamorado ni estado con un hombre creo que se pierde de una gran parte de esa experiencia.

La diosa miro al cielo que comenzaba a estrellarse pensando en las palabras de su caballero femenino, tenía lógica pero ¿de verdad algún día podría ser libre de amar?

-Perdone mi atrevimiento -dijo Li al percatarse de lo seria que la diosa se había puesto- No quise molestarla.

-No me molesta, solo no creo que eso alguna vez suceda. ¿que me dices de ti? Kanon y tu parecen llevarse bien.

-Si, somos amigos. Aunque a veces creo que jamás lo conoceré realmente, parece como si se escondiera todo el tiempo de él mismo.

-Kanon al igual que su hermano es más de lo que puedes ver a simple vista. Pero creo que si logras ver más allá de esas barreras puedes descubrir al verdadero Kanon, quien seguramente esta esperando que lo hagas.

La oriental sonrojada bajó la mirada, hasta ahora no había admitido que además de curiosidad, Kanon despertaba otros intereses en ella. Por un momento pensó en contarle más sobre él pero sintió algo raro en el ambiente. Una ráfaga de viento cálido llegó hasta ellas, poniendo en alerta a la amazona.

-Hay alguien aquí, manténgase detrás de mi, diosa Athena.

Una esfera de fuego fue lanzada desde lejos hacia ellas, por lo que la santo de Pictor tomó a la diosa y ambas cayeron al piso para esquivarla.

-Querida Li, tu siempre me tienes agradables sorpresas -dice sarcástico Arioch- vine por ti y me tienes a Athena de regalo.

-Tu de nuevo ¿Que demonios quieres?

-A ti, pero si me dejas llevarme a Athena te dejaré fuera de esto, tomalo como un favor por los viejos tiempos.

-Estas loco si crees que te dejaré que te la lleves, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Li tomo impulso para atacarlo pero al estar a un par de metros de distancia, Arioch le arrojo un lìquido blanco que salìa de su casco.

-Ahh ¿Que es esto? -dice ella frotándose la cara- ¿Que…

La chica de ojos lilas pierde el conocimiento a causa del veneno, dejando a Saori a merced del berseker.

-Bien, ahora me las llevaré a las dos y me asegurare de que Keres esté feliz conmigo.

Saori se puso de pie para intentar huir mientras el berseker de la Salamandra se da cuenta de ello y le lanza el mismo líquido que a Li. La pelilila empieza a toser y en un par de segundos cae al suelo también. Arioch toma a Li y se acerca a la diosa para llevarla ante Keres pero al estar a punto de tocarla, siente como un enorme cosmos se acerca hacia èl.

-No te atrevas a tocarla -grita Saga acercándose rápidamente a él mientras una esfera de energía crece en su mano derecha- ¡morirás!

Arioch se sorprende al ver al legítimo recipiente de su señor Ares en persona, emanando un cosmos agresivo y avasallador. Por un momento consideró enfrentarse a él y llevárselo a Keres, pero su astucia y cobardía lo hicieron aceptar la diferencia que había entre sus poderes.

-¡Maldición!- dice el berseker- al menos tendré lo que vine a buscar.

Antes de que Saga pudiera acercarse más, Arioch sujeta a Li de la muñeca y comienza a elevarse. El patriarca intenta seguirlos pero Athena aún yace en el suelo y desconoce la gravedad de daño físico que la diosa pudiera tener, por lo que decide seguir su deber y atenderla. El rubio sonríe al ver que el geminiano desiste de seguirlos y desaparece con la amazona, quien permanece inconsciente.

\- 0 -

 _Cámara de Athena_

Saga salió de un portal dimensional y depositó a Saori con cuidado en su cama, mientras gritaba por ayuda. Algunas doncellas entraron asustadas al ver desmayada a la diosa y salieron corriendo en busca de un médico, mientras Saga se ponía de rodillas sosteniendo la mano de la diosa.

-Athena, por favor despierta.

En ese momento, el caballero de virgo entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Un berseker la atacó en los jardines. Es mi culpa, no debí dejarla sola.

El rubio se acerca a la pelilila y la examina con su cosmos.

-Solo se ha desmayado, al parecer estuvo en contacto con alguna clase de veneno pero en muy poca cantidad, estará bien, he limpiado su cosmos y es mejor dejarla descansar.

-No quiero dejarla sola.

-Debes calmarte Saga y atender otras cosas, yo me quedaré con ella.

Saga aceptó, dándose cuenta que estaba notoriamente alterado y debía disimular. Salió de la habitación de la diosa con semblante preocupado y se encontró con Kanon.

-Escuché que atacaron a Athena ¿esta todo bien?

-Esta fuera de peligro pero aún no despierta. Ese infeliz estuvo a punto de llevársela.

-No te preocupes -dice Kanon intentado tranquilizarlo- ya todo está bien.

-En realidad… El berseker se llevó a Li

-¿Que dijiste?

-Lo siento, no pude ayudarla. La prioridad era poner a salvo a Athena

-¿Tu prioridad como Patriarca? ¿O la prioridad de tus hormonas?

Saga enfurecido por la manera en que su hermano pone en duda el honor de él y de su diosa, le asesta un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡No permitiré que te expreses así!, entiéndelo no podía poner en riesgo a Athena solo por salvar a tu novia.

-Ella no es mi novia, pero aún así no hiciste nada por salvarla.

-No tuve opción Kanon.

El gemelo menor se queda pensativo.

-Sé bien a donde la llevaron, iré por ella.

-No, no lo harás- dice Saga con firmeza- Si lo haces obtendrán lo que realmente quieren. Es evidentemente una trampa.

-No me importa, mientras no acabemos con esos bastardos y su dios nunca seremos libres y lo sabes.

-Entiendo lo que dices pero solo les darás la ventaja que están buscando, debemos ser más inteligentes que ellos.

-No voy a abandonar a Li a su suerte. Si el hombre que se la llevó es quien creo que es, ella no sobrevivirá. Comprende Saga, esto es algo personal.

-¿Personal entre ellos? ¿O personal para ti?… Kanon no importa cuantas estupideces digas o hagas, cuando ella está cerca eres mejor, puedo verlo. Pero a pesar de eso, no puedo permitirte que salgas del santuario. Además según lo que dices ella no te importa, así que esperemos que los caballeros de bronce que están en territorio enemigo puedan hacer algo por ella.

Kanon dejaba ver la molestia en su rostro, pues a pesar de saber que su hermano mayor tenía razón, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse cruzado de brazos. Saga le da la espalda, consciente de que sus palabras no detendrán a su gemelo, pero espera al menos que no se meta en demasiados problemas.

\- 0 -

 _Templo de Keres_

Arioch encerró a Li en una celda, en el sótano del templo mientras ella aún estaba desmayada por el efecto del veneno. Después fue a reportarse con su líder y explicarle los motivos de haber llevado a una santo de Athena hasta ahí.

-¿Dices que uno de los recipientes de Ares está interesado en esta mujer? -pregunta Keres sin poner demasiada atención- ¿Y eso a mi de que me sirve?

-Si, el menor de ellos. Estoy seguro que él vendrá por ella.

Brigith quien también escuchaba en silencio, se mostraba claramente enfadada de tener a Li cerca de Arioch.

-Mi señora, no creo que sea conveniente tenerla con vida -dijo llena de celos- podríamos matarla y aun así caerían en la trampa. Permítame hacerlo.

-¡No! -dijo Arioch- ese no es el plan.

-¿No? ¿Entonces cuál es Arioch? ¿Huir con ella?

-¡Ya basta Brigith!

-Hay información que al parecer no tengo y eso me molesta mucho -dice Keres elevando un cosmos extremadamente oscuro y agresivo- quiero saber qué sucede ¡Ahora!

-Esa mujer es la que debió de haber matado Arioch para convertirse en berseker.

El rubio miró a la mujer que lo delataba con rabia, jamás debió haber confiado en ella. Mientras Keres se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba alrededor del su guerrero traidor.

-Así que eso es. Mentiste al decirme que había muerto a manos tuyas.

-Pensé que había sido así, hace apenas un par de semanas que la encontré al lado del que llaman Kanon. Hay algo entre ellos, se que él vendrá.

La lider del batallón de fuego rojo sonrió, había sido traicionada y eso no le gustaba.

-Bien, seguiremos con tu plan. Esperaremos a que ese hombre venga a nosotros pero… -se detuvo sonriendo- matarás a esa mujer ahora mismo. O de lo contrario serás un traidor para mí.

Arioch asintió, no le molestaba matarla, pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo justo en ese momento. Dio media vuelta para regresar al sótano, mientras Brigith lo siguió sigilosamente. Al entrar en la celda, el berseker vio que Li había despertado y, aunque aún mareada, exigió saber en donde estaba. El solo la miró, había llegado la hora de terminar algo que había empezado hacía demasiados años, algo que hizo por ambición y sed de poder cuando era apenas un adolescente pero ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Matarla a sangre fria?

 **Gracias a Singularidad y Eucalol cinefantastique por seguir y comentar, y en general a todas las personitas que siguen acompañándome en mi historia. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, intentaré actualizar antes de terminar el año.**


	7. Esta es mi pelea, vive o muere

**ESTA ES MI PELEA, VIVE O MUERE.**

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu habían sido enviados por Saori a evaluar las fuerzas enemigas y después de un par de días cerca del santuario de Ares, sabían que había 4 líderes de batallón, cada uno con 3 bersekers a su cargo. Al aprecer Keres, líder del batallón del fuego rojo, era la encargada de conseguir el recipiente para volver a Ares a la vida, mientras que Cidoimos, líder del batallón de la Llama se encargaba de resguardar el santuario del dios de la Guerra. Los otros dos líderes parecían no encontrarse en el lugar, lo cual hacía sospechar a los caballeros de bronce, que se encontraban en algún otro lugar, preparándose para la eminente guerra.

Algo además había llamado su atención. Uno de los guerreros de Keres, había llegado hacía poco con una amazona al templo del Fuego Rojo y una discusión entre ellos no se hizo esperar.

-Nuestras órdenes fueron claras -decía inmutable Shiryu- solo debíamos reconocer el terreno enemigo e informar a Athena, no podemos involucrarnos más.

-Pero si esa chica es de los nuestros no podemos solo dejarla ahí, algún motivo debe haber para que ellos la capturaran y deberíamos descubrirlo.

-Shun, Shiryu tiene razón -dijo Hyoga intentando tranquilizar al caballero de Andrómeda- si nos descubren ya no tendrá sentido haber venido hasta aquí.

-Pero somos caballeros de Athena, no podemos solo irnos y dejarla ahí -grito desesperado Seiya- ¿Que clase de santos seremos si lo hacemos?

Pasaron varios minutos de discusión antes de que se dieran cuenta que alguien más se acercaba a ellos.

-Es un milagro que no los hayan descubierto, su cosmos alterado se percibe a kilómetros.

-¡Kanon! ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto Shun- ¿También te envió Athena?

-No, yo no sigo órdenes todo el tiempo, ya deberían saber que tomo mis propias decisiones. Estoy aquí por algo personal.

-Viniste por la mujer que apresó el berseker -dijo Hyoga-.

Kanon les regaló una fría mirada sin admitir que el Cisne tenía razón.

-Será mejor que regresen al santuario, Athena fue herida y se está recuperando. Los necesitará a su lado.

-¿Que dices? ¿Athena fue herida?

-Cálmate Seiya, estará bien. Pero yo tengo cuentas que ajustar con estos malditos.

-A pesar de que eres uno de los más poderosos caballeros dorados, no podrás tu solo contra todos.

-Shiryu tiene razón -afirmó Shun- permítenos ayudarte en tu plan.

-Esto ni siquiera es un plan. Solo sacaré de ahí a Li, si debo enfrentarme a cada uno de los bersekers de Ares lo haré, pero no permitiré que la lastimen y no pienso ser responsable por la muerte de alguno de ustedes, niños.

-Si entras ahí tu solo los planes de Saori se vendrán abajo -dijo pensativo Seiya- y ella lamentará que no hayamos hecho nada para ayudarte. Nos quedaremos.

Así, los 4 caballeros de bronce y Kanon planearon su ataque al templo del Fuego Rojo.

\- 0 -

 _Santuario de Athena_

-Saga, vine tal como me lo pediste -dijo Deathmask- Kanon dejó su templo hace casi una hora y me informaron que salio definitivamente del santuario.

-Sabía que no me obedecería, te lo agradezco Máscara de la muerte.

-Señor -se acercó tímida una doncella- la diosa Athena ha despertado y pregunta por usted.

El patriarca de inmediato se encaminó a los aposentos de la diosa, cerrando la puerta al entrar y corriendo a abrazarla.

-Pensé que te perdía.

-Lamento haber salido sola. ¿Pudieron detener al que nos atacó?

-No, mi diosa. Escapó con la caballero de Pictor.

Athena preocupada se sintió culpable por la suerte de la amazona.

-Debemos intentar ayudarla.

-Es demasiado peligroso, además… Kanon fue tras ella pese a que se lo prohibí. Si Ares se apodera de él…

-No. No pienses eso. Si eso sucede entonces…

-Tendré que matar a mi propio hermano.

Athena observó el miedo en los ojos de Saga y entendió que era tiempo de entregarle lo que había mandado a hacer para él.

\- 0 -

 _Templo del Fuego Rojo_

Arioch observaba a Li ponerse en guardia. El berseker sonrió al darse cuenta que ella jamás cambiaría, estaba destinada a luchar y dentro de él lamentaba un poco haberla alejado de su destino cuando eran más jóvenes.

-No debiste poner resistencia la noche que te ataqué en nuestro hogar. Nada de esto estaría sucediendo y descansarías plácidamente en el mundo de los muertos, pero siempre buscas el camino más difícil.

-Deja de hablar de cosas que quedaron atrás ¿para que me trajiste aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Para que ese idiota venga por ti.

-¿Quien? ¿Kanon? No lo conoces, él jamás caería en una trampa tan estúpida.

-Bueno, lamentablemente no estarás aquí para saber si estas o no en lo correcto.

Arioch se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, lanzándole varios golpes que desestabilizan a Li.

-Maldición, es bastante rápido. Se mueve casi a la velocidad de los caballeros dorados.

-¿Que sucede? ¿No quieres jugar una última vez conmigo?

El berseker continua atacando, sin que ella logre ver los golpes.

-Esto es aburrido pequeña. Pensé que serías un digno rival, pero veo que eres débil.

Ella de rodillas y sangrando por los golpes del hombre, da un puñetazo en el piso, sintiéndose frustrada. Toda su vida pospuso el momento de probarse en una verdadera batalla, siempre dejo que las circunstancias la guiaran, sin tener el valor de tomar las riendas de su destino, incluso su llegada al santuario había sido voluntad de su maestra. Siempre siguiendo los deseos de todos menos los de ella misma. Y ese hombre, el que tenía enfrente y sonreía al verla caer, era el mismo que alguna vez había amado y por quien había abandonado lo que tenía sentido para ella.

Pensando en cómo toda su vida huyo de todo lo que quería, se pone de pie, dispuesta a no desperdiciar ni una sola oportunidad más por miedo.

-¿Así que quieres más?

-No importa que seas más poderoso que yo, no importa que te hayas convertido en un guerrero de Ares, no te saldrás con la tuya. ¡Te derrotaré!

La amazona eleva su cosmos y toma impulso, asestándole una patada en el rostro al berseker, que se queda asombrado de la nueva determinación con la que lo ataca. Sin perder tiempo, Li gira sobre sus talones para ejecutar una de sus técnicas.

-"Sentencia Cromática".

Arioch se ve en envuelto en una luz multicolor que gira alrededor de él, sin permitir que se mueva.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Crees que podrás vencerme con trucos baratos?

-No es ningún truco, esta técnica revela el color verdadero de tu alma y la juzga en base a tus sentimientos. Si tu corazón esta manchado por el mal, como se que lo está, la misma oscuridad de tu alma será la que te ahogue.

Poco a poco, el color verde oscuro empieza a predominar aquel colorido amarre y a envolver al berseker, pero justo antes de que lo atrapara por completo, un destello de color amarillo comienza a crecer.

-¿Pero que sucede? La sentencia había sido unánime. Si se ha detenido y hay otro color… Eso significa que… Aun hay algo de pureza en su corazón.

Arioch es liberado de la técnica de la santo de Pictor, ante los ojos de asombro de ella. Pero él no pierde el tiempo y aprovecha la confusión para contraatacar.

-"Llamas Infernales"

-¡Ahh! -grita Li cayendo al suelo con la piel ardiente por el fuego del ataque recibido-.

— 0 —

En otra parte del templo los caballeros de Athena habían irrumpido, derrotando a los guardias que habían encontrado. Keres rápidamente sintió su presencia y envió a Brigith a hacerles frente.

-¡Alto ahí! -dijo la chica griega de ojos azules- cualquiera que se atreva a irrumpir en el templo de mi diosa Keres, lo pagara con su vida.

Los caballeros de bronce y Kanon recibieron varios cortes en brazos y cara, producidos por pequeñas escamas verdes.

-¿Que es esto? -preguntó Hyoga- parecen pequeñas escamas.

-Son las escamas de la Químera -afirmó la pecosa mujer- Mi nombre es Brigith, berseker de la Quimera y haré de este templo su tumba.

La mujer se lanzó hacia ellos pero fue repelida por la defensa rodante de Andrómeda.

-Seiya, deben seguir adelante. Hyoga y yo nos encargaremos de ella.

-De acuerdo -contestó Pegaso- vámos.

Hyoga lanzó su polvo de diamante para distraer a la mujer, que no parecía feliz con el hecho de que 3 de los intrusos escaparan. Mientras tanto, Seiya, Shiryu y Kanon continuaron por un largo pasillo.

— 0 —

 _Santuario de Athena_

El caballero de Aries había vuelto de Jamir hacía apenas un día cuando Athena lo mando llamar al salón del Patriarca. Ante la mirada curiosa de Saga, Mu entró al lugar y colocó una Pandora Box enfrente de la diosa.

-Fue difícil, pero su encomienda ha sido cumplida.

-Te lo agradezco Mu, jamás dude de tus habilidades. Yo me encargaré del resto.

El lemuriano asiente y se retira, mientras Athena se acerca a Saga y se sienta en su regazo.

-Athena, alguien puede entrar.

Ella ignorando sus palabras le quita la máscara de Patriarca y le da un beso.

-He estado muy preocupada por todo, pero de entre todas las cosas que causan temor a mi corazón, la idea de que algo malo te suceda es la que más me persigue por las noches.

-No debes preocuparte, yo soy quien debe protegerte.

-Lo se. Pero Kanon porta la armadura de Géminis y si alguien lograra llegar hasta aquí tu no tendrías manera de protegerte. Es por eso que le di a Mu un frasco con mi sangre y le pedí que fuera a Jamir e hiciera algo que jamás había existido.

En ese momento, la Pandora Box se abre, dejando al descubierto una brillante cloth con el object de un sacerdote.

-Athena ¿Que es esto?

-Es la cloth del Patriarca y es tuya.

— 0 —

En el sótano del templo del Fuego Rojo, una malherida Li se pone de pie de nuevo.

-Vamos nena, ya no quiero lastimarte, solo date por vencida y terminaré con tu vida sin más dolor.

-No se cómo manipulaste los colores de mi sentencia cromática, pero eso no sucederá de nuevo. Nada se saldrá de mi control, no más. "Boceto Ilusorio"

Aquella celda se convierte en una pequeña cabaña a un lado de un rio.

-Conozco esto -dice Arioch- ¿Porque nos trajiste a nuestro hogar? ¿Acaso te pusiste nostálgica?

-Sabes bien que no estamos realmente ahí, esto es solo producto de mi imaginación, pero no puedes salir de mi boceto.

-Ah si, también recuerdo ese truco. Te vi practicarlo miles de veces y siempre te distraías dejando algún indicio de la realidad al cual el enemigo podía aferrarse para salir.

-Eso fue antes, cuando era tan solo una adolescente. Tuve bastante tiempo para perfeccionarlo. Anda, intenta encontrar algo que delate la ilusión.

-No me interesa perder el tiempo, se como funcionan tus técnicas, se que esta realmente no puede hacerme daño, solo es para jugar con mi mente. Y se que solo aprendiste a usar estos dos poderes de tu maestra, por lo que no tengo más que matarte y esto desaparecerá. Aceptalo, no eres rival para mi.

Con la furia en sus puños, Li lo ataca una y otra vez, mientras él los esquiva, pero en vez de dejar que el cansancio se apodere de ella, la amazona gana velocidad al punto que Arioch deja de ver los golpes que le lanza. Al estar dentro del boceto, el escenario se modifica a favor de ella, haciendo que el berseker esté desorientado y tropiece. Al estar a merced de la mujer, el berseker intenta hacerla sentir mal.

-Li por favor no hagas esto, entiende, hice todo esto para que estuvieras orgullosa de mi.

-¿Que dices? ¿Orgullosa de ti? ¿De intentar matarme en varias ocasiones y atacar a personas que debo proteger?

Al lograr desconcentrarla, Arioch se levanta y la ataca de nuevo mientras se ríe de ella.

-Athena no tiene oportunidad si sus santos son como tu.

Ella sangra en el piso pensando que quizás sus temores eran ciertos, es posible que jamás se demuestre de lo que es capaz, quizás esta destinada a perder y cierra sus ojos sintiendo como sus fuerzas se van. De pronto siente como un cosmos conocido explota cerca de donde se encuentra y levanta su cabeza.

-Eso.. Eso fue…

-Eso mi amor fue mi plan funcionando. El estúpido gemelo menor vino tras de ti y ahora la gran Keres lo tomará para nuestro señor Ares.

-No, Kanon…

Tomando lo que le resta de fuerza se pone de pie.

-Oh por favor -dice Arioch- de verdad ya no quiero lastimarte. Solo rindete.

-No, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya y se apoderen de Kanon. Se que toda su vida solo ha sido una marioneta de un cruel destino y ahora tiene oportunidad de ser libre, no dejare que ni tu, ni Keres, ni Ares le arrebaten eso.

-Bien, no me dejas opción, no quería llegar a esto pero como te importa demasiado lo que pase con ese perdedor, sera mejor que te pierdas en el inframundo y dejes de preocuparte… "Veneno Blanco"

El de los rizos rubios arroja un liquido viscoso sobre ella, por medio de su casco. Ella intenta limpiarse rápidamente, pues aun recuerda que así fue como quedó inconsciente la última vez.

-No servirá de nada, esta vez te di la dosis letal de veneno y ha entrado en contacto con tu piel, solo tienes algunos minutos antes de que haga efecto y pierdas la vida, no te preocupes, no será tan doloroso.

-Si eso es verdad y moriré, entonces no debo temer. No tendré otra oportunidad para hacer algo por Athena, por Kanon. ¿Tu morirás antes que yo! "Pincel Carmesí"

El pincel que porta en la mano derecha de su armadura se transforma en un ataque de cosmos, incrustándose en el pecho del berseker y tomando su sangre.

-Creo que jamás conociste esta técnica, pero como puedes ver, tu sangre alimentara mi pincel de rojo carmesí. No hay a donde ir ya.

Sin esperar el ataque, Arioch cae de frente, perdiendo su liquido vital hasta que su corazón deja de latir. Li por su parte, empieza a sentir los efectos del veneno, que nublan su vista y la hacen sudar frío. _Kanon…_ Mientras intentaba caminar por las escaleras que la sacarían de aquella prisión, sintió el aire más denso de lo normal y resbalo, cayendo inconsciente.

 _ **Se que la OTP ha estado un poco ausente, pero era necesario para desarrollar esta parte de la historia, prometo que habrá màs en el próximo capitulo.**_


	8. La caída del Templo del Fuego Rojo

**CAÍDA** **DEL TEMPLO DE FUEGO ROJO**

La berseker de la Quimera se había enfrentado a Hyoga, dejándolo fuera de combate y ahora se enfrentaba a Shun. La mujer griega parecía dominar la batalla, tomó impulso y ante la mirada atónita de Andrómeda, logró esquivar la cadena que la atacaba y llegar hasta él, golpeando su rostro.

-Dejémonos de juegos niño, debo ir tras los cobardes que huyeron, así que no demoraré más contigo.

-No, prometí darles tiempo a mis amigos -dice el peliverde con convicción- no te dejaré ir de aquí.

-Ya lo veremos -desafió ella riendo- "Atracción Mortal"

La armadura de la berseker comenzó a destellar ante los ojos del Shun, quien se sintió extrañamente atraído por ese brillo.

-¿Que? ¿Que es esto que siento?

-Es una de las habilidades de la Quimera, ahora estás a mi merced y harás lo que yo quiera.

Andrómeda intentó resistirse al dolor de cabeza que le producía aquel brillo, pero de repente su consciencia quedó en blanco y el dolor se detuvo. Sus ojos se tornaron pardos y sin vida.

-¿Cual es su deseo, mi señora?

\- 0 -

Seiya, Shiryu y Kanon habían llegado a un majestuoso salón con cortinas de terciolpelo

-Estén atentos, puedo percibir un gran cosmos -advierte Kanon- se que nos observa.

-Yo no veo nada.

-¡Seiya Cuidado!"

Shiryu se interpone entre Seiya y el ataque usando su escudo.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunta Seiya- Sal de donde estes.

-Vaya, vaya, así que han logrado llegar hasta aquí. Jamás pensé que insectos de Athena tuvieran el valor de entrar al santuario del señor Ares. Creo que tendré que terminar con ustedes yo misma.

-No si nosotros terminamos contigo primero "Meteoros de Pegaso"

-Espera Seiya ¡no!

Los meteoros son repelidos por una barrera regresando al castaño y golpeándolo contra la pared.

-Esta mujer no es un adversario común -dice Kanon- no podemos confiarnos.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunta Seiya incorporándose- ¿Quien esa mujer?

-El viejo maestro alguna vez me contó sobre el ejército de Ares, los líderes de sus batallones no son humanos cualquiera. Ares elige a dioses menores para dirigir su ejército, por lo que esta mujer es…

-Así es estúpidos, yo soy Keres, diosa de la muerte violenta, uno de los espíritus que acompañan la muerte y destrucción en cada guerra santa.

-Ya veo -dice Kanon- así que Ares se vale de ustedes mientras se encuentra sellado por el poder de Athena, ahora entiendo cómo es que a pesar de ello, logra mantener la sed de sangre entre quienes son tentados por ustedes.

-¡Es suficiente! No soporto que pisen este templo sagrado, serán los primeros en morir en esta guerra en la que Athena por fin perecerá.

-¡Ya cállate! "Meteoros de Pegaso"

Seiya continua atacando sin éxito, mientras Keres ni siquiera se inmuta. El dragón decide probar suerte, pero al intentar acercarse a ella, una cadena detiene su puño.

-¿Pero que? ¡Shun!

Brigith ordena a Shun atacar a Kanon, mientras ella se encarga de Shiryu. Seiya por su parte, es el que se encuentra más herido pero insiste en levantarse.

Andrómeda ataca con su cadena al caballero dorado, que lamenta tener que pelear e su contra pero no se detiene, usando sus puños para intentar despertarlo de ese trance. Mientras esto sucede, el caballero de Géminis siente un cosmos desvanecerse.

-No, no puede sermonearon

Deja caer a Shun y camina hacia la escalera que hay en una esquina pero la cadena de Andrómeda lo detiene.

-Ya basta Andrómeda, no me hagas tener que matarte -dice encendiendo su cosmos con rabia- si es necesario lo haré.

Kanon concentra su energía formando una esfera dispuesto a atacar cuando unas plumas de Fénix le pasan rosando el brazo.

-Eso no será necesario, yo me encargaré de él, ahora ve.

El geminiano observa a Ikki interponerse entre él y Shun y asiente, dejando la pelea para correr escaleras abajo. Mientras el Fénix usa su poder fantasma para intervenir en la hipnosis que aqueja a su hermano.

Shiryu por su lado se encuentra en una pelea muy cerrada.

-"Dragón Naciente"

La berseker observa la técnica de su rival y cruza sus brazos al frente.

-"Escamas de Quimera"

Se produce una fuerte barrera frente a ella que impide que el ataque del caballero de bronce la toque.

-¿Esos es todo caballero de Dragón? Esperaba más de ti que de tus otros dos caballero, pero en fin, será mejor que termine contigo de una vez, siente el mayor poder de la Quimera "Llama Disolutiva"

A pesar de cubrirse con el escudo de su armadura, Shiryu ve como el ataque es más de lo que puede resistir y su vestidura empieza a fundirse con el calor provocado por Brigith. Sin poderlo creer, cae aún con la piel ardiente, cerrando los ojos.

\- 0 -

En el sótano del templo, Kanon encuentra a Li en el piso y encuentra los restos del liquido viscoso que le fue arrojado. La mujer al sentir que la levanta, abre los ojos.

-Debes irte -dice en voz baja- es una trampa, debes irte.

-Lo se, regresaremos juntos al santuario, todo estará bien.

-No, es muy tarde… Es tarde.

Al subir de nuevo al salón, Kanon encuentra a Shun y Shiryu fuera de combate, Seiya siendo totalmente acabado por Keres y a Ikki haciendo frente a la berseker de la Quimera. Por un momento se queda ahi de pie, si decide ayudarlos podría deshacerse de Keres y dar un gran golpe al ejército enemigo, pero es posible que su amiga no sobreviva; si se va quizás tampoco lo haga y más de alguno de los caballeros de bronce muera. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pegaso cae por enésima vez al suelo y entiende que no puede solo irse. Pone a Li en el piso con cuidado y se para frente a Keres, quien le sonríe al ver que puede tener al recipiente de Ares por fin.

A pesar de mantener una pelea difícil contra Brigith, la mujer resulta no ser rival para las alas ardientes del Fénix, quien toma la delantera y pone la pone fuera de combate, pero el Fénix cae al piso exhausto.

Keres sonríe, haciendo a un lado su largo cabello rojo oscuro; no es una mujer demasiado alta, sin embargo su cosmos y presencia impone.

-Kanon, por favor. No deseo lastimar al recipiente de mi señor Ares.

-Yo no soy recipiente de nadie y te lo dejaré muy claro _"Triangulo de Oro"_.

La técnica usada por el ex Dragón Marino rebota en una especie de barrera y lo ataca a él.

-Yo no soy como cualquier enemigo al que te has enfrentado -dice la diosa de la violencia, al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su contrincante- No olvides que peleas contra una diosa.

El peliazul mira de reojo a Li que yace junto a un pilar, mientras se pone de pie, pensando que el tiempo se agota para ella.

-¿Quieres salvar a esa mujer? Así que Arioch tenía razón. Bien, yo puedo revertir el efecto del veneno a cambio de que cooperes conmigo.

-¿De verdad crees que caeré en algo así, diosa de la muerte violenta?

-Es una buena oferta, todos tendríamos lo que queremos.

-Solo hay un problema, yo ya sirvo a una diosa y jamás volveré a traicionar su confianza.

La peliroja lanza un ataque de energía directo al caballero de Géminis pero alguien se interpone para protegerlo.

-¡Fénix! ¿Que demonios crees que haces?

-Vete de aquí Kanon -dijo apenas soportando el dolor del ataque recibido- yo me haré cargo de ella.

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!

Kanon dio media vuelta y tomó en brazos a la santo de plata herida.

-¡Espera! -gritó Keres- Tu y yo aun no hemos terminado esta pelea.

Cortando el camino de la mujer, Ikki le recuerda que èl sera su oponente, lo que Kanon aprovecha para abrir un portal dimensiona e irse.

Al salir del portal, el geminiano cruza el salón patriarcal, llamando a su hermano.

-Volviste -dijo Saga sorprendido- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, pero ella…

Saga revisò los signos vitales de la santo de Pictor, bajando la mirada.

-Creo que es tarde.

-No, debes hacer algo, esto también es tu culpa.

-Tranquilizate, no podemos hacer nada.

-¡No! Debes ayudarme. Jamás te he pedido nada y ella… No merece morir así. Me lo debes Saga. Tú, Shion, Athena.

-Él tiene razón -interrumpe Athena en la discusión- Te lo debemos.

Saori se acerca a la amazona y pone sus manos en su pecho, elevando su cosmos y cubriéndola con esa energía cálida. Unos segundos después, Li abre por un momento los ojos, volviéndolos a cerrar.

-Abrió los ojos -dice Kanon exaltado- Li ¿puedes oírme?

-Esta viva -afirma Saori- pero su cosmos esta sumamente débil y no se si el veneno le haya afectado.

-Será mejor que la lleves al salón de recuperación -dice Saga- ahí cuidaran de ella hasta que mejore.

-Si, y Athena… Gracias.

\- 0 -

Ikki había soportado los ataques de Keres uno tras otro hasta lograr ver a través de ellos y ahora debía traspasar la barrera que la protegía. De una esquina del salón, vio como Shun se ponía de pie, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Andròmeda lanzó sus cadenas contra Keres, haciéndola usar su barrera para defenderse.

-¡Ahora hermano!

Ikki ataca a la peliroja con las alas ardientes del Fénix pero antes de que la técnica golpee a la mujer, Brigith se interpone y recibe el poderoso ataque, cayendo al piso sin vida.

-¡Estúpidos humanos! Han cruzado el limite al creer que pueden vencerme.

Dice Keres al ver que su berseker murió para protegerla. Shun e Ikki se lanzan al mismo tiempo a atacarla con todo su cosmos, mientras ella invoca su poder oscuro y divino. Las 3 energìas colisionan en una fuerte explosión que llena de ruido y luz todo el lugar. Al desvanecerse, los 2 hermanos están en el piso, con heridas. De Keres no hay rastro, por fin lograron vencerla.

\- 0 -

Los caballeros de bronce habían atendido sus heridas y reportado lo sucedido. Volvieron a oriente por indicación de Saori. Parecía que había un momento de paz después de la victoria obtenida en el templo del fuego Rojo.

Saga leía en el amplio sillón de su alcoba cuando Athena entró sonriente de puntillas y asegurándose de que nadie la viera, cerrò la puerta.

-Pareces una niña a punto de hacer una travesura.

-Creo que eso estoy haciendo -contestó la diosa, recostándose a su lado en el sillón- ¿te molesta?

-Claro que no, usted es mi diosa y puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo. Como santo y como hombre.

La pelilila se ruborizó un poco. Saga pocas veces hacia esa clase de comentarios. A pesar de tener algo de tiempo juntos, él siempre era muy respetuoso, pero ese comentario la hizo sentir como la chica de 16 años que era. Guiada por esa sensación, se volteó hacia él y lo besó, primero un poco tímida, después tomó confianza y empezó a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo del peliazul. Al notarlo, él abrió sus ojos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba. Sin pensarlo, bajó su mano por la espalda de la diosa, deseando poder tocarla sin las fibras que los separaban.

Saori podía notar el olor de los cabellos azules que le cubrían el rostro por la cercanía, imaginando cosas que se supone no debería imaginar. Maldecía por dentro la penitencia que le había tocado soportar al tener que mantener una promesa de castidad, sin entender por qué la había hecho siglos atrás.

Saga había estado con algunas mujeres antes, ninguna que le importara lo suficiente como para recordarla en ese momento. Habían sido rostros pasajeros que satisfacían una necesidad. Pero ella. Esa chica a la que le doblaba la edad, lo hacía sentirse inseguro. Una parte de él siempre temería lastimarla y otra, anhelaba poseerla por completo. Mientras hundía sus labios en la fina piel de su cuello, empezó a sentirse fuera de sí.

Ella notó el cambio en la intensidad de las caricias del santo y abrió los ojos, notando el color gris en los antes azulados cabellos.

-Sa.. ¿Saga?

Él no respondió, con la respiración agitada continuó presionando sus labios contra ella, deslizando un poco su vestido por sus hombros. La música de piano que sonaba de fondo, contrastaba con la fuerza con la que el hombre de 1.88 la empujaba sobre el sillón, mientras su mano se deslizaba por debajo de su falda. Ella entró en pánico.

-Saga ¡basta!

Como si despertara de un trance, el geminiano se detuvo y se alejó de ella.

-Perdoname Saori, yo… No se que es lo que me pasa, yo… Perdoname.

Saga salio de la habitación evidentemente afectado, dejándola confundida.

* * *

 **Este capítulo cierra lo que serìa el primer arco de la historia. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo todo este tiempo y espero organizar algunas ideas para continuar.**


	9. Ataque al Santuario

**ATAQUE AL SANTUARIO**

El santuario se había mantenido en una tensa paz por un par de semanas. El ejército enemigo no había dado señales de vida después de la batalla en el Templo de la Muerte Violenta. A pesar de ello, Saori tenía un mal presentimiento que acallaba cada que alguien le preguntaba sobre el tema. Además de eso, tenía un profundo dolor en el corazón, Saga parecía evitarla después de aquel encuentro donde su lado Evil parecía haber vuelto por algunos segundos. A pesar de haber intentado acercarse a hablar al respecto, el Patriarca evadía la conversación y salía huyendo.

Ella se sentía culpable, quizás había sido demasiado miedosa y puritana, quizás debió dejarse llevar. Pero en ocasiones ser la reencarnación de Athena tenía demasiado peso en su actuar. Esa tarde tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Saga, él abrio la puerta y se sorprendió un poco de verla.

-Athena ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

La frialdad en las palabras del geminiano hicieron que la humedad en los ojos de Saori se hiciera presente, pero aún así se armó de valor y entró.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre nosotros, sobre lo que pasó.

Él no contestó nada y entrecerró la puerta.

-Lamento mi comportamiento tan brusco y poco respetuoso.

-Saga… Deja de actuar como así o dime ¿quieres que dejemos de vernos?

El peliazul pasó saliva, realmente no quería perderla pero su miedo a lastimarla era más grande y el silencio como respuesta hizo que la diosa no soportara el desborde de las lagrimas que clamaban por salir.

-Athena, mientras no pueda controlarme por completo a su lado lo mejor será que mantenga mi distancia… Pero debe saber que la amo con cada centímetro de mi ser.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, Saga salió del lugar caminando de prisa con culpa de haberla lastimado con su determinación. Bajó los peldaños hasta su antiguo templo, Géminis. Al parecer Kanon no estaba ahí, por lo que aprovechó para tirarse en el sofá a sentirse el hombre más despreciable de la tierra. Un rato después, el actual Santo de Géminis entró, encontrando a su hermano con un semblante de dolor.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, solo quería estar solo y pensar un rato sin que nadie me molestara.

El gemelo menor se sentó en otro sillón.

-Vamos, ahorrame el sermón de que puedes confiar en mí y dime que pasa. No te habrías venido a esconder acá si no pasara nada.

Un poco pensativo, Saga le narró con vergüenza lo sucedido con Athena.

-No se qué es lo que me sucedió. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Ares?

-Es posible… ¿Y te alejarás de ella solo así? Te conozco, jamás te vi mirar a alguien así.

-Lo sé. Hasta ahora jamás me había sentido así, tan vulnerable. Las mujeres con las que estuve antes eran solo por necesidad pero en realidad nunca las amé. Saori es tan frágil y tan imponente al mismo tiempo que odiaría hacerle daño.

-Si, te entiendo. Digo, yo creo jamás haber amado a alguien, a pesar de haber estado con bastantes mujeres. Ninguna nunca me importó.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Y Pictor?

-Ella… No se que intentas decir, no es momento para ser el hermano molesto.

-¿Entonces no admitirás que esa chica te gusta?

-Saga… Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no importa que tanto me guste, solo terminaré haciéndole daño. Es quien soy.

-Yo te vi realmente afectado cuando estuvo a punto de morir, quizás ella sea tu centro, lo que haga que todo cambie.

Kanon se levantó y fue a la cocina por una cerveza que destapó. En la entrada del templo, alguien se acercaba pero al sentir los cosmos de los gemelos se detuvo y ocultó el suyo.

-Eso solo sucede en los mitos, la verdad es que no me interesa cambiar. Y si ella está pensando igual que tu, la compadezco -dijo dando un sorbo a la bebida- quizás deba irme un tiempo y alejarme, no me gusta que todos piensen que es mi novia. Además ni siquiera es mi tipo, ¿que haría con una mujer como ella?

Detrás de un pilar de la entrada, Li escuchó las palabras de Kanon y su corazón se rompió, jamás había aceptado que él realmente le gustaba, pero el escuchar cómo se expresaba de ella la hizo darse cuenta de la verdad. Con lagrimas en los ojos, dio la vuelta y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Su cosmos inestable logró ser ligeramente percibido por Saga, quien se puso de pie buscando a quién se encontraba con ellos pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie, por lo que regresó a la conversación.

-Deja de ser un necio estúpido ¿sabes lo que yo daría por estar con Saori sin preocuparme de nada? Tienes a alguien a quien le importas y ella te importa a ti aunque lo niegues.

-Yo no puedo estar con nadie porque solo atraigo el sufrimiento de las personas. Y odiaría verla sufrir por mi culpa. Así que entiendo bien lo que haces por Athena, es lo mismo que yo haría por Li.

Saga movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Te vas arrepentir Kanon y no lo digo como amenaza, sino como consejo del hermano mayor que siempre debí ser.

Peldaños abajo, Li cruzaba la casa de Aries a toda prisa cuando se detuvo de golpe. El guardián del templo la saludo notando los ojos llorosos y ella se acercó avergonzada.

-Mu ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro, con gusto te ayudaré si está en mis manos.

\- 0 -

En el santuario de Ares, una figura oscura se hizo presente en el templo de la Llama, -Así que el templo del Fuego Rojo ha caído.

-Si señor Cidoimos, al parecer Keres y su batallón se confiaron y fueron derrotados, tuvimos suerte de que se retiraran sin ingresar al resto de los templos.

-¿Suerte? -dijo el espíritu de la confusión- Deneb, ellos tendrán suerte si logran sobrevivir, pero no la tendrán. Yo no esperaré a que vengan a nosotros, los tomaremos por sorpresa y acabaremos de una vez con esto. ¿Tienes la urna de bronce donde se encuentra el alma del señor Ares?

-Si, la recibió Clío de manos de Brigith de Químera antes de ser derrotada. Ahora se encuentra resguardándola junto a Bel.

-Bien, prepárense y manténganla a salvo. Partiremos cuanto antes.

La mujer rubia asintió y se puso de pie, saliendo del salón. Al mismo tiempo, un hombre más bajo que Cidoimos y de cabello negro se acercó.

-¿De verdad piensas ir al Santuario de Athena y enfrentarla sin una estrategia?

-Es lo que Ares haría, dejar de pensar tanto y solo ir a arrasar con todos. ¿O no lo crees así Fobos? Conoces a tu padre, sabes que tengo razón. Además ¿quien dice que no tengo un plan?

-Bien, entonces si es así, cuenta conmigo. Destruyamos el Santuario y tomemos la vida de Athena.

Ambos comandantes reunieron a sus Bersekers, quienes se presentaron ante ellos formalmente.

-Señor Cidoimos, Deneb de Eurìale a su servicio, le defenderé con lealtad y rabia.

-Clío de Esteno se reporta a su servicio, sin titubear aniquilaré a cualquier enemigo de Ares.

-Bel de Mantìcora, presente para honrarlo.

Los bersekers del ejercito del Terror también hicieron su aparición ante Fobos, su líder.

-Nuestro señor Fobos, nos presentamos ante usted listos para la batalla, yo Leda de Ismenian.

-A sus órdenes, Néfele de Kobalos.

-Sahel de Estínfalo, listo para la pelea.

Cidoimos se puso de pie y le sonrió a Fobos.

-Mañana por la noche, el santuario de Athena caerá -recita Cidoimos- Tomaremos la vida de sus santos y a Athena como nuestra prisionera, pero antes…

Clío de Esteno asiente, acercándose a su líder.

-Clío, tu serás la encargada de la misión más importante, la de despertar a Ares.

-Déjelo en mis manos, no lo defraudaré. Seguiré sus planes y lord Ares volverá a la vida.

\- 0 -

Kanon había puesto algo de ropa en una mochila, con el Santuario en paz había solicitado ausentarse por algunos días. Tomó sus cosas, al salir del templo de Géminis y por un momento se detuvo a pensar si debería buscar a Li para despedirse. _Que tontería, si es justo por eso que me alejo ¿para que querría verla?._ Bajó por las escaleras y caminó tranquilamente hasta salir de los terrenos santos sin mirar atrás.

Mientras tanto, Li empacaba sus cosas. Había decidido dejar la cabaña de los gemelos e ir a las barracas que les correspondían a las reclutas femeninos. Tomó la bolsa donde había puesto sus cosas y su pandora box, antes de salir se detuvo pues casi olvidaba algo. Vio en una mesa la máscara que le había pedido a Mu reparar. Se paró frente al espejo viendo su rostro reflejado y se colocó la careta. Su vida como santo de Athena ahora tomaba un nuevo rumbo.

\- 0 -

Saga deambulaba alrededor de la estatua de Athena, su hermano había partido para alejarse de alguien que quería, para evitar lastimarla; y él hacía algo similar con Saori. Desde que había vuelto a la vida, su mayor temor era causarle tristezas. Pero tratarla así también la haría llorar y lo sabía. Enfrascado en su indecisión, el geminiano no notó un cosmos que se acercaba.

Una mujer de tez oliva y cabellos negros lo observaba desde un pilar. La mujer sostenía, una urna de bronce con grabados antiguos en dorado, aquella urna en la que los Titanes habían encerrado a Ares en la era mitológica, había servido a Athena para detenerlo por siglos. Pero ahora, un solo toque con la piel del recipiente designado por las estrellas, bastaría para abrirlo y liberarlo.

Clio había llegado hasta ahí gracias al poder de Cidoimos y Fobos, que la introdujeron al santuario por medio de un portal. Suspicazmente, la berseker de Esteno atacó por la espalda al peliazul que no esperaba que nadie llegara a ese lugar del santuario.

-"Petrificaciòn de la voluntad " -grito la mujer de 25 años-.

La berseker absorbe el cosmos del Patriarca, solo lo suficiente para inmovilizar a Saga. Al ver que es seguro hacerlo, ella se acerca al peliazul, con la urna mítica y lo pone en sus manos. Saga esta consciente pero nada puede hacer ante la poderosa técnica a la que fue expuesto y cuando sus dedos entran en contacto con la urna, el cerrojo se abre de inmediato, expulsando una luz rojiza que primero se eleva al cielo y después se introduce en él.

Clio al ver que el plan funcionó se arrodilla.

-Mi gran señor Ares, bienvenido sea. Por favor, deme instrucciones para honrarlo.

El dios de la guerra, ahora en el cuerpo del geminiano sonríe, dándose cuenta de que se encuentra en el Santuario de Athena.

-Continua con lo que tu líder te indico, yo tengo algo que hacer antes…

\- 0 -

En las afueras del santuario, Cidoimos y Fobos sienten el cosmos de su dios despertar y dan el banderazo de salida para el ataque. Los 5 bersekers que comandan entre ambos ingresan arrasando con los soldados que encuentran a su paso.

Shaina y algunas reclutas que se encuentran entrenando en coliseo son las primeras en escuchar los gritos de dolor de los hombres que resguardan el recinto, por lo que se apresuran a ir en esa dirección. Al llegar encuentran una masacre, pero solo un enemigo sigue ahi, pues el resto ha avanzado hacia las doce casas.

-¡Alto! -dice la cobra- ¿Quien eres?

El hombre de 1.82 y cabello azul claro se da la vuelta observando a la santo de plata.

-Vete de aquí mujer, les daré una oportunidad a ti y esas niñas que te acompañan de conservar su vida.

-Hum… Ya veo, el ejercito de Ares ha decidido venir directamente al Santuario. Pero están muy equivocados si creen que podrán llegar a Athena tan fácilmente.

El berseker de ojos turquesas hace una mueca de desprecio.

-Mi oferta fue benevolente, pero si desean perder sus vidas por una causa tan patética como la justicia que defiende su estúpida diosa, entonces les concederé una muerte dolorosa.

Con rápidos movimientos, el hombre pone fuera de combate a la mayoría de las chicas que apenas y cuentan con el entrenamiento básico. Disfrutando de la sangre que ve correr, se detiene ante Shaina, que ve impotente como sufren.

-Eres un maldito bastardo, ellas ni siquiera llevan una armadura que las proteja.

-¿Yo soy el malo? Tu fuiste quien decidió que ellas perecieran al no aceptar rendirte. No sabes a quien te estas enfrentando mujer, yo soy Sahel de Estìnfalo, el ave mitológica que desgarra a cualquier enemigo y ahora es tu turno de sentir el mismo dolor que ellas. ¡Vamos! Grita para mí " Pluma Letal de Bronce"

El berseker se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, lanzando cientos de plumas metálicas llenas de agresiva cosmoenergìa. La cobra sale volando llena de cortes en brazos y piernas, ocasionados por el ataque. Observando sus heridas, Shaina piensa que debe proteger a las chicas que aun agonizan, por lo que se pone de pie.

-No creas que te resultará tan sencillo deshacerte de mi ¡A mi Cobra!

Los ataques de la peliverde son esquivados por Sahel.

-¿Ese es tu ataque mujer? Es realmente lento. Con poder de ese nivel no lograrás si quiera tocarme -dice mientras avanza a ella con su ataque de nuevo- ¡muere santo de Athena!

Shaina sale volando de nuevo, gritando por las heridas. Temblando de dolor en el suelo, ella piensa en Seiya. Algo que siempre ha amado de él es como se pone de pie una y otra vez, el jamas pierde la fe. Lentamente, hace el intento de ponerse de pie, pero el berseker de Estìnfalo comienza a patearla.

Una de las reclutas se pone de pie.

-¡Oye tu! Ya dejala en paz.

Sahel voltea y camina hacia la delgada chica de apenas 11 años y la toma por el cuello.

-Así que aun no mueres. Yo te guiare niña idiota.

El berseker comienza a apretar su cuello, lo que hace que la Cobra se ponga de pie.

-Dejala ir, tu oponente soy yo. Se que quizás no tengo la fuerza necesaria para detenerte, pero no dejare que la mates, no mientras yo tenga fuerza en mi interior.

\- 0 -

Athena caminaba por los pasillos de la casa Patriarcal cuando sintió un enorme cosmos lleno de ira destellar en dirección de la estatua de Athena, envió a las doncellas que la acompañaban de regreso al comedor y temerosa buscó a Saga, a quien no había visto desde temprano en la mañana. Al llegar a la estatua de Athena, no vio nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que decidió ir a sus aposentos y esperar tener noticias de lo que aquello hubiera podido ser.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Saga de pie frente a la ventana, su cabello lucía de un tono grisáceo, por lo que ella se detuvo de golpe.

-Sa..¿Saga?

Él se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada caminó hasta ella, tomándola de la cintura y dándole un apasionado beso. Después de días donde Saga se había mostrado distante y arrepentido de haberse excedido con ella, parecía que por fin buscaba la reconciliación. Saori cerró sus ojos, había extrañado a su amado tanto que ni siquiera le extrañó cuando la aventó bruscamente sobre la cama y se colocó encima de ella. El toque de sus manos recorriendo sus muslos se tornó más fuerte, los besos perdieron la ternura habitual y se tornaron necesitados y llenos de dolor. El peso del cuerpo masculino no le permitía moverse cuando sintió un tirón en el cabello y la boca de él marcando su cuello. La diosa pensó por un momento detenerlo pero recordó la última vez, parecía que Saga se veía cegado por el deseo cuando estaba cerca de ella y lo que menos quería era que él volviera a sentirse culpable por darle rienda suelta a sus instintos, después de todo ella también deseaba estar con él.

Así, la pelilia calló y consintió las rudas caricias de su acompañante. Unos minutos después, escuchó voces de doncellas que se alertaban entre ellas sobre un ataque a las doce casas.

-Saga, algo sucede -dijo ella intentando levantarse- debemos ir a ver que es lo que pasa, yo también sentí algo siniestro hace unos momentos.

Ignorando la petición de Athena, el hombre la recostó sobre la cama de nuevo, usando la fuerza y sin más, arrancó la parte superior de su vestido. Saori se asustó y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar.

-Saga por favor, no quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea así.

Hundido en sus pechos, Ares comenzó a reír.

-Jajajaja Athena… Siempre he pensado que eres una diosa débil y emocional, pero jamás pensé que llegarás a esto.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa, Saga?

-¿Aun crees que soy ese inútil mortal, Athena? ¿No logras diferencias el toque de un sucio humano al de un dios?

Saori lo miró aterrorizada y sin poderlo creer.

-No.. Tu eres… ¡Ares!

* * *

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, necesitaba reacomodar mis ideas y detallar al ejercito de Ares para poder hacerlo. Espero haya valido la pena la espera. Mil gracias por leer!


	10. Una lucha interminable

**UNA LUCHA INTERMINABLE**

Los enemigos habían llegado a la primera casa, topándose con Mu, pero siendo 4 enemigos contra uno, rápidamente consiguieron distraerlo y atacarlo. Mu intentó detenerlos, pues sabía que Aldebarán aún no regresaba a su templo, pero solo consiguió retener a uno de ellos.

-Caballero dorado -dijo el berseker al verse atrapado en el Muros de Cristal- veo que has logrado truncar mi camino. Pero eso no importa, 3 bersekers más han logrado ingresar a los 12 templos y estoy seguro que en cuestión de minutos lograrán llegar hasta Athena.

-¿Minutos dices? -preguntó Mu- ¿Que clase de caballeros crees que somos los Santos de Athena? Ningún caballero dorado se rendirá solo así.

-Eso no importa, no es cuestión de que se rindan -afirmó el hombre de ojos orientales- es cuestión de superioridad.

Mu observó a su rival, su estatura de aproximadamente 1.75 y su complexión delgada no lo hacía ver muy intimidante, sin embargo algo en sus ojos azul claro le producía escalofrío.

-Tu eres Mu ¿no es así? -preguntó el berseker- he escuchado sobre ti. Eres el legendario reparador de armaduras. Bien, en ese caso me presentaré, mi nombre es Leda, del Dragón de Ismenian y seré la última persona a la que verás "Colmillos Clónicos"

La imagen del Berseker comenzó a multiplicarse rodeando al ariano y sin más, todos comenzaron a atacarlo.

\- 0 -

Cuando Li piso el suelo del recinto, se encontró con varios soldados heridos. Al acercarse a ayudar, uno de ellos la puso sobre aviso. Los Bersekers habían irrumpido en el Santuario y habían cruzado la casa de Aries. Ella se dio cuenta de que Aldebarán aún no había vuelto a su templo, desde la vez en que casi muere por el ataque de un enemigo. Y Géminis… Kanon se había marchado. Los rumores ya habían llegado a ella sobre la supuesta deserción del gemelo menor.

Si estaba en lo correcto, eso le daría al ejército enemigo la ventaja de 2 templos vacíos y llegarían a Athena más rápido. En buen momento Kanon había decidió marcharse, pensó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las 12 casas.

\- 0 -

Las heridas de la cobra eran graves. Una vez más estaba en el piso, boca abajo recibiendo los golpes del berseker de Estínfalo, quien no parecía sentir piedad.

-Esto terminará ahora muñeca de trapo.

Cuando Sahel concentraba su cosmos para dar el golpe final a Shaina, unos pasos se acercaron.

-"Restricción"

El berseker no pudo moverse más, lo que permitió a Milo ayudar a la peliverde.

-Lamento haber tardado preciosa, pero es difícil dejar mi templo en pleno ataque de bersekers.

-No debiste venir, tengo todo bajo control, Escorpio engreído.

-Si, eso pude notar -bromea mientras la pone a salvo- ahora, esperame aquí un momento. Alguien debe enseñarle a ese animal cómo tratar a una dama.

Milo se acercó al berseker, quien logró romper el ataque que lo ataba.

-¿Como te atreves a interrumpir una batalla, desgraciado? Di tu nombre para saber a quien enviaré al infierno.

-Soy Milo de Escorpión, y este lugar será tu tumba.

Ambos iniciaron a atacar con toda su fuerza, el sonido de las armaduras chocando era el único sonido alrededor.

-"Aguja Escarlata"

-"Pluma Letal de Bronce"

\- 0 -

3 Bersekers habían pasado el templo de Tauro sin problema y ahora, estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de Géminis.

-Bien, no debería haber nadie aquí -afirmó Bel de Mantícora- así que ganemos tiempo y lleguemos lo más pronto con lord Ares.

Sus compañeros asintieron y entraron corriendo pero se detuvieron de golpe.

-¿Donde estamos? -preguntó Néfele de Kobalos- ¿como puede haber un lugar así dentro de una de las casas?

Deneb de Euriale no dijo nada, solo observaba aquel lugar. Había árboles, montañas, no se veía una salida o algún lugar al cual dirigirse. Por fin habló,

-Esto no es real, debe ser alguna especie de ilusión causada por alguien.

-Entonces no estamos solo como creímos.

-Así es Bel, alguien nos está intentando detener.

-¿Y ahora como saldremos de aquí? -preguntó Néfele- esto no puede mantenernos aquí atrapados.

Deneb recorrió parte de aquel lugar.

-Ya veo… Sal ahora, puedo sentir tu cosmos.

El lugar comenzó a oscurecerse un con relámpagos, una figura apareció, manteniéndose en las sombras.

-Supongo que no puedo mantenerlos aquí para siempre.

-¿Quien eres? -preguntó Bel-¿Eres un santo dorado?

-Lamento decepcionarlos, el guardián de este templo no se encuentra aquí. Pero eso no quiere decir que puedan pasar libremente por él. Yo Li de Pictor, resguardaré la casa de Géminis a nombre del Santo dorado Kanon.

Li salió de las sombras, los bersekers tomaron posición de ataque, pero Deneb la reconoció.

-Yo te conozco, estuviste cuando cayó el templo de la Muerte Violenta, conociste a Arioch en su vida anterior a servir a Ares.

-Vaya, no pensé que mi fama me precedía. Bien pues al menos saben quien es su oponente.

-No pensarás luchar tu sola contra 3 de nosotros, después de todo, solo eres una Santo de Plata.

-Estoy consciente de la desventaja -dijo Li tranquila- se que no saldré viva de aquí si me enfrento a los 3 al mismo tiempo. Pero sería un deshonor para mí dejarlos pasar.

-Pues que idiota eres -dijo Bel- Si es así, no perdamos más el tiempo.

Los 3 se lanzaron a ella, quien usó el "Boceto Ilusorio" con el que controlaba el escenario, para esquivar los ataques. Néfele de Kobalos usó la invisibilidad que le proporcionaba su armadura para acercarse a ella y atacarla. Li perdió por completo la concentración, ocasionando que la ilusión se desvaneciera.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil -dijo Néfele- andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

Los 3 Bersekers comenzaron a andar, pero Deneb sintió que algo sujetaba su pie.

-¿Pero que?

Li aun en el piso, la había sujetado, impidiendo que continuara.

-Por todos los dioses, que mujer tan testaruda -grito Deneb- Adelántense, acabaré con ella y los alcanzaré en un segundo.

Bel y Néfele asintieron y siguieron su camino sin mirar atrás. Deneb miró a su oponente preguntándose el motivo de sus acciones.

\- 0 -

Ares disfrutaba la expresión de Athena, quien jamás imaginó estar en una situación así. El dios de la guerra se acercó y acarició la mejilla de la pelilila.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he querido saber como sería estar contigo en la intimidad.

-¡No me toques! -replicó Saori virando el rostro hacia otro lado- No me interesan tus fantasías Ares, quiero que dejes el cuerpo de Saga.

-¿Que pasa? La hija favorita de Zeus estaba dispuesta a entregarse a un despreciable humano pero no al dios más viril del Olimpo -dijo burlándose- No puedo creerlo ¿Acaso estas enamorada de este mortal?

Saori lo miró con desprecio y lagrimas en los ojos. Su enemigo se reía de los sentimientos que guardaba por su recipiente y lo aprovechaba para lastimarla.

-No espero que lo entiendas Ares, solo te pido que lo dejes fuera de esto. Es a mi a quien quieres ¿no es así?

-Es atractivo, entiendo eso. Pero has estado haciéndote la puritana todos estos siglos y ahora tiras todo por la borda para meter a uno de tus caballeros en tu cama -afirmaba Ares mientras acariciaba un mechón de cabello de la diosa- Creo que ahora lo entiendo. Ese afán por ayudar a idiotas como Perseo y los otros. Siempre has querido ser humana y estar al lado de ellos ¿no?

-No eres quien para juzgarme. Ayudé a esos héroes en la era del mito porque reconocía su valor, su astucia. Pero Saga es.. Él es diferente y no permitiré que lo uses o lo lastimes.

-¿Y que piensas hacer Athena? Tu Santuario está siendo masacrado en este momento por mi ejército. Tu adorado Patriarca esta ahora bajo mi poder. Y tu… Tu harás lo que me plazca de ahora en adelante. Yo gané, después de todo yo he ganado, hermanita.

Saori miró de reojo por la habitación buscando su báculo, que había dejado cerca de la entrada. Intentando disimular, se puso de pie escuchando las amenazas del dios y avanzó hacia la puerta. En un movimiento rápido, ella tomó el báculo y se giró para atacar a Ares. Pero el dios de la guerra había adivinado sus intenciones y la sujetó con fuerza, haciendo que el báculo cayera al suelo.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes contra mi, Athena? Será mejor que termine contigo de una vez.

Ares elevó a Saori con una mano, sosteniéndola de la garganta. Aunque ella intentaba liberarse, la fuerza física del dios la superaba por mucho. Él disfrutaba verla desesperada por no poder respirar.

-Vamos, suplica para mi, Athena.

El aire llegaba cada vez menos a los pulmones de la diosa, quien comenzó a sentir que se desvanecía. De pronto y en contra de su voluntad, las manos de Ares perdieron fuerza y dejaron caer a Saori, que terminó jadeando en el piso, con las marcas en el cuello. Ares cayó sobre sus rodillas, gritando confundido y de pronto su cabello se volvio azul.

-Saori, acaba conmigo. No lograré controlarlo por mucho tiempo.

-¡Saga!

Ella corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No te perderé. Ares no se saldrá con la suya.

-Saori… Ahhh -Saga gritaba sufriendo por mantener al dios a raya- Debes hacerlo, toma tu báculo y hazlo ahora, no permitiré que te dañe. Sabes que es lo correcto.

La diosa lo miró llorando, no quería repetir el cruel destino de su amado. Ya había perdido la vida guiado por Nike una vez. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en otra manera de derrotar al cruel dios, así que buscó el báculo con la mano.

\- 0 -

El caballero de Aries había evitado la mayoría de los ataques de Leda de Ismenian y sus múltiples sombras gracias al Muro de Cristal pero ahora, el berseker había usado su técnica "Constricción Letal", que le permitía colocarse detrás de él y con los brazos apretarlo con fuerza descomunal.

Mu estaba sorprendido del poder físico que alguien de complexión tan delgada pudiera ejercer tanto daño con un ataque así. Él mismo no era un Santo que luchara cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que salir de esto le estaba costando. El Berseker lo sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza y el ariano escuchaba crujir sus huesos. Sin poder resistir más, Mu usó su telekinesis para escapar, Leda asombrado, lo buscó a su alrededor.

-Caballero de Athena ¿de verdad correrás a esconderte?

-No me estoy escondiendo -dijo el Santo de Aries apareciendo frente a él- "Extinción de Luz Estelar"

Al tomarlo de sorpresa, el Berseker de Ismenian recibió el ataque de lleno y terminó en el suelo sumamente herido.

-Admito mi derrota -dijo mientras corría un hilo de sangre por su boca- Tu ganas, caballero de Athena.

\- 0 -

Bel y Néfele habían continuado hasta el templo de Cáncer. Ambos entraron al lúgubre lugar.

-¿Que es ese olor? -dijo la Berseker de Kobalos- Es como si oliera a la muerte misma.

-A mi no me molesta -contestó Bel – El olor a sangre y muerte siempre me ha parecido agradable.

Unos pasos firmes se acercaron a ellos.

-Me alegra que les guste mi templo, bienvenidos sean. Yo soy Deathmask de Cáncer y esta será su tumba.

-Ve adelante Néfele. Yo me encargaré de este.

-¿Estas seguro, Bel?

Deathmask dejó pasar a la mujer rubia, manteniendo una sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía cómodo con el enemigo que el destino le había enviado.

\- 0 -

Milo había logrado asestarle 10 agujas escarlatas a Sahel de Estínfalo, quien a pesar de ello, aún se movía con agilidad y fuerza.

-Así que este es el ataque del Escorpión -dice el Berseker- la verdad esperaba que fuera más agresivo. Ahora te mostraré lo que el Ave de Estínfalo puede hacer, el ave mitológica que acababa con cualquier enemigo que se le acercara "Desecho Estelar"

El Berseker da un gran salto, extendiendo los brazos y al estar justo sobre Milo, arroja una lluvia de energía tóxica.

-¿Que es esto? Ahhh Este ataque esta haciendo que mi piel se abra, si no estuviera vistiendo la armadura de oro seguramente habría cubierto mi cuerpo de heridas. No debo subestimarlo.

El Escorpión, con una rodilla en el piso, ve cómo Shaina a perdido la consciencia a causa de las heridas.

-¿Que sucede caballero de Athena? No estarás pensando en rendirte ¿o si?

Milo se puso en posición de ataque y elevó su cosmos, no permitiría que aquel hombre lo derrotara. A la velocidad de la luz, logró descargar el resto de las agujas escarlatas, ocasionando que la hemorragia del enemigo aumentara.

-Venir al Santuario y creer que puedes derrotar a los Santos dorados fue tu error. Un caballero de Athena jamás se rinde. "Antares"

El ataque de Escorpio logró hacer caer a Sahel, que en un charco de sangre, admitió su derrota.

Milo regresó a donde se encontraba la Santo de Ofiuco y la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a sanar sus heridas.

\- 0 -

En una playa cercana, Kanon caminaba recordando su pasado en el fondo del océano. En aquel entonces no se preocupaba más que por sí mismo, se sentía poderoso e imparable. Pero muchas batallas después, había aprendido que el estar solo no siempre era necesario para ganar. Los caballeros de bronce habían logrado milagros con su amistad. Quizás Saga tenía razón, no tenía nada de malo preocuparse por alguien o disfrutar su compañía pero hasta ahora jamás había sido completamente sincero con nadie, ni siquiera con Saga. Y abrirse de la manera en que lo hacía con Li lo hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable.

De pronto, sintió una energía poderosa en dirección del Santuario. No solo percibió un cosmos que parecía divino, también percibió otro muy familiar que parecía totalmente consternado.

-¡Saga!

\- 0 -

Néfele de Kobalos llegó a la casa de Leo pero para su sorpresa, Clío de Estínfalo ya se encontraba ahí.

-Clío ¿como es que?

-Eso no importa. Nuestro dios Ares está ya con Athena, nuestro triunfo es inminente. Debes apresurarte a ir a la siguiente casa y derrotar al santo dorado de Virgo. Yo me encargaré de Leo -dijo la Berseker de Estínfalo mientras bloqueaba un ataque de Aioria que se había acercado a ellas de manera sigilosa- ¡vete ya!

Néfele avanzó y su compañera repelió con una patada al Santo de Leo, estrellándolo contra una columna.

-Bien minino dorado, juguemos un poco.

\- 0 -

En el templo de Géminis, Li se había puesto de pie y había a comenzado a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a la Berseker de Euriale. La mujer rubia intentaba evadir los golpes de la Santo de plata, pero la sobrepasaba en agilidad. Deneb se ve acorralada y decide usar una de sus técnicas.

-No te confíes demasiado, "Aleteo Dorado"

Una potente ventisca formada por cosmoenergía golpeó a Li, derribándola. Sin permitirle que se pusiera de pie, la Berseker de Euriale comenzó a patearla.

-No entiendo por que proteges un templo que no es tuyo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Santuario caiga en manos de Ares, pudiste haber huido.

-¿Huir? -pregunta Li, deteniendo el pie de Deneb antes de que la pateé una vez más- Protejo este templo porque es mi deber como Santo y porque el mi deseo hacerlo en nombre de la amistad que siento por el caballero que no se encuentra en este momento para hacerlo.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso este es la casa de tu novio? -Deneb pregunta riéndose- Que idiota eres.

-No es así, pero es una persona especial para mí y se que si te dejo pasar se culpará por no haber estado aquí para detenerte. Además, Géminis es también mi estrella y pondré su nombre en alto. "Juicio Cromático"

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer a IchigoXDStrawberry por el art de AresxAthena que hizo inspirado en este fic_

 _A Monik83 por motivarme con sus comentarios sobre el shipp KanonxLi._

 _Y también a Lili Prince que me dio algunas ideas para desarrollar las técnicas de mis Bersekers._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	11. ¿Aun estas ahí?

**¿AUN ESTAS AHI?**

Saori sujetó con fuerza su báculo, sabía que era su deber acabar con la amenaza de Ares, pero al ver los ojos tristes del hombre que amaba supo que no podía hacerlo y apagó su cosmos. En ese momento, el cabello de Saga cambio de color.

-Veo que tener a este humano como recipiente tiene sus ventajas -dijo riendo Ares- aunque debo de admitir que despierta sensaciones extrañas en mi.

El dios de la guerra secó las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la diosa.

-Athena… No entiendo cómo puedes seguir protegiendo a los humanos después de tanto tiempo. Te han defraudado y lastimado innumerables veces ¿por que? ¿por que seguir creyendo en ellos? Cada reencarnación has derramado tu sangre solo para que ellos continúen desafiando a los dioses, odiándose entre ellos. Son seres que jamás lograrán evolucionar y seguirán matándose por cosas como la envidia, la ira, la ambición.

-Ares, se que ni tú ni el resto de los dioses lo comprende. Solo alguien que ha vivido entre ellos, ha visto de cerca que detrás de todos esos defectos hay amor, bondad y esperanza. Ellos son capaces de lograr milagros solo con su fe y eso es lo que los hace tan especiales y poderosos. Mientras yo tenga vida, no dejaré de luchar por esta Tierra.

-Esperaba que dijeras alguna estupidez como esa. Ahora ya no tendré remordimientos cuando corte tu cabeza con mi espada.

\- 0 -

Néfele entro al templo de Virgo y se encontró con Shaka meditando. Desconcertada se acercó a él.

-¿Eres quien resguarda este lugar? ¡Contesta!

-Si, soy Shaka de Virgo – pronunció el rubio pacíficamente- No me gusta la idea de combatir contra una mujer, por lo que te pediré solo una vez que renuncies a la idea de atravesar por mi casa.

-Que tontería, como si ustedes no tuvieran mujeres dentro de su ejército. Mi nombre es Néfele de Kobalos y no pienso rendirme. Así que si no tienes más que decir ¡ponte de pie y pelea!

Shaka dejó su meditación, y sin abrir los ojos se dispuso a usar una de sus poderosas técnicas. Sin embargo, la berseker se puso en guardia y sin más, se desvaneció. El caballero de Virgo, intentó sentir el cosmos de su oponente, pero había desaparecido por completo. De repente, recibió una patada en el rostro que no pudo evitar. Confundido, tuvo la intención de abrir los ojos, pero se contuvo. _No puede ser que me haya desconcentrado tan fácilmente,_ pensó. Unas risas de mujer se empezaron a escuchar en eco por todo el lugar.

-Esperaba más del "hombre más cercano a dios", supongo que incluso alguien con la habilidad de dominarse a sí mismo, puede caer en el juego de Kobalos.

Shaka intentaba ubicar a la Berseker, pero su cosmos aparecía y desaparecía de manera aleatoria.

-En la era del mito, los Kobalos era espíritus que se divertían asustando y engañando a los humanos. Por lo que entiendo que te sientas desconcertado y esto es solo el principio, " Trampa Anulatoria"

Shaka recibió el ataque sin poder hacer nada. A pesar de que no sintió heridas físicas inmediatas, el rubio pudo apreciar como su cosmos era consumido por algo o alguien.

-¿Que es lo que me hiciste?

-He hecho que tu cosmos escape de tu cuerpo, se irá desvaneciendo lentamente y aunque intentes explotarlo, ya no podrás usarlo al límite. Lo siento -dijo ella recuperando la visibilidad- pero me gusta jugar y hoy tu serás mi juguete perfecto.

\- 0 -

La santo de Pictor había ejecutado su técnica Juicio Cromático sobre su enemiga, esperando encontrar un aura oscura, como un berseker seguramente lo tendría; pero para su sorpresa, Deneb emanaba colores limpios y cálidos.

-No puede ser -dijo ella- mi ataque debería castigarte por las cosas malvadas que hayas cometido pero… No logro ver maldad en ti. ¿Cómo es que alguien como tu, le sirve a un dios como Ares?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Deneb furiosa atacó a puño limpio. Li no se defendió, por lo que terminó con varias heridas, antes de que la Berseker le reclamara por no defenderse.

-¿Que te pasa? Hace unos momentos hablabas de defender este templo ¿Acaso no vas a atacarme?

-No lo haré. Me convertí en caballero para luchar por quien no podía defenderse, por ideales como la justicia y la igualdad. No pelearé contra alguien que no tiene maldad en su corazón.

-¿Que?

El rostro de Deneb mostraba asombro y confusión pero rápidamente recuperó la concentración.

-En ese caso, terminaré contigo de una vez "Garra de Sangre Dual"

La rubia lanzó un ataque de garras cósmicas con la que atravesó la piel de la santo de plata, que comenzó a sangrar en el piso.

-Debiste tomar tu oportunidad de acabar conmigo. Ahora el veneno e Eurìale esta corriendo por tus venas y te debilitara hasta que consuma tu vida.

Li miraba hacia el suelo sin decir nada. Efectivamente podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba al veneno.

-Es la segunda vez que un Berseker intenta matarme envenenada… Quizás es mi destino. Pero no pienso morir sin antes saber ¿Por que peleas? Tu corazón no es malvado ¿Que es lo que te hace levantar tus puños en contra de Athena?

-Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo, pero si tanto deseas dejar este mundo sabiéndolo, seré considerada y te lo diré. Yo jamás deseé esto. Mi hermana y yo nacimos bajo la estrella de las Gorgonas, Esteno y Euriale. Cuando Cidoimos, el señor de la Llama vino a nosotros y nos ofreció poder ilimitado yo me negué. Hubiera preferido la muerte antes que convertirme en esto.

-¿Que dices? Y entonces ¿Como fue que logro convencerte?

-Por mi hermana, Clìo -confiesa triste Deneb- Ella aceptó sin más y yo no permitiría que la apartaran de mi. Siempre estuvimos juntas desde niñas. Solo nos tuvimos la una a la otra. Así que no importa si le sirvo a Ares, a Athena o a cualquier otro estúpido dios. Yo solo lucho para mantener a mi hermana a salvo.

-Pues es lo más cobarde y tonto que he escuchado. Si realmente amaras a tu hermana como dices, habrías hecho algo para evitar que Ares la manipulara a ti y a ella. Siempre tenemos elección. Yo antes hui de lo que anhelaba, por miedo y por inmadurez, pero ahora he aprendido que el destino siempre nos lleva a donde debemos estar. Por eso lucho, por eso defiendo este templo. No por un hombre, sino por amistad, por lealtad. Así nadie jamás me lo agradezca, yo se que esto es lo correcto y no me importa dar mi vida por mis ideales.

La rubia miraba a Li, mientras reflexionaba sus palabras. Ella jamás pensó en desafiar a Ares, jamás tuvo el valor y determinación que aquella santo de Athena le mostraba en ese momento. Siguió los caprichos de su hermana, quien había sido cegada por su deseo de venganza y ambición. ¿Acaso aquella mujer tenía razón? ¿Debió oponerse y luchar para salvarla en lugar de aceptar el destino de los dioses?

De repente, la santo de Pictor se puso de pie y en posición de ataque.

-Pensé que debía dejar de luchar para que entendieras que rendirse ante el destino no es la única opción. Pero si no lo hiciste por tu hermana, nunca lo comprenderás y entonces no hay razón para que deje de pelear "Pincel Carmesí"

Li lanza su ataque y atraviesa el vientre de Deneb, quien cae de rodillas sangrando. La Berseker ve como Li cae al piso, sucumbiendo ante los efectos nocivos del ataque anterior y reconoce el valor de su contrincante. Despacio, Deneb se acerca a Li, que yace aun consiente y entierra sus garras de nuevo en ella, que empieza a convulsionar.

-Tranquila -dijo la Berseker- mi técnica me permite inyectarle cosmos a mi enemigo, pero es mi decisión si es veneno o antídoto. Entendí tus palabras, Li de Pictor. Alguien como tu, que pelea por sus ideales, no merece morir.

Deneb cae por la herida provocada por la santo de Plata, quedando a un lado de ella.

\- 0 -

En el cuarto templo, Deathmask se medía con Bel de Mantícora.

-"Extremidad Final de Mantícora"

El cangrejo recibe una poderosa patada que lo deja fuera de combate por algunos segundos. Poco después se pone de pie, tronando su cuello.

-No estuvo mal pero no es suficiente para acabar con alguien como yo.

El caballero de Cáncer se arroja sobre su adversario, quien logra esquivar el golpe y rápidamente lo ataca de nuevo.

-Así que quieres más, de acuerdo "Pua Ardiente"

Decenas de aguijones atacaron al santo dorado de Athena ocasionándole heridas en los lugares que la armadura no alcanzaba a proteger, lo que ocasionó que gritara de dolor.

-Admítelo caballero, no eres rival para mí. Date por vencido de una vez y tu muerte será rápida.

-Se que muchas veces me han considerado el santo más débil de mi rango. Incluso mi armadura me ha abandonado en el pasado, pero la nueva vida que me ha otorgado la diosa Athena es un regalo que no pienso desperdiciar. No cometeré los mismos errores que en el pasado ¿me oíste?

El Berseker sonrió. Se sentía sumamente confiado de ganar.

-Lamento contradecirte, pero esa vida que tu diosa te otorgó será desperdiciada en vano. Todo por seguirla a ella. Nunca he entendido por qué alguien seguiría a una diosa débil y sentimental como Athena.

-Alguna vez fui un idiota como tu -dijo Deathmask- pensaba que era necesario hacer sufrir a los demás para demostrar mi superioridad. Pero luego, conocí a alguien que enseñó el amor y la bondad. A pesar de que la perdí, entendí lo que hacía a Athena luchar contra dioses egoístas como el tuyo.

-Ya me tienes harto con esas cursilerías, te mandaré con esa mujer que te ablandó el corazón para que te pudras junto con ella "Devorador Ancestral"

El Berseker de Mantícora abre un agujero negro alrededor del caballero de Cáncer, que empieza a ser consumido lentamente.

-¿Pero que demonios es esto?

-Es mi técnica más poderosa, ese agujero negro te absorvera por completo en un par de minutos, así que despídete santo de Athena.

-¿Y por que no nos vamos juntos? "Ondas Infernales"

Ambos fueron transportados al Monte Yumotsu

-¿Que es este lugar? -preguntó Bel-.

-Estamos en la entrada del infierno -contestó Deathmask, quien tenía una pierna inhabilitada por el agujero negro- Yo mismo te lanzaré por aquella abertura

Ambos comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, el Italiano cada vez se debilitaba más, por lo que tomó una decisión. Sujeto por la espalda a Bel y elevó su cosmos.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo idiota?

-Pensé que al venir aquí tu técnica no tendría efecto, pero si de igual manera moriré, no me iré solo.

Deathmask hace arder todo su cosmos, lanzándose con el Berseker por la puerta hacia el Inframundo. En sus pensamientos solo una cosa gira en su mente, "Helena, esperame, ya voy hacia allá"

\- 0 -

Cidoimos y Fobos entraron en la cámara de Athena, donde Ares estaba a punto de usar su espada en ella.

-Mi señor, lamentamos la interrupción -dijo Cidoimos- hemos tenido algunas bajas y necesitamos sus instrucciones.

Ares los miró molesto, mientras Saori aprovechó para alejarse unos pasos de él.

-¿Cómo es posible que unos malditos santos hayan derrotado a nuestros Bersekers? En guerras pasadas los hemos masacrados ¿Que hicieron mal?

-Padre, creo que los subestimamos -contestó Fobos- aun tenemos un par de guerreros luchando pero creemos que lo mejor sería que regresáramos a nuestro Santuario.

Ares enfureció y caminó hacia fuera de la habitación, usando su espada para partir la estatua de Athena por la mitad.

-Vine a tomar el Santuario de Athena -gritó- ¡Y eso haré!

El estruendo por la caída de la estatua alertó a los Santos de los templos superiores. Afrodita se apresuró por las escaleras que llevaban a la cámara del Patriarca.

Fobos se acercó a la entrada, observando con agrado el poder de su padre. Aún dentro de un cuerpo mortal, el poder del dios de la guerra era devastador. Athena en su desesperación, tomó a Nike y sin planearlo ni pensar en las consecuencias, lo apuntó contra Cidoimos.

-Dime ¿cómo separo el alma de Ares de su recipiente?

-¿Y crees que te responderé? Te hemos observado todos estos años, eres incapaz de enfrentarnos.

-Eso fue antes de que usaran al hombre que amo para sus planes -respondió Saori presionando el báculo contra Cidoimos- ¡Habla ahora!

Fobos escuchó la voz de Athena, pero antes de poder entrar de nuevo a la habitación, una rosa se cruzó en su camino.

-Aléjate de Athena, yo Afrodita de Piscis no permitiré que la lastimes "Rosas Demoníacas"

El ataque del guardián del doceavo templo fue repelido sin causar daño. Ares miró a su hijo y le ordenó que se encargara del enemigo.

-Lamento decirte que yo no soy como los Bersekers que han estado atacando las 12 casas. Mi nombre es Fobos, líder del batallón del Miedo y hijo de Ares. No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí aunque seas un caballero dorado "Terror Profundo del Ser"

Afrodita comenzó a sentir un profundo temor de continuar la batalla. Aunque sabía que que debía pelear para proteger a Athena, el miedo consumía su corazón.

-¿Que es lo que me hiciste?

-No hay ser vivo sobre la Tierra que pueda luchar contra mi magnífica técnica, con ella se revelan todos los temores que se esconden dentro de tu alma, eliminando cualquier rastro de voluntad para luchar. De hecho, ya deberías haber salido huyendo, me sorprendes caballero de Athena.

El caballero de Piscis comenzó a derramar sus lagrimas. El pavor que aquel oponente lo hacía sentir era irreal. Quería alejarse de ahí, huir, pero no podía defraudar a su diosa. Ya demasiadas veces había dejado el deshonor el nombre de Piscis como para hacerlo una vez más, con esta preciada vida que ella le había otorgado. Así que respiro hondo y elevó su cosmos al máximo rompiendo el efecto de aquella técnica que le impedía luchar.

-El miedo es algo que siempre esta presente en nosotros los humanos -dijo Afrodita- así como la capacidad de encontrar la belleza en cualquier cosa. Aun en el miedo hay belleza, pues nos permite identificar nuestros límites y sobrepasarlos. No saldré huyendo, Fobos del miedo "Rosa Sangrienta"

La rosa blanca lanzada por Afrodita logró su cometido, perforar el pecho de Fobos, que sintió un profundo dolor y por primera vez, el dios del miedo, sintió temor.

Por su parte, Athena se dio cuenta de que Cidoimos no hablaría, pero tampoco perdería la oportunidad de acabar con él. Elevó su cosmos dirigiendolo a Nike, pero antes de que el poder lo alcanzara, el líder del batallón de de la Llama contraatacó.

\- "Lamento de Guerra"

Saori fue envuelta por un cosmos lleno de del dolor y sufrimiento de miles y miles de almas fallecidas en guerras y conflictos. Ella cayó de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Esto… ¿Como puedes usar el sufrimiento de otros para causar aún más daño?

-Vivimos del sufrimiento de seres inferiores como los humanos -respondió Cidoimos listo para atacar de nuevo a la diosa- una deidad que tiene sentimientos equiparables a ellos, no merece la Tierra, ¡muere Athena!

Cidoimos tomó su lanza y la dirigió hacia la diosa, pero en ese momento una espada le atravesó el corazón. Ares vio como su sirviente caía muerto por su propia espada, que estilaba en sangre. Saori lo vio asombrada y con un poco de miedo preguntó

-¿Por que? ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Ares seguía mirando el río de sangre que causo su ataque y sin mirar a la diosa respondió

-Porque tu eres mía. Solo yo puedo matarte y no permitiré que nadie más te toque.

Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, se sentía confundida. Ares quería matarla, pero la había salvado matando a uno de los suyos. ¿Sería que una parte de Saga aún estaba presente en el dios de la guerra a pesar de todo? Algo se había esclarecido, ella no podía matar a Ares mientras estuviera usando el cuerpo de Saga, porque de algún modo aún lograba sentirlo cerca y no lo abandonaría.

\- 0 -

Kanon entró al Santuario encontrándose con un paisaje desolador, decenas de soldados masacrados, caballeros agonizando. Vio varios cuerpos femeninos sin vida cerca del campo de entrenamiento de las amazonas y una persona vino a su mente, _Li, más te vale que estés con vida"._ Sin saber que tan lejos había llegado el enemigo se apresuró hacia los 12 templos. Algo malo había sucedido con su hermano, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _Espero que les esté resultando entretenida la historia, yo la estoy disfrutando. Si tienen algún comentario me encantara leerlo. Hasta pronto!_


	12. Sobrevivir

**CAPITULO 12. SOBREVIVIR**

En el templo de Leo el sonido de las columnas resquebrajándose era lo que dominaba el ambiente. Clío de Esteno dominaba la pelea ante la sorpresa de Aioria.

-Debo admitir -dijo Leo limpiándose la sangre del rostro- que eres más fuerte de lo que pensé.

-¿Creíste que por ser mujer podrías derrotarme fácilmente? -responde orgullosa- yo soy una de los Bersekers más poderosos y fieles del ejército de Ares, no me subestimes.

-Ni tu a mi, te demostraré la fuerza de los caballeros dorados, "Plasma Relámpago"

Clío es alcanzada por algunos de los rayos pero ninguno causa daño considerable al saltar y girar para esquivarlos. Al caer de pie, sonríe con desdén.

-Realmente esperaba más de los famosos caballeros de Athena, aquellos que fueron capaces de derrotar a Poseidòn y al mismo Hades. Es decepcionante. Ni siquiera el Patriarca, aquel que llaman el más poderoso de los 88 caballeros, fue capaz de oponer resistencia a mi técnica.

-¿De que hablas?

-De que ahora mismo lord Ares ya ha tomado el cuerpo de su recipiente y seguramente no tarda en acabar con la vida de tu diosa Athena. Todo esta perdido Leo, lo mejor es que dejes de luchar y busques una muerte rápida, "Dimensión Infinita"

Arioria se lleva las manos a la cabeza y comienza a revivir la noche en que murió su hermano…

 _Flasback_

-Hermano ya casi esta lista la cena… Hermano ¿que te pasa?

-Perdón pequeño, hay algo que desde hace rato me esta molestando, una especie de presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá… Iré a ver al Patriarca, tu comienza a cenar, no tardaré.

Yo esperé y esperé con la cena en la mesa, hasta que escuché los gritos de los soldados. Al salir a la puerta pude sentir tu cosmos pero no te encontré. Te llamaron traidor y fueron tras de ti. Algunos soldados vinieron a casa a buscarte, me golpearon para que les dijera donde estabas pero yo no lo sabia, aun así ellos no lo creyeron. Esa noche no dormí, me dolían las heridas provocadas por los golpes, pero mucho más las causadas por la muerte de mi hermano mayor a quien yo admiraba tanto. Después de esa noche nunca volví a ser el mismo.

 _Fin del flasback_

Aioria había recordado cada lagrima y cada emoción de ese suceso, el dolor que sentía era el mismo que cuando era niño, sentía el miedo, la frustración, la vergüenza. El caballero de Leo no pudo contener el llanto.

-¿Que rayos fue lo que me hiciste? No soporto este dolor.

-Mi técnica Dimensión Infinita permite identificar el momento más doloroso de la vida del oponente, toma todo ese dolor guardado y lo usa en tu contra, consumiéndote por dentro. Ahora ya no podrás pelear con todo tu poder pues se ira disminuyendo hasta que se desvanezca por completo.

-Eres una desgraciada. Ahora entiendo todo lo que se dice de los Bersekers, usan cualquier cosa a su favor para ganar, no tienen honor ni consciencia.

-¿Y eso a quien le importa? Nadie recuerda quien fue justo o no en la batalla, lo único que queda para la posteridad, es la victoria.

-Yo… No permitiré que alguien como tu se salga con la suya -dice Leo intentando ponerse de pie- "Plasma Relámpago"

\- 0 -

Shaka empezaba a perder la paciencia, su oponente tenía un estilo de batalla que lo desconcentraba de su usual control de sí mismo. Nèfele usaba el poder de su armadura para hacerse visible e invisible a su antojo y aunque para el Santo dorado de Virgo eso no debería ser problema, la mujer rubia ya había logrado asestarle varios golpes.

-No pensé que los guerreros de Ares se comportaran de esta manera, no me dejas alternativa "Rendición Demoníaca"- Shaka lanza su ataque pero la mujer desaparece antes de ser impactada por este- ¿En donde esta?

El rubio no podía sentir el cosmos de su oponente, era como si hubiera desaparecido por completo. Sin más opción Shaka abre sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con Nèfele de frente que no pierde la oportunidad de atacarlo.

-"Desgarre Oculto"

La técnica desgarra el vientre de Shaka que sale volando y cae al piso con un gran estruendo. Los hilos de sangre comienzan a correr. A pesar de haber enfrentado adversarios temibles en el pasado, pocas veces ha recibido este tipo de daño a nivel físico, su sentido de alerta se minimiza y recuerda las enseñanzas de Buda, no puede dejarse derrotar por una chica que su mayor poder es jugar con el enemigo. _Ella_ _llegó hasta e_ _l templo de Virgo por alguna razón,_ _algo me queda por aprender y es por eso que me ha aventajado en el combate. Gracias maestro por iluminar mi senda como siempre"._

Shaka tomó aire y a pesar del dolor de tener perforado el abdomen, se puso de pie con dificultad. Su cuerpo sangraba y su cosmos era drenado, Shaka jamás se había sentido tan débil en un combate. Aun así elevó el cosmos que le quedaba, era uno de los caballeros dorados más poderosos y perder ante un enemigo que se basaba en tretas sería un completo deshonor para él.

-Te enviaré al otro mundo "Tesoro del Cielo".

Néfele intentó escabullirse como anteriormente, pero la técnica más poderosa del Santo de Virgo era casi perfecta y nada pudo hacer para esquivarla. La misteriosa mujer de ojos color vino cayó derrotada y Shaka cubrió su cuerpo con su capa, agradeciendo la lección aprendida.

\- 0 -

Fobos no podía creer que un caballero cualquiera hubiera podido herirlo de gravedad

por lo que tomó su espada y se lanzo contra el Santo de Piscis que contraatacó con las Rosas Pirañas. Afrodita sintió el frio hierro de la espada de Líder del Batallón de Miedo y supo que no se trataba de una espada normal, el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, inyectándole un dolor no físico sino emocional. Fobos estaba realmente débil por los ataques de Afrodita.

-Ya verás, no te perdonaré, haré que te pierdas en un sueño eterno del que jamás despertarás "Pesadilla silenciosa"

Afrodita cayó en una especie de coma, a pesar de que él en su sueño aún estaba consciente de todo, su cuerpo yacería mientras él vagaba en esa extraña dimensión, mezclada la fantasía con la realidad.

Fobos sucumbió ante las heridas, a pesar de su status, las Macas de la guerra que antes lo acompañaron, ahora venían a deleitarse con su agonía, hasta que se lo llevaron.

Ares sintió cómo su hijo moría y exclamó un grito de furia. En realidad, de todos los Bersekers que habían entrado al Santuario, solo un par permanecía luchando. El dios tomó violentamente del cabello a Saori.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! Siempre ha sido tu culpa.

-Ares por favor, si tanto deseas acabar con mi vida, hazlo de una buena vez, pero dejemos de lamentar vidas de ambos bandos, te lo ruego.

-Creo que se me ocurre algo mejor Athena…

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

Ares giró hacia donde la voz que lo había interrumpido y se encontró con su reflejo.

-Ah, así que por fin apareces, recipiente numero dos, pero lamento decirte que ya no me eres necesario. He tomado el cuerpo de tu hermano y él tiene algo que tu no, algo invaluable en esta batalla. Pero me rehúso a aniquilarte, podrías servirme más adelante así que huye, escapa por tu vida y fingiré que no estuviste aquí entrometiéndote.

-Deja de decir estupideces "Explosión de Galax…

Ares tomó a Saori de la cintura.

-¿De verdad me atacaras? ¿Aún a costa de sacrificar a tu diosa?

Kanon se detuvo de golpe, mientras Saori lo animaba a hacerlo. Ares sonrió ante la debilidad del Santo de Géminis, que le dio oportunidad de desaparecer, llevándose con el a Athena. Kanon enfurecido dio un golpe al piso, destrozando parte de las losetas de la habitación de la diosa. Ares no solo tenía a Saga, ahora Athena estaba en su poder también.

\- 0 -

El Santo de Leo peleaba ante la imagen de su querido hermano.

-¿Que clase de engaño es este? -pregunta Aioria en un tono solemne- ¿crees que caeré en esto?

-No es un engaño, mi técnica Trance de Vida y Muerte, me permite darle unos momentos de vida a alguien a quien amaste, él solo volverá a la paz de la muerte cuando hayas respirado tu último aliento. Eso o que me derrotes, pero eso no sucederá.

Aioros se encontraba de pie, en silencio y con un semblante frio. Sin escuchar las palabras de su hermano menor, el antes caballero de Sagitario atacó sin piedad a Leo. Aioria intentaba esquivar los ataques, pero estaba muy malherido.

Alguien más entró corriendo al sexto templo.

-¡Clío, no!

-Deneb ¿que haces aquí?

-No mates a ese hombre. Dejemos todo esto, Ares se ha ido y los demás están muertos, incluso Cidoimos.

-Si, lo sentí. Pero aún así no podemos desertar. Imagina la recompensa que Ares nos dará si logramos derrotar a los Santos Dorados. Hermana, tu y yo somos las Berseker más poderosas, se que unidas lo conseguiremos.

-No lo haré -dijo Deneb con tranquilidad- No esta vez. Clío te he seguido en todo esto a pesar de odiarme a mí misma, odiar lo que me convertí, lo que tu te convertiste. Soy tu hermana mayor y esta vez no dejaré que tomes la decisión incorrecta.

-¿De que hablas? Ambas hemos conseguido más poder del que nunca hubiéramos tenido de seguir en las calles donde crecimos.

-¿Y eso que? ¿No te das cuenta de todos nuestros pecados? ¿Del dolor que hemos causado? Yo por fin abrí los ojos, gracias a la Santo de Athena con la que combatí, ella me enseñó que siempre tenemos la opción de hacer las cosas bien.

-Solo te lavó el cerebro -repele Clío- no dejaré a mi señor ares por los discursos baratos de una desconocida.

-Entiendo… Hermana, si de verdad no existe otra manera de hacerte volver a entrar en razón.

Deneb se acerca a su hermana lista para atacar.

-¿Que crees que haces? ¿Usaras tu cosmos contra mí?

-No me importa sacrificar nuestras vidas con tal de que vuelvas a ser mi hermana, la que perdí cuando acepté entregar nuestras vidas a un dios malvado.

-¡tonta! No creas que dejare que arruines mis planes "Petrificación de la Voluntad"

Aunque el ataque detuvo momentáneamente a Deneb, logró sobrepasar la técnica de su hermana, a quien rodeo con sus brazos e hizo arder su cosmos al máximo.

-Quiero que vuelvas hermana, Clio, te quiero.

-¡Suéltame maldita! ¡No!

Deneb concentró su energía volviéndola un gran remolino de cosmos que las envolvió, elevándolas al cielo.

Aioria, quien luchaba contra el fantasma de su hermano, pudo ver como aque ente desaparecía al mismo tiempo que ellas se convertían en una estrella y admiró el valor de Deneb que siguió sus ideales para salvar a su hermana, incluso al grado de sacrificarse.

\- 0 -

En el Santuario de Ares, Deimos recibió a su padre afectuosamente con un abrazo. Su batallón era lo único que quedaba para protegerlo, por lo que no defraudaría a su progenitor.

-Veo que trajiste viva a Athena ¿quieres que acabe con ella de una vez?

-¡No! La necesito viva. Quiero que la instalen en una habitación de mi templo, átenla con esto.

El dios de la Guerra le entregó a su hijo un lazó dorado que estaba cargado con su bélico cosmos.

-Ella no podrá liberarse.

Deimos la tomó de mala gana, no le gustaba la idea de alargar la vida de la diosa pero debía obedecer a su padre. Condujo a Saori por un corredor hasta una habitación donde la ató de un pie, según las instrucciones. Ella guardó silencio, podía notar la energía agresiva del Líder del Batallón del Desastre.

Tras dejar a la diosa, Deimos volvió y solicitó la presencia de sus Bersekers.

-Señor Deimos, aquí estamos sus fieles guerreros. Yo Dágolas de Ortro, me reporto.

-Taramis de Dracaena a su servicio.

-Naim de Jabalí listo para el combate.

El hijo pelirojo de Ares asintió con agrado y dio la orden de estar alerta, esperaba un ataque de los Santos de Athena en cualquier momento.

\- 0 -

Kanon convocó a una junta con todos los sobrevivientes del Santuario, dio la noticia del secuestro de Athena y hizo un rápido recuento de los daños. Varios Santos de Oro estaban muy malheridos como para seguir combatiendo, pero no sabían lo que Ares tramaba, por lo que debían planear un ataque en territorio enemigo lo antes posible.

-Conozco el terreno lo suficiente como para entrar sigilosamente -dijo Kanon- Camus y Shura irán conmigo, Dohko y Aioros se quedarán a resguardar el Santuario y como defensa en el caso de que nosotros falláramos.

-No debes pensar en morir antes de ir a una batalla -dijo el caballero de Libra- no es de buena suerte.

-No planeo morir, pero Ares tiene algunas ventajas sobre nosotros. A pesar de ser famoso por su impulsividad, no todos sus actos son sin pensar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Destruyó la estatua de Athena ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-¡La armadura de Athena!

-Así es Dohko, Ares no es tan impulsivo como todos creen. Sin la estatua no hay manera de traer la armadura de Athena y eso la deja en desventaja en una batalla.

El caballero de Libra comprendió que era necesario ser más precavidos. También observó a Kanon, había tomado el liderazgo del contraataque, a pesar de siempre ir dando muestras de rebeldía, siempre tomaba parte activa cuando era necesario, al punto de comportarse como un Patriarca lo haría.

-Kanon – se acercó Mu- ya que irás tras Ares, creo que quizás deberías saber de la armadura que Athena mandó a hacer para tu hermano.

-¿Una armadura dices?

Mu lo condujo hasta la habitación de Saga, en un armario estaba guardada, la armadura del Patriarca.

-Athena me ordenó fabricarla, en caso de que saga tuviera que luchar y tu estuvieras usando la armadura de Géminis.

-Pero ahora Ares lo posesionó. No se si esto nos sea de utilidad.

-Eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que tu hermano ya ha sido encaminado hacia el mal antes, y por más poderoso que sea el enemigo, siempre logra combatirlo. Kanon, tu hermano jamás permitiría que Ares le haga daño a Athena, confía en él y llevale su armadura.

Kanon asintió mientras Mu le daba una palmada en el hombro y se retiraba.

\- 0 -

Saori había intentado liberarse de su atadura por todos los medios posibles en su situación, pero cada que lo hacía, una descarga de cosmos la hería. El lazo que la ataba le permitía moverse con libertad por la habitación sin dañarla, pero si intentaba quitarla la atacaba.

Después de un rato de intentarlo, la diosa puso su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida. La pelilila comenzó a soñar con Saga, por quien estaba sumamente preocupada, dentro de aquella fantasía, Saori veía a su amado a lo lejos y corría hacia él, pero por más que sus pies se movían, no conseguía alcanzarlo.

Ares entró a la habitación donde Athena soñaba y la vio moverse con expresión de dolor. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, observándola.

-Athena… Si tan solo dejaras siempre de luchar por los estúpidos mortales. Se bien que disfrutas el arte de la guerra como yo.

La mano del dios recorrió el largo cabello de Saori, mientras ella seguía con la respiración agitada, como si tuviera un mal sueño. Ares se acercó a los rosados y suaves labios de ella y la besó de una manera que pocas veces el violento dios lo hacía. Saori sumida en el sueño correspondió el beso y por un momento, los dioses en eterno conflicto, hicieron las paces en aquel beso.

-Saga… -murmuró Saori- Mi amor…

Ares se separó de Athena totalmente enfurecido de escucharla decir otro nombre. Camino hasta un espejo e irritado de ver en su reflejo el rostro del mortal que anhelaba Athena, incrustó su puño en el objeto dejando caer los pedazos estrellados en el piso y derramando un poco de su sangre.

Saori despertó sobresaltada por el ruido y vio los ojos de rencor de Ares, a pesar de conocerse como un dios violento, su expresión se veía diferente y ella sintió temor cuando él dio unos pasos hacia ella. No había podido traer su báculo por la rapidez con la que sucedieron las cosas, estaba desarmada, atada y sin nadie alrededor que la ayudara, esta vez, solo dependía de ella misma.

* * *

Estuve leyendo mucho sobre este shipp mitológico y descubrí toda una cultura underground del "Arena" o AresxAthena, creo que eso influyó este capítulo. Estoy segura que a Saga no le está gustando esto...

Gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	13. El Pacto

**EL PACTO**

Saori instintivamente puso una barrera de cosmos para evitar que Ares la atacara. El dios dio un paso atrás al ver el muro de energía.

-¿Por qué me temes tanto Athena? ¿Ya no recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas como eras la única que solías calmar mi ira? ¿No recuerdas que eras la única a quien escuchaba? Tu… Solías enfrentar mi ira sin temor y desarmarme, jamas me temiste cuando me guiabas con tu mano a mi trono para evitar que hiciera alguna locura. Incluso cuando mi ira te alcanzaba, golpeabas con fuerza mi garganta, llena de furia y excitación ¿Por que te olvidaste de eso? Yo no lo he olvidado.

La pelilila instintivamente retiro la barrera al ver a Ares de la manera vulnerable en que se mostraba.

-Ares -dijo ella poniéndose de pie- Yo no lo recuerdo así. Me preocupaba por tus acciones y sus consecuencias, por eso me atrevía a enfrentarte. Yo siempre te vi tan entusiasmado con Afrodita que…

-Afrodita… Esa maldita manipuladora. Lo que tiene en belleza lo tiene en hipocresía, siempre me uso y quede en ridículo por su culpa. Y si, lo admito, disfrute y tome lo que pude pero ella puede hacer caer en sus brazos incluso a una roca gracias a su poder, en el fondo nada es real con ella.

-Pero Eris siempre me reprochó como me metí en tus planes y lo mucho que me odiabas.

Ares rio y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Eris te odia y mucho. Yo… Te odio -afirmó viendo hacia la nada- odio tu maldita perfección, odio que al final las cosas siempre te salgan bien, odio que nuestro padre te adore mientras que de mí se avergüenza, odio que siempre tengas la respuesta correcta para todo, que nunca sepas cuando callarte, que siempre me sermonees sobre justicia o lo que esta bien o mal, odio que niegues lo mucho que disfrutas el fulgor de las batallas, esa adrenalina yo se que la amas tanto como yo, odio tu estúpido voto de castidad y odio que desde que tome este maldito cuerpo lo único que hago es pensar en ti.

La pelilila lo miraba fijamente mientras escuchaba aquella confesión. Antes de que todo eso sucediera, lo único que quería era que Saga se sincerara con ella y ahora obtenía sinceridad de sus labios, el único problema era que no era él.

-Me conmueven tus palabras, nunca creí que dentro de toda esa mascara de agresividad y maldad estuviera algo como lo que dices. Eso me hace creer mas que todos tenemos bondad en nuestros corazones.

-Athena, deja que la pasión del arte de la guerra te consuma, deja que Zeus en el cielo se retuerza y que los humanos imploren tu regreso -el dios la tomó de la cintura- Athena se mi diosa de la guerra.

-Ares… Yo no. Realmente me halagas pero hay alguien que...

-¡Este desgraciado mortal te desea tanto como yo! El mal nacido cree tener el derecho de estar con una diosa pero los humanos solo son juguetes para los Inmortales como nosotros ¡Y lo sabes Athena!

-El no es un juguete para mí, es el alma más dulce y triste que he conocido, a pesar del mal que causo su corazón aun tiene pureza. Yo siempre creí en él y estar a su lado es la única razón por la que sigo aquí. Ares, hermano -dijo ella intentando tomar el rostro del dios- si es verdad que hay algún sentimiento por mi en tu corazón, liberalo, te lo ruego.

El dios de la guerra evito el toque de la diosa y meditó por un momento.

-Si lo libero y detengo esta guerra santa, tu te quedarás conmigo. No podrás volver a tu santuario. Regresaras al Olimpo y te desposaras conmigo sin tener permitido visitar la Tierra mas que a mi lado.

Saori sintió las lagrimas escapar de sus ojos y mordió sus labios. Todo lo que había hecho para estar al lado de Saga sería inútil y nunca volvería a estar cerca de el si sucumbía a los deseos de Ares, pero al menos su amado caballero estaría a salvo y libre de ser feliz con alguien más, aunque se le destrozara el corazón.

-Acepto el trato.

\- 0 -

Kanon bajaba con la armadura del Patriarca por las doce casas, al llegar a Géminis, vio a Li sentada en un peldaño de la entrada y se acercó a ella.

-Escuche lo que hiciste. No tenias por qué resguardar mi templo en mi lugar.

-De nada -respondió ella sin voltear a mirarlo- no lo hice por ti, sino por nuestra diosa.

-¿Y la máscara? Pensé que la odiabas.

-También te odio a ti y aquí estoy.

El gemelo menor no pudo evitar reír, aun en medio de una situación desastrosa como en la que estaban, ella siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa.

-Vas a ir tras Ares ¿no es así?

-Debo hacerlo. Tiene a Athena y a mi hermano. Si hubiera estado aquí quizás esto no habría sucedido pero fui testarudo como siempre. Saga tenía razón… Dijo que me arrepentiría de huir, solo que no pensé que el arrepentimiento llegaría de esta manera.

-Quiero ir contigo. Camus y Shura no serán suficientes para enfrentar al último batallón y a Ares al mismo tiempo.

-De ninguna manera -dijo el gemelo tajante-.

-Se que no soy tan fuerte como ustedes pero…

-¡Dije que no!

La máscara ocultaba los ojos de furia de Li, pero Kanon podía percibirlos aún así. El cosmos de la Santo de Plata se había tornado pesado y agresivo, por lo que él intento tranquilizarla.

-No dudo de tu fortaleza, se que lucharías hasta el final de ser necesario y es por eso que no permitiré que vayas.

Ella solo guardo silencio.

-Has estado en peligro demasiadas veces desde que llegaste al Santuario y cada vez que eso pasa mi concentración en batalla disminuye, no puedo darme el lujo de preocuparme por ti y luchar contra un dios como Ares al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por que tendrías que preocuparte por mi? Kanon yo también soy un caballero igual que tu, no necesito que me cuides, no trates de menospreciarme por que…

Kanon decidió callar sus quejas abrazándola y ella se quedó estática ante la muestra de afecto.

-Kanon -dijo ella separando los brazos del geminiano de su cuerpo- no se que intentas hacer o que clase de juego sea este, pero se bien las molestias que mi amistad te ha causado y no me interesa seguir siendo un lastre.

El gemelo menor la miró confundido por el reclamo.

-Tu cabaña quedo en orden y tu templo fue defendido por el aprecio que te tengo pero se que debo adaptarme a este lugar que ahora es mi hogar. Te pido perdón si me acerqué más de lo que debía.

-¿De que demonios esta hablando Pictor? -se levantó molesto- no entiendo nada.

-Te escuché, te escuché cuando le decías a Saga lo molesto que era que te vieran conmigo.

Kanon sintió su cuerpo pesado. Aquel día, como muchos otros, su boca solo había soltado lo primero que se le había ocurrido para detener las insinuaciones de Saga, pero no imaginó que Li lo pudiera escuchar.

La verdad es que mientras estuvo fuera del Santuario se dio cuenta que ella era de las pocas personas con las que podía ser él mismo, no tendía que aparentar ser fuerte o insensible, no tenía que comerse sus palabras o comentarios sarcásticos por temor a herirla, no tenía que aparentar ser un casanova para llamar su atención. Cuando estaba con ella era como estar solo, pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra, era como estar con él mismo, sin juicios y sin caretas.

-Li, yo… Lo siento, solo dije eso para quitarme a Saga de encima pero…

-No tienes que explicarme nada -dijo ella acariciando un mechón azul del cabello del Santo- eres un idiota, lo sé. Pero aún así me caes bien. Y no quiero que mueras a manos de Ares.

-¿Sabes? Tu máscara no me gusta.

-¿En serio?

-Extraño ver tus ojos.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.

Kanon tomó la Pandora Box de la armadura del Patriarca, no podía perder más tiempo.

-Espera -dijo ella sacando algo que llevaba escondido en la armadura- quiero que lo lleves contigo.

-Pero esto es… No puedo aceptarlo, tu abanico de combate es el único recuerdo que tienes de tus padres.

-Si. Y lo quiero de vuelta… Lo necesito de vuelta -dijo mientras la máscara ocultaba algunas lagrimas- así que prometeme que no harás alguna estupidez como siempre y vendrás tu mismo a devolvérmelo.

Kanon tomó el abanico y lo guardo.

-Lo prometo.

\- 0 -

En el Santuario de Ares, Deimos acudió ante su padre, quien tenía un pedido especial.

-¿Que dices padre? ¿Quieres que traiga tu cuerpo real hasta aquí? Pero no lo entiendo eso te haría más vulnerable ¿por que?

-Quiero deshacerme del cuerpo de este despreciable hombre y tampoco quiero usar a su gemelo, que a fin de cuentas sería el mismo reflejo maldito que vería cada mañana, ¡No! Quiero ser yo por completo cuando… Cuando complete mis planes.

-Pero..

-¿Acaso osaras desobedecerme? Porque en ese caso no importa que mi sangre corra dentro de ti, o que Afrodita que te dio a luz venga a reclamarme, te destruiré.

-Por supuesto que no. Ahora mismo hago los arreglos personalmente.

Deimos salió furioso del salón. No solo era una idea absurda usar su cuerpo después de tantas dificultades por conseguir su recipiente, había algo más en esto que no le gustaba y su intuición le decía que alguien más estaba involucrado.

A pesar de las instrucciones recibidas, el líder del batallón del Caos se dirigió a la habitación en donde Athena estaba cautiva. Abrió la puerta y encontró a la Diosa sentada sobre la cama.

-La gran diosa Athena en persona, es un placer tener la como invitada en el palacio de mi padre. Porque al parecer eso es lo que es ¿no es así? Una invitada -rió irónicamente- Y yo que creí que eras nuestra prisionera. ¿Estas cómoda? ¿Necesitas que te traigan algo? ¿Comida? ¿Almohadas? ¿no?

-¿Que es lo que quieres Deimos?

-Quiero saber qué le prometiste a Ares, ¿Por que en vez de matarte ahora quiere su cuerpo real? Estoy seguro de que lo manipulaste de algún modo para que caiga en alguna trampa.

-Yo no hice nada. Ares es quien me tiene aquí por su voluntad. Yo no busqué esta guerra, lo único que quiero es que deje de haber muertes para ambas partes. Deimos, ayudame a que esto se detenga. Liberame y dejen el cuerpo de Saga y yo accederé a abandonar esta pelea.

-¿Liberarte? -pregunta mientras la toma por el cuello- ¿por que mejor no termino contigo de una buena vez y evito que mi padre sea manipulado por una perra como tu?

Saori intentó liberarse, pero la fuerza y el cosmos agresivo de Deimos fue apretándola más, marcando su cuello y dejándola cada vez tomar menos aire.

-¡suéltala ahora mismo! -gritó Ares, abofeteando a su hijo- ¿Fue esto lo que te pedí que hicieras? ¡Deberías estar camino a los Elíseos para traer mi cuerpo hasta aquí! Eres igual que la mosca perruna de tu madre, hurgando en asuntos que no son tuyos.

Athena respiraba jadeante, tocando su cuello que se sentía ardiendo por el ataque y vio como Deimos salía de la habitación, mirándola con odio. Ares la tomó del brazo bruscamente, revisando su cuello.

-Estarás bien, enviaré a alguien con ambrosía. Deberías descansar, te ves cansada.

-Gracias… Ares -dijo antes de que el Dios se saliera por la puerta- ¿que pretendes con todo esto? Incluso si… si accedo a tus deseos, sabes que Zeus nos castigará por faltar a mi voto de castidad.

-¿Por el voto? ¿O por que siempre me ha despreciado? Se bien que sería una pesadilla para él ver a su hija favorita al lado de su hijo más odiado.

-Él no te odia..

-¡Claro que lo hace! Me lo ha dicho incontables veces. Aborrece mi impulsividad y falta de empatía con los estúpidos mortales. Pero disfrutaré cada gesto cuando se entere -dijo acercándose a ella- cuando sepa que eres mía, cuando sufra por no ser capaz de matarte a ti o al hijo que cargues dentro de ti.

-¿Que? -Saori dio un paso hacia atrás asustada- Tu solo quieres hacerle daño a nuestro padre a través de mi.

-No, te quiero a ti -le dio un beso forzado y violento que ella quiso evitar, pero al sentir los labios de Saga no pudo detenerse- el daño que pueda hacerle a Zeus solo es un pequeño plus de todo esto.

-Antes debes cumplir tu promesa. Dejarás el cuerpo de Saga en paz.

-Lo haré, mi futura diosa de la guerra, no quiero que ningún recuerdo de este mal nacido nuble tu mente cuando yazcas en el lecho conmigo.

Ares salio sonriendo, cumpliría su promesa, pero no correría ningún riesgo. Si algo había aprendido de tantos siglos luchando contra Athena era que lo mejor era tener una estrategia.

\- 0 -

En las afueras del Santuario de Ares, Shura, Camus y Kanon entraban a toda velocidad. El templo del Fuego Roja estaba en ruinas por el último combate, donde los bronceados habían ayudado a Kanon a salvar a Li. Sin detenerse, llegaron rápidamente al templo de la Llama.

-Bien, aquí tampoco debe haber enemigos -afirmo Shura- Todos los Bersekers de este batallón fueron derrotados en las doce casas.

Sus compañeros asintieron y siguieron caminando, cuando escucharon un aullido estremecedor que los hizo detenerse.

-¿Que fue eso? -preguntó Camus alerta-.

-Sea lo que sea, significa que no estamos solos como pensamos, manténganse alerta.

-Veo que los insectos de Athena han regresado a nuestro territorio.

-¿Quien eres? -preguntó Shura- ¡Muéstrate!

-Soy Dágolas de Ortro, Berseker del Batallón del Caos y me aseguraré de que no den un paso más.

-Ya verás, cabeza de mandarina, te enseñaré cómo pasaremos por aquí.

-¡Kanon!, no podemos quedarnos aquí los 3, sigan, me encargaré de este niño.

-Pero Camus..

-Shura, él tiene razón. Debemos seguir.

El geminiano y Capricornio avanzaron, mientras Camus se interponía entre ellos y el Berseker.

-Bien ¿así que quieres enfrentarte a mi? -dijo Dágolas- Adelante entonces.

-"Polvo de Diamante"

\- 0 -

Shura y Kanon llegaron al Templo del Miedo, sigilosos y alerta, caminaron por el templo sin que ningún ruido ni sombra los detuviera. Pero justo al salir, un ataque cortante les pasó rozando, al tiempo que una risa femenina se regocijaba.

-Miren lo que Athena me envió de regalo, un par de deliciosos Santos a quien torturar a mi antojo.

-Kanon ve por tu hermano y Athena, yo detendré a esta mujer.

Kanon estuvo de acuerdo y siguió su camino hasta el siguiente Templo, mientras Shura encendió su cosmos.

-Mi nombre es Shura de Capricornio y te demostraré el poder de mi Excalibur.

-¿Excalibur? ¿Como la famosa espada? Vaya coincidencia… Yo soy Taramis de Dracaena y te mostraré lo que una mujer reptil es capaz de hacer.

\- 0 -

Kanon llegó finalmente al templo del Caos, donde un joven robusto y no muy alto, portaba una armadura pesada y tosca.

-¿Tu resguardas este lugar?

-Así es, soy Naim de Jabalí, el animal mítico de Ares.

-Buena presentación pero yo soy Kanon de Géminis, hermano del recipiente de Ares.

-Ya pude darme cuenta de eso, compartes el mismo rostro de Lord Ares, pero no compartes su gran poder y gloria.

-Afortunadamente tampoco comparto la reputación de perdedor que tiene ¿o no fue Athena quien lo puso fuera de combate en la era del mito?

-Si -dijo el Berseker incómodo- pero eso era cuando tu diosa era una divinidad completa y poseía todo su poder. Ahora la he vista, solo es una jovencita miedosa que llora por todo.

-Podrá llorar por todo, pero estoy seguro que aún puede patearle el trasero a tu amo, si se lo propone. Así que te mataré e iré a liberar a mi hermano y su diosa llorona, para que puedan aceptar que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro y llenen el Santuario con mis sobrinos semidioses.

-¿Que? -preguntó el Berseker sin tener la menor idea de lo que Kanon decía-.

-Ah olvidalo, a ti solo debe importarte que en unos minutos más descansaras en paz en el Inframundo.

-¡Estúpido engreído! "Embestida Letal"

* * *

 _Después de tantas batallas, era necesario un momento para que nuestros protagonistas hablaran de cosas importantes._

 _Quiero mencionar que las memorias de las que habla Ares con respecto a su "relación" con Athena, han sido tomadas de mi interpretación de La Iliada._

 _Espero que les esté gustando, gracias por seguir la historia._


	14. La batalla final

**LA BATALLA FINAL**

Deimos había regresado, un gran ataúd hermosamente grabado estaba en el centro del salón, donde Ares lo contemplaba complacido.

-Los Santos de Athena ya están dentro de los templos más bajos, estoy seguro que mi batallón podrá aniquilarlos, pero aún así me preocupa que iniciemos la ceremonia de transferencia con ellos tan cerca.

-Deimos, hijo mío, tu no permitirías que ninguno se acercara a mí durante este ritual ¿o si?

-Por supuesto que no. Puede que no esté de acuerdo con esto, pero jamás te traicionaría padre.

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora envía a algunas doncellas a que aseen mi cuerpo y lo vistan con ropajes nuevos. Quiero estar presentable cuando vuelva por fin a la vida.

Ares se retiró para ir a la habitación en donde se encontraba Saori. Abrió la puerta encontrándola sollozando y dejó pasar a una mujer, parte de su servidumbre.

-Deja de llorar Athena, muy pronto tu y yo completaremos un destino que estaba marcado desde la antigüedad, le daremos al cielo y la tierra un nuevo futuro, en el que los amos de la guerra marcaran la pauta, todos se arrodillaran ante nosotros.

La diosa solo lo miraba sin darle mucha importancia a lo que él decía.

-Ares… ¿me dejarás al menos despedirme de Saga?

El dios la vio con un poco de rabia y suspiro después, sonriendo.

-Si Athena, te despedirás de él. Para siempre. Ahora ponte lo que traje para ti, quiero que estés hermosa cuando completemos nuestro pacto.

\- 0 -

Dágolas había esquivado fácilmente el polvo de diamante y había logrado contraatacar.

-"Aullido Infernal"

Las ondas psíquicas que disparaba el pelinaranja llegaron directo al caballero de Acuario, que a pesar de ponerse en guardia, chocaron contra su cerebro, dejándolo aturdido en el piso.

-Ah esto realmente es aburrido -dijo el Berseker de Ortro- yo esperaba una batalla más interesante pero veo que ustedes, caballeros de Athena son mucho muy inferiores a nosotros los Bersekers de Ares.

Camus se puso de pie, sin responder a los comentarios despectivos del hombre de piel aceitunada, sabía que buscaba desconcentrarlo.

-Veo que intentas recuperar tu honor, Camus de Acuario. Bien, si es así continuemos.

Dágolas se precipitó sobre el Acuariano con múltiples golpes, que Camus logro evitar.

-Al menos eres ágil. Camus, seré benevolente contigo y terminaré con tu vida de forma rápida e indolora, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un compatriota francés.

-Tu no tienes ni la mitad del honor que se requiere para ser llamado francés _._

El Santo de Athena, encendió su cosmos, concentrándose para atacar, pero Dágolas no dio tiempo para que lo hiciera.

-Deja de decir estupideces "Mordida Cánida"

Los puños de Dágolas se convirtieron en desafiantes colmillos que desgarraron la piel y la armadura de Camus, ocasionándole una grave hemorragia.

-Veo que no he debido subestimarte, Dágolas de Ortro -dijo Camus oprimiendo sus heridas y congelándolas para detener la sangre- Ahora te mostraré el verdadero poder del cero absoluto "Ejecución Aurora"

Un cosmos más frío que los glaciares de Siberia, consumió el último aliento de vida del Berseker que cayó de frente sin respirar más. Camus dio apenas unos pasos afuera del Templo del Fuego Rojo, cuando perdió el conocimiento debido a sus graves heridas.

\- 0 -

Shura estaba realmente sorprendido del tamaño del cosmos de su oponente. La imagen de aquella mujer, de 1.66 cm y ondulados cabellos verdosos, no era equivalente al nivel de pelea que él habría imaginado cuando la vio por primera vez. En realidad, su rostro era bello y angelical, de ojos violetas y tez blanca, Shura se perdió por un segundo en el timbre femenino de su voz, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el ataque venía directo hacia él.

-"Espadas Gemelas del Tártaro"

Taramis uso ambos brazos al girar, cortando con ellos todo lo que había a su paso. Shura tuvo que rodar por el suelo para salir ileso de la técnica, que tenía algo en común con él.

-Realmente no quisiera pelear con usted señorita, por favor desista.

La peliverde rio fuertemente.

-Eres un estúpido, ¿todos los santos de Athena se detienen a cortejar de ese modo a sus enemigos?

Shura se sonrojó sin saber que decir.

-No, yo solo..

-Me has faltado al respeto con tu manera de desestimarme por ser una mujer -gritó enfurecida- me las pagarás

La Berseker de Dracaena arremetió varios golpes, que el capricorniano solo se limitó a recibir, un poco avergonzado.

-¿Esos es todo? ¿No te defenderás? -preguntó frustrada- ¡Maldita basura de Athena, solo te burlas de mí!

-No es así -dijo firme Shura- Yo jamás me burlaría de una dama y menos de una tan hermosa como usted. Es solo que no entiendo cómo puede pelear para proteger a Ares.

-¿Pensaste que seríamos ogros horribles? Ja ja ja, que mente tan cerrada, !dejemos las tonterías y pelea!

A pesar de que Shura evitaba dañarla con sus golpes, ella no detenía sus ataques.

-Ya me harte de esa cara de estúpido que pones, si no te defenderás entonces ya no perderé más mi tiempo contigo, "Tornado Bestial"

El cosmos de Taramis formó un remolino alrededor de su cintura, de donde la figura de varias bestias comenzaron a unirse hasta que el poder avanzó hasta el caballero de Capricornio, arrojándolo contra un muro. El ataque había ocasionado muchas heridas graves al español, que con dificultad movió sus brazos para intentar ponerse de pie.

-Deja ya de luchar, admítelo, has perdido desde que inicio la batalla.

-No. Eso no es verdad. Solo quise dar oportunidad de que recapacitaras, pero se bien que mi deber es hacia con la princesa Athena, puedo sentir su cosmos temeroso aún desde aquí. Yo, Shura de Capricornio, el caballero más fiel a la diosa Athena, te derrotaré ahora mismo ¡Excalibur!

El cosmos del caballero se concentró en su ataque, mientras la Berseker de Dracaena miraba sorprendida el poder oculto del Santo.

-No, no puede ser, este cosmos… ¡Ahhh!

La peliverde recibió el ataque de Excalibur en el pecho, que comenzó a sangrar y mientras aun se sostenía en pie dijo:

-Eres un verdadero caballero de Athena, Shura de Capricornio. Ha sido un honor ser vencida por ti…

Ella cayó inconsciente, Shura tomó su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y antes de desmayarse le dijo unas ultimas palabras.

-Ha sido una maravillosa guerrera, Taramis.

\- 0 -

Kanon había enviado a Otra Dimensión al Berseker de Jabalí, con quien no quiso demorarse y ahora corría hasta la parte superior del Santuario de Ares, donde encontraría su cámara.

Mientras tanto, Saori había sido ataviada con un hermoso vestido griego de una manga y bellas joyas antiguas. Un soldado la escoltó al salón principal, donde pudo ver el ataúd mitológico que contenía el cuerpo real de Ares que había sido vestido con su armadura y perfumado con el aroma de finas flores. Le fue indicado que tomara asiento en un trono a un costado que el del dios de la guerra y sus ataduras fueron liberadas. Ella observó las marcas que habían dejado en sus muñecas y pies, cuando Ares entró y se sentó en su trono, dándole una mirada lasciva.

-Verte así me trae muchos recuerdos de milenios atrás, hermana.

-Deja los halagos para otra ocasión Ares, procede a dejar el cuerpo de Saga, ahora.

El dios sonrió maliciosamente y le pidió a Deimos que le acercara su espada, pero Kanon abrió las puertas de par en par en ese momento.

-¡Kanon! -gritó Athena poniéndose de pie, pero Ares la sujetó-.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado hasta aquí? Deimos, acaba con el.

El líder del batallón del Caos le cortó el camino al caballero de Géminis.

-Te has vuelto una verdadera molestia para mi padre, disfrutare matarte Santo de Athena, "Desastre Total"

El templo de Ares comenzó a temblar por la poderosa técnica del semidiós, que golpeo el cuerpo de Kanon con rocas formadas por su cosmos. Athena gritó el nombre del hermano menor de su amor, sufriendo por las condiciones en que el peliazul se encontraba.

El dios de la guerra no perdió el tiempo, tomando su espada que se encontraba en el cuerpo que yacía en el ataúd divino.

-Bien Athena, querías despedirte de este maldito mortal ¿no es así? Pues ha llegado la hora -gritó mientras elevaba la espada, apuntando hacia su pecho- dile adiós.

-No, Ares ¿Que haces? ¡No!

El filo de la espada penetró la piel de Saga al mismo tiempo que el espíritu de Ares salia de él y se introducía a su verdadero cuerpo. Saori corrió a sostener el cuerpo de su amado que había comenzado a sangrar.

-Prometiste liberarlo sano y salvo -reclamo ella entre lagrimas- ¡Lo prometiste!

Ares se puso de pie, ya dentro de su propio cuerpo y se acercó a ella.

-No, yo prometí abandonar su cuerpo y es lo que hice, jamás dije nada de mantenerlo vivo. Tu fuiste ingenua ¿En serio creíste que dejaría con vida a este desgraciado mortal que anhela estar contigo? Pude saciar mi sed de venganza al sentir su sangre. Ahora sera solo una ofrenda para celebrar mi verdadero despertar.

Kanon vio lo que sucedía y quiso ayudar a su gemelo, pero un rodillazo en el abdomen por parte de Deimos, lo hizo sucumbir.

-Te mataré maldita sea y no será agradable -dijo el geminiano poniéndose de pie- "Explosión de Galaxias"

El choque de las estrellas colapsando aturdieron al dios pelirojo, pero rápidamente se incorporò.

-¿Así que esta es la famosa explosión de galaxias? -preguntó riendo- Realmente esperaba mucho más de alguien como tu.

-¿Que? ¿Como es posible que siga de pie después de recibir mi ataque?

-Existe una gran diferencia entre nosotros, Kanon de Géminis. Por muy fuerte que seas, tu poder no se compara con el de el hijo directo de 2 dioses. Ahora, deberás morir por haberte atrevido a desafiarme "Terrible Agonía del Ser"

El cosmos agresivo de Deimos se filtro en el cuerpo del ex Dragón Marino y sintió como sus órganos empezaban a fallar, dando gritos de dolor.

Athena elevó su cosmos tratando de detener la hemorragia de Saga, pero solo consiguió curar superficialmente la herida, pues Ares la levanto de la cintura y la puso contra un pilar acercando la espada a su garganta.

-No, no, mi futura esposa no debe preocuparse por ese estúpido humano más. Debes borrarlo de tu mente Athena ¿me entiendes?- los ojos de Ares se enrojecían de ira- Si no lo haces tendré que cortar tu hermoso cuello y realmente no quiero hacerlo.

-Hazlo, me engañaste. Te pedí solo una cosa a cambio de complacerte y me mentiste. Si fuera verdad lo que dices sentir por mi entonces… Alguien que ama a alguien no lo dañará jamás. Ares… ¡Tu no entiendes lo que es amar a alguien de verdad!

El cosmos de la diosa se incendio con furia y el cosmos de Ares, que no se negaría a una batalla con su oponente favorita, se encedio también, presionando el filo de la espada en la piel nívea de la pelilila.

-¡Aleja tus manos de Athena!

-¡Saga! -gritó emocionada Saori- Estas vivo.

El Patriarca de Athena había despertado y a pesar de sus heridas se ponía de pie para desafiar al dios de la guerra.

-No pienses que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente. Usaste mi cuerpo para tu plan de destruir el Santuario y para acercarte a Saori, pero manipularla para que esté contigo ¿Esa es la manera en que el dios más viril del Olimpo consigue meterse en la cama con otras diosas?

-¡Cállate bastardo! -gritó Ares que sintio cómo las palabras del geminiano herían su orgullosa masculinidad- Ella jamas sera tuya, te arrancare la cabeza mientras ella observa y la haré mía sobre tu cadáver.

Ares se preparó para lanzar un ataque con su cosmos, pero en ese momento Kanon empujó la caja de la armadura del Patriarca, que se abrió frente a Saga, protegiéndolo del ataque.

-¿Que demonios es eso? ¿Crees que una estúpida armadura te protegerá del poder de un dios?

-No es solo una simple armadura -respondió Athena- Esa armadura fue hecha especialmente para él, con una mezcla de oricalco y con mi propia sangre en cantidad. Esa sin duda, es la armadura más poderosa de todo mi ejercito.

La armadura se elevó para colocarse en el cuerpo de Saga, que rápidamente vistió aquella armadura azul marino que brillaba llena de vida.

-Ares, podrás ser un maldito dios, pero ni tu ni nadie lograrán separarme de Saori. Ya bastante dudé de si era digno de estar con ella o no, pero el tiempo que posesionaste mi cuerpo pude notar la diferencia entre tu sentir y el mío. A diferencia tuya, yo lo único que deseo es que ella sea feliz y si por su voluntad te hubiera elegido, yo preferiría la muerte antes que interponerme entre ustedes. Pero tu, solo sientes deseo de poseerla, solo quieres saber que ganaste.

-¡No es así! ¿Que puede saber un ser inferior como tu lo que un dios como yo quiere?

-Puede que sea tan solo un humano, uno marcado con una estrella maldita de mi constelación, pero aún así el amor que siento por Athena va más allá de cualquier limite terrenal y te lo demostraré.

El cosmos de Saga comenzó a elevarse, magnificado por el poder de la armadura que portaba y lo concentró en sus manos.

-"Explosión de Galaxias"

Ares hizo su parte, lanzando un ataque con su agresivo cosmos divino. El choque de los cosmos hizo retumbar el templo y concentrarse en medio de ambos combatientes, que parecían estar decididos a no ceder.

En otro extremo del templo, Deimos tomó su lanza, atacando al caballero de Géminis, quien trataba de protegerse. Sin embargo, el hijo del dios de la guerra, usó la lanza para desequilibrar a Kanon y hacerlo caer. Al verlo en el piso, comenzó a golpearlo y terminó por usar el mango de su lanza para oprimir el cuello del gemelo menor. El caballero de Athena, trató de defenderse pero la posición no era favorable para él y la fuerza de Deimos parecía sobrepasarlo. El aire comenzó a faltarle y por un momento temió que su garganta se quebrara por el yugo. Sus sentidos empezaron a debilitarse por la disminución de oxígeno y algunas frases comenzaron a rondar su mente: "No necesito que me hagas favores, no se que mañas tengas", "Ares fue quien me arrebató la vida que alguna vez quise tener", "¿Por eso estabas en aquel bosque solo y bebiendo?", " Prometeme que no harás alguna estupidez como siempre" "Lo quiero de vuelta, lo necesito de vuelta"

-Lo prometí… -dijo Kanon con dificultad tomando el _Tessen_ que llevaba con él _\- ¡_ Yo prometí volver!

Kanon concentró su cosmos en el arma que Li le había confiado y con un movimiento extremadamente rápido y preciso, cortó el cuello de Deimos, que con incredulidad en sus ojos, llevó sus manos a su garganta, de donde brotaban montones de sangre. El pelirojo cayó boca arriba con la mirada perdida y el geminiano logró por fin respirar, dándole una mirada al abanico de combate de la caballero de Pictor y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, pensando en ella.

Saori miraba como Ares y Saga parecían igualar en poder, a pesar de su preocupación, una parte de ella se sintió muy orgullosa de aquel hombre al que le pertenecía su alma. Había sido tentado por el mal tantas veces y aún así había logrado mantener la bondad de su corazón al grado de luchar cara a cara contra un dios.

Pero el Señor de la Guerra se sentía ofendido e iracundo, se había mostrado vulnerable ante una mujer por primera vez y no cualquier mujer, sino su gran némesis ¿Y el resultado? La humillación de ser rechazado. Eso jamás se sabría en el Olimpo, él mataría a aquel humano y conseguiría que Athena aceptara sus sentimientos, porque estaba seguro que tanta pasión en la guerra tenía otro significado y solo estaba deslumbrada por su caballero.

Así que lleno de orgullo, elevó aún más su cosmos para hacer retroceder el de Saga, que a pesar de su esfuerzo, tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Ahora lo ves? No importa que tanto te esfuerces, jamás lograrás equiparar tu cosmos al mío y jamás serás digno de estar con Athena.

Ares empuñó de nuevo su espada, esta vez cargándola con su cosmos y la apuntó hacia el peliazul.

-¡Muere Saga!

* * *

 _Estamos a punto de terminar esta historia, en el siguiente capítulo, debo confesar que me he sentido un poco nostálgica con la idea pues fue bastante tiempo el que le dediqué a este proyecto, el desarrollo de personajes, técnicas y trama. Pero me siento contenta por el interés que han mostrado por mi historia. Gracias!_


	15. Una oportunidad

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

Saga se preparó para recibir el ataque de Ares, no estaba dispuesto a morir y dejar a Athena en las manos de aquel dios. La espada fue lanzada contra él, junto con un destello del cosmos rojizo del dios, que lo deslumbro un poco y lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos, esperando el dolor que le produciría el ataque. Su cuerpo estaba preparado para morir pero su voluntad quería una oportunidad con la mujer que amaba.

Ares estaba ciego de ira, lo único que quería era ver morir al humano que le arrebataba la atención de Athena, quería verlo sufrir y sangrar, por lo que depósito en su espada aquella sed de venganza y la empuñó hacia el corazón del peliazul. La luz emanada por los cosmos de ambos, de repente se torno más intensa y de un tono diferente, pero Ares no prestó atención a aquel detalle.

Los largos cabellos de Saori volaban por el fluir de energía, al elevar su cosmos formando una barrera que detuvo el ataque del dios.

-Saori ¿Que haces? Debes salir de aquí, yo derrotaré a Ares

-¡No Saga! Esta vez no dejare que mueras -dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos- no me quedaré viendo como te pierdo de nuevo.

Saga pronunció el nombre de su diosa, con un sentimiento de verdadero amor y agradecimiento. Todas las dudas que tuvo desde que se acercó a ella se disipaban y por primera vez no le importaron las posibles consecuencias de estar a su lado. Se sintió estúpido y cobarde por haber rehuido antes de sus sentimientos ante la valentía que ella le mostraba en ese momento, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar y perecer, esta vez no por la humanidad, sino por él. Dio un paso para alcanzar su mano pero un ataque por la espalda lo hizo caer, al perforar un costado de su abdomen.

-¡Saga! -grito la diosa al ver cómo la sangre de su amado corría-.

Ares aprovechó que Saori había debilitado la barrera para sujetarla por el cuello y darle la bienvenida a su aliada.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Keres. Encargate de ese estúpido de una vez.

-Lamento llegar tarde, mi señor -dijo la peliroja sonriendo con malicia- enviaré al infierno a este hombre ahora mismo "Inducción del Tártaro"

La líder del Batallón del Fuego Rojo lanza su ataque a toda velocidad pero no logra llegar a Saga que aún esta en el piso, pues Kanon bloquea la técnica con su cuerpo. Un portal se abre y el gemelo menor empieza a ser absorbido por él.

-Tu… Te recuerdo -dice la mujer griega de ojos rojizos, que parece molesta por la intromisión- luchaste al lado de los 2 ingenuos que creyeron derrotarme en mi templo. Bien, ahora tu irás primero a lo más profundo del Tártaro donde esperarás a tu hermano que pronto te alcanzará.

-Si, me iré -dice Kanon esforzándose por no ser tragado por el poder- pero tu vendrás conmigo.

Kanon reúne la fuerza que le queda para acercarse a Keres y sujetarla de la cintura y el cabello.

-¿Que crees que haces idiota? ¡Suéltame!

-Serás mi guía en el Inframundo, perra.

Saga abre los ojos al sentir que el cosmos de su hermano esta siendo succionado por aquel portal, pero tanto el gemelo menor como Keres desaparecen antes de que él pueda hacer algo.

-Hermano ¡no!

\- 0 -

En el Santuario una estrella fugaz pasa hacia la constelación de Géminis y Li la observa llena de desesperación.

-¡No, Kanon! Maldito testarudo -dice golpeando y derribando una columna del templo de Géminis donde lo esperaba- te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido. Tienes que volver.

La Santo de Pictor queda de rodillas en el templo destruido por las batallas, pensando en si el gemelo menor estará vivo o muerto.

\- 0 -

-¡Kanon! -grita Saori que intenta deslindarse del agarre de Ares - No puede ser, pensé que Keres había sido muerta por Ikki y Shun

-Keres era la única que sabía mis verdaderos planes -dice riendo el Dios de la Guerra- por eso decidió dejar la batalla del templo del Fuego Rojo, escapó ante los ojos de tus ineptos caballeros, quienes ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Sabía que era mejor esperar en las sombras la pelea decisiva. Pero esta vez fue descuidada al dejarse atrapar por ese entrometido que ahora vagará en vida en el sótano del Inframundo por la eternidad.

Al escuchar esto, Saga se puso de pie y se lanzó contra Ares, que arrojó a Saori al piso para defenderse.

-Maldito Dios, me has atormentado toda mi vida, me arrebataste a mi hermano, los sueños infantiles de llevar una vida al servicio de Athena. No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya esta vez, así pierda mi vida de nuevo, acabaré contigo de una vez por todas.

Ares atrapó el ataque de Saga con su mano y se lo devolvió, enviándolo al suelo también.

-¿En ese estado tan deplorable crees que puedes derrotarme? -preguntó Ares, usando su poder para presionar el cuerpo de Saga aún a distancia- quebraré todos tus huesos hasta que no quede más que polvo. De nada servirá tu ira contra mi, pagaras con tu sufrimiento el atrevimiento hacia una diosa y al final yo me quedaré con ella.

El rostro del geminiano se llenó de dolor al sentir el crujir de sus huesos mientras Ares sonreía disfrutándolo.

-¡Ares, detente!

El dios pelirojo volteó y vio a Athena que había liberado todo el cosmos que había en ella.

-Dijiste que querías que fuera tu diosa de la guerra ¿no es así? Bien, pues enfrentémonos ahora como lo hemos hecho desde la era del mito.

Ares por fin vio lo que quería ver, a la Athena llena de fuerza y soberbia que siempre lo retaba y que al mismo tiempo lo volvia loco. Así que estrellando a Saga contra un muro, se lanzó contra la diosa.

-¿De verdad pelearás conmigo así? Sin tu armadura, sin tu báculo, sabes que en fuerza física soy superior. ¿Por que no te rindes de una vez y terminamos con esto? Esta vez ningún héroe vendrá en tu rescate, ni me dejaré ganar por ti como lo hice tantas veces para que notaras mis deseos.

-No me rendiré Ares, no necesito que nadie me salve. Sabes bien de lo que soy capaz si libero toda mi fuerza. Que no lo hiciera antes, no quiere decir que no lo haga ahora.

Los cosmos de ambos dioses chocaron en una explosión en la que los dos fueron lanzados por el efecto. Ares fue el primero en ponerse de pie iracundo, para ir a donde Saori se recuperaba y tomarla por sorpresa. Pero al verlo acercarse, ella uso su poder para atacarlo con un pedazo de cantera que había cerca, golpeándolo en el pecho y derribándolo. Al verlo caído, ella sintió un poco de compasión. Jamás lo había odiado como él creía, solo no estaba de acuerdo con la manera violentamente absurda de su actuar. Era impulsivo y hasta sádico, pero sentía pena de no poderle corresponder y tenía la esperanza de tocar su corazón y que todo tuviera un fin pacífico para todos.

-Ares, yo se que tu eres más que solo violencia y odio -dijo Saori arrodillándose a su lado, al verlo herido- se que en el fondo puedes ver más allá del dolor y la sangre que todos estos siglos se ha derramado por tu influencia. Por favor, no quiero pelear contra ti más.

La diosa solo sintió la humedad cálida en el costado de su abdomen, no sintió dolor, solo sintió como sus sentidos se aturdían y su cosmos se alteraba. Bajando la mirada, vio como su vestido se llenaba de un colorido rojo.

-Te equivocas Athena. Yo he amado cada gota de sangre que ha corrido en mi nombre, me da fuerza. Eso es quien soy y solo tu pudiste cambiar eso a mi lado. Pero eso nunca pasará, ahora tu sangre en mis manos será mi ofrenda y mi victoria.

Saga alcanzó a ver la figura de Saori desvanecerse al ser atravesada por la espada de Ares, lo que lo hizo gritar y explotar su cosmos al máximo. Al hacerlo, la armadura del Patriarca reaccionó al nuevo nivel que su portador había alcanzado. El dolor de las heridas que durante la batalla sufrió, dejo de sentirse pues era más fuerte la frustración y el deseo de salvar, más que a su diosa, a la mujer que amaba.

Ares sintió el poder que el peliazul emanaba y sin poderlo creer preguntó.

-¿Que no hay alguna manera de que te quedes muerto de una vez por todas, bastardo?

-Ares, jamás podrás derrotarme. Así lastimes mi cuerpo o incluso muera yo volveré del infierno las veces que sea necesario. Lo haré porque una vez le falle a Athena, la herí a pesar de no querer hacerlo y pasaré esta vida y las siguientes a su lado protegiéndola. ¡Ni tu ni nadie podrá separarnos!

-Ya te lo dije, nunca serás digno de estar con una diosa como ella y ese pecado deberás de pagarlo ahora mismo.

El Dios de la Guerra concentró su poder en un rayo que dirigió hacia Saga.

-¡No, Ares! Tu eres quien jamás serás digno de tenerla -dijo el peliazul- No importa que seas un dios.

El cosmos furioso de Ares hacía resquebrajar la armadura que portaba Saga, que con dificultad detenía el poder del dios con las manos.

-No puede ser que este humano pueda detener mi ataque, si solo es un recipiente, ningún humano debería tener el poder de equipararse a un dios. Pero ¿que es eso?

El cosmos de Saga comenzó a crecer al mezclarse con otro.

-No puede ser -dijo Ares mirando hacia donde yacía la pelilila- Athena ¿como puedes estar muriendo y aun así usar lo que te queda de energía para ayudarlo? ¿Es que acaso no valoras tu existencia? Tu eres una diosa y jamás debes sacrificarte por seres como los humanos.

Saori transmitía su poder a Saga, perdiendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Las palabras del dios ojiverde realmente no le importaban. Muchas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte por un bien común, esta vez lo único que deseaba era que Saga estuviera a salvo.

-Ella no morirá mientras yo esté de pie, Ares es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho "Explosión de Divina de Galaxias"

El poder de la mejor técnica del geminiano se multiplicó, en comparación a sus ataques previos, rebasando el poder del dios.

-No, no es posible, tu no eres capaz de vencerme -gritó Ares siendo alcanzado por la técnica destructiva de Saga- ¡No!

El cuerpo de Ares fue consumido por la explosiva fuerza de Saga, que aun con la respiración agitada vio como el Dios de la Guerra se convertía en polvo de estrellas, para luego correr hacia donde Athena estaba.

-Amor mío -dijo tomándole la mano- dime que aún estas ahí. No me dejes por favor.

Saori frunció el ceño de dolor, sin poder abrir los ojos. Había perdido bastante sangre y se había debilitado al enviarle su cosmos para acabar la batalla. Solo reaccionó a la voz que la llamaba. Saga la tomó en sus brazos, abriendo un portal para llevarla de regreso al Santuario lo más pronto posible.

La colocó en la cama de su habitación, pensando en como salvarla. El escudo de la estatua no se encontraba en condiciones de ser usado debido a que el dios había hecho pedazos la estatua de Athena en uno de sus arranques.

Después de caminar desesperado por unos segundos, lo recordó, había algo en uno de los salones de la Cámara del Patriarca que podría servir. El peliazul corrió a la velocidad de la luz y trajo consigo la cloth de la Copa, que tenía el poder de sanar a quien bebiera de ella. Vertiendo un poco de agua en el caliz, se la acercó a la diosa, mojando sus labios con el liquido y esperando un milagro.

-Vamos Saori, bebe, abre los ojos nena...

El cosmos de Athena había sido sentido por los caballeros que se encontraban en el recinto, era una energía muy inestable, por lo que entendieron que las cosas no habían salido del todo bien pero enviaron sus pensamientos hacia ella, dejándole saber que no estaba sola. Desde varias las casas de los Santos, la energía llegó hasta a Saori en forma de un calor reconfortante y logró escuchar sus voces llamándola. Esta vez, eran sus caballeros quienes la guiaban y le daban fuerza, así como tantas veces lo hizo ella cuando ellos lo necesitaron.

-Saga…

-Aquí estoy -dijo besando su frente- Aqui estoy, Saori.

La diosa sonreía débilmente al ser abrazada por el peliazul. Saga solo podía pensar en cómo había estado a punto de perderla por enésima vez y había aprendido la lección, valoraría cada segundo a su lado y sería el hombre que con orgullo sostendría su mano sin titubear ante nada.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así, preciosa.

-Pensé que te sentirías aliviado al deshacerte de mí -respondió ella sarcástica-.

-No digas tonterías, sabes que te amo y solo estoy en este mundo por ti.

-Saga, yo también te amo a ti.

\- 0 -

Li había corrido por las escaleras al sentir el cosmos de Athena en el Santuario, algunos Santos de oro la habían visto confundidos atravesar los templos a toda velocidad, sin responder a sus preguntas. Realmente no estaba interesada en lo que ellos pudieran pensar, su mente solo se concentraba en que Kanon estaba bien; quería imaginar que había vuelto junto a Athena y el Patriarca, y que seguramente se burlaría de ella por demostrar preocupación. Así era él y ella había aprendido a disfrutar de aquella odiosa vanidad y de la frialdad fingida que en realidad ocultaba a alguien noble. Sabía que en realidad el gemelo disfrutaba de la atención y cuidados que ella le había ofrecido; aunque no sabía si había algo más entre los dos, pues lo testarudo de ambos los había llevado a dar vueltas al asunto sin admitir nada.

Él estaba convencido que era incapaz de sentir afecto sin interés, creía que todo lo que tocaba estaba condenado a ser destruido y que su forma de ser, manipuladora y ambiciosa, jamás permitiría abrirse por completo a alguien. Pero eso ya había pasado, con ella, pues sin darse cuenta había formado un lazo de amistad y cariño genuino.

Ella por su parte, había perdido la fe en las personas. Su corazón estaba dormido y por años no había logrado sentir nada, después de haber dado todo por quien la había traicionado. Kanon había sido una luz que sin darse cuenta la había iluminado, a pesar de discutir todo el tiempo, la había hecho sonreir y soñar de nuevo. Era por eso que necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, aunque nada más sucediera entre ellos.

Pero al cruzar el salón del Patriarca comenzó a sentir miedo. No lograba percibir cerca el cosmos del gemelo menor. Su carrera se detuvo de golpe al llegar a la puerta abierta de los aposentos de la diosa. Dos voces se escuchaban con claridad y se dio cuenta de lo impulsiva e imprudente que había sido al ir hasta allí, donde Athena y Saga parecían muy cercanos.

El Patriarca suspiraba aliviado de que Athena estuviera a salvo y que la amenaza de Ares por fin hubiera llegado a su fin, pero algo lo hizo pasar saliva. No había podido salvar a su hermano, quien se había sacrificado sorprendentemente por él. Jamás lo imaginó, después de años de envidias y rencillas, de venganzas y reencuentros, Kanon había decidido salvarle la vida sin dudar. Ese era el amor fraternal que alguna vez tuvieron cuando eran niños, cuando eran solo ellos contra el mundo y creían que estarían unidos por siempre. Y quizás siempre lo estuvieron, pero de una manera trágica, sellada por el destino de ser recipientes de un maligno dios y cometiendo innumerables pecados contra su diosa.

-No debes culparte -dijo Saori, adivinando los pensamientos del peliazul- nadie esperaba que Keres estuviera viva.

-Él no volverá ¿no es así? Sufrirá eternamente por mi culpa, por mi debilidad.

La pelilila hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y alcanzar con su mano el hombro de Saga.

-Tal vez… Tal vez exista una posibilidad.

-¿Que dices? ¿De verdad crees que él esté vivo?

-Kanon ya había despertado el Arayashiki desde la batalla contra Hades, sin duda sobrevivió a la técnica de Keres. Solo está atrapado en el Tártaro, pero puede ser que siga con vida.

-No ha mucha diferencia considerando que nadie puede llegar hasta él -dijo pesimista Saga- si tan solo yo pudiera…

-Hay una manera, existe un camino secreto que solo es conocido por los dioses por el cual se puede entrar al Inframundo y llegar hasta el Tártaro. Cualquiera puede tomar ese camino, pero nadie que no sea un dios puede salir de ahí.

-Saori… Él se sacrificó para protegerme. Si eso es verdad yo… Saori debo ir por él, pero sabes si fracaso es posible que no vuelva.

-Lo sé -respondió llorando la diosa- pero también se que no serás feliz con el remordimiento por no haber hecho nada por tu hermano. Yo no te detendré.

El geminiano la tomó de la mano, ella tenía razón. Había abandonado a su hermano a su suerte antes y estaba en deuda con él. Más ahora que parecía vivir cosas que nunca pudo, no podía solo olvidarlo. Pero dejar a Saori le partía el corazón, parecía que el destino se empeñaba en separarlos sin poderlo evitar, quizás era la voluntad de los dioses que ellos jamás pudieran ser felices juntos. Se aferro a la pelilila con todas sus fuerzas, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

-Perdoname si debo alejarme una vez más, sabes que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por volver a ti, pero alguien debe ir por Kanon.

-Yo iré -la voz de Li los sorprendió, volteando a verla- Yo lo traeré de vuelta. No es necesario que usted se separe de Athena, ella lo necesita a su lado y no será feliz si usted se va. Lo se, porque yo tampoco seré feliz si Kanon no vuelve.

-Eso no sucederá -dijo tajante Saga- no puedo permitir que tu te arriesgues para enmendar mis errores.

Athena se puso de pie y camino con cuidado hasta la Santo de Pictor, tomando su rostro con sus manos.

-Gracias. Gracias por entender lo que siento y darme una última oportunidad para ser más que una diosa al lado del hombre que amo. Por eso te bendeciré y te guiaré para que tu también encuentres a tu amor.

Li asintió, escuchando atentamente las instrucciones que le dio Athena y sin esperar más, dejó el Santuario. Iniciaría así un camino del cual no sabría si volvería, pero daría todo por cumplir su misión. No defraudaría a Athena o al Patriarca, si por sus acciones ellos podían estar juntos, al menos su vida tendría un objetivo más allá que solo existir. Y llegaría hasta Kanon, costara lo que costara, pues había algo en su corazón que debía ser revelado y no moriría hasta que él lo escuchara.

Saga observó a la ojilila marcharse a pesar de su objeción.

-¿De verdad crees que ella pueda hacerlo? No me parece justo que tenga que luchar solo para que nosotros estemos juntos.

-He visto a humanos comunes conseguir milagros antes -dijo ella con el semblante tranquilo- yo confío en ella, se que no se rendirá y mi gratitud será por siempre, pues gracias a su valentía yo puedo besarte ahora.

Saga sonrió y tomó a Saori entre sus brazos, besándola lleno de amor y necesidad. Aquella noche, el Patriarca se quedo al lado de la diosa tras las gruesas puertas de lo más profundo del recinto y la castidad prometida desde la era del mito, cedió ante el amor que ambos aceptaron como una bendición. Para Athena, experimentar esto significó el por fin ser parte de la humanidad que tanto amaba; para Saga fue la purificación por completo de su alma, gracias al amor de una diosa. Durarían juntos lo que tuvieran que durar, pues sabían que siempre habría obstáculos para un amor como el de ellos, pero atesorarían cada segundo junto.

* * *

 ** _Se que tarde en actualizar y me disculpo por ello, la verdad re escribì esto como 4 veces porque no quedaba conforme (tal vez solo estaba nerviosa o bloqueada XD ) Espero que al menos el resultado final les agrade. Prácticamente este serìa el final de la historia como tal, aunque estoy pensando si hacer un epílogo para contar lo que paso con Kanon, pero serìa casi solo sobre esta parte y me parece que no hay muchos seguidores del shipp LixKanon, asì que aun no lo se. Si les interesa que lo haga dejen sus comentarios, si no pues este es el adiós jaja._**


	16. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

El río océano estaba al sur del Santuario, Li no tardó mucho en llegar hasta ahí. Las instrucciones de Athena habían sido precisas, pero el camino era largo.

 _FLASHBACK_

-Deberás saltar en la parte más profundo del río océano -indicó Athena- trata de no desmayarte porque cuando la corriente te absorba, te llevara directo a la orilla del rio Aqueronte. Sin los espectros, ni Hades, el Inframundo ha quedado en manos de dioses primordiales y algunos Titanes que luchan por el control, así que es un terreno peligroso. Deberás pasar por las 9 prisiones antes de llegar a la Puerta del Tártaro, la reconocerás por su magnitud y sus detalles en bronce, así como por los Hecatónquiros que la resguardan. Li, a partir de este punto, tu viaje no tendrá retorno seguro, pues ningún humano puede salir libremente de ese lugar sumido en las Tinieblas.

-Entonces...¿Aunque logre encontrar a Kanon no podré sacarlo de ahí y yo misma quedaré atrapada?

-El Tártaro es el lugar que se ha usado para encerrar a los Titanes. Solo un dios puede entrar y salir de ahí. Es por esto que te daré algo muy especial -la diosa tomó de un cajón una bella Clámide de lino tejida con hilos dorados- Esta capa ha sido tejida por la misma Athena en la era del mito, fue usada como símbolo de protección y bendición por antiguos guerreros. Te mantendrá a salvo de los Titanes, pues reconocerán mi sello y te permitirá salir de allí.

-Pero ¿podremos salir ambos?

-Deberán encontrar la manera de usarla ambos sin romperla, solo si sus cosmos armonizan podrán hacerlo. Y recuerda, el Tártaro no es solo un lugar, es un ser que se dará cuenta de todos tus movimientos y tomará partida en tu travesía.

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

El ruido del agua era lo único que sus sentidos registraban, la presión era bastante fuerte mientras intentaba no golpearse con las rocas del rio, al ser arrastrada. No pensó que tuviera que durar tanto tiempo bajo el agua sin poder respirar y la ansiedad comenzó a tomar control de ella. Esa situación le recordaba a cuando había estado a punto de morir junto a Arioch. Aquella vez estaba herida y sin fuerza para salir, esta vez debía usar su fuerza para sobrevivir. Aunque Athena no lo había mencionada, era bien sabido que nadie era capaz de lograr llegar vivo al inframundo a menos de haber despertado el noveno sentido.

-No, no debo morir, no debo morir -dijo elevando su cosmos- ¡Kanon!

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, solo despertó empapada en la orilla del tenebroso rio del barquero, que para su suerte, había sido eliminado tiempo atrás. Se levantó observando el paisaje desolador del lugar hasta que escuchó ruidos, por lo que se cubrió con la clámide y se resguardó detrás de unas rocas. Su misión no tenía nada que ver con los Titanes, por lo que no quería enfrentamientos innecesarios. Cuando el peligro pasó, inició su recorrido por las 9 prisiones, debía ser rápida y sigilosa si quería encontrar al geminiano.

\- 0

Saga miraba el horizonte desde la plazuela de la reconstruida estatua de Athena cuando sintió los brazos de Saori alrededor de él.

-Cada que veo esa seriedad en ti me da un poco de escalofrío -afirmó la diosa- ¿estas pensando en Kanon?

-Hace 4 días que Li partió. Saori ¿y si ella no vuelve? ¿Si no logra encontrarlo? Solo habrá muerto en vano.

-Debes dejar de preocuparte y confiar en ella, hay un sentimiento muy poderoso que la mueve a hacer este sacrificio. Además, el tiempo en el Inframundo no corre de la misma manera que en la Tierra. Aquí han pasado 4 días, pero allá es posible que solo hayan transcurrid horas. Ellos volverán, debes tener fe.

Los 5 caballeros de bronce llegaron en el momento en que Saga y Saori aun se tomaban de las manos.

-¡Saori! -gritó Pegaso dándole un abrazo e ignorando a Saga- Que alegría que te encuentras bien. ¿por que no nos llamaste para combatir a Ares? No puedo creer todo lo que tuviste que pasar y las batallas…

Saga observaba la escena lleno de celos. Algo pasaba cuando Seiya se acercaba a la pelilia, pues a pesar de estar agradecido con Seiya por haber cuidado de Athena, no soportaba la manera en la que la miraba.

-Saori… Athena, creo que debemos continuar con lo que tenemos pendiente.

-Si, por supuesto Saga.

-Pero -dijo Seiya confundido- acabamos de volver y queríamos invitarte a Rodorio.

-¿Eso queríamos? -pregunto Shun imprudentemente, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Hyoga- ¡auch!

El geminiano cambio su cosmos, siendo esto percibido por la diosa.

-Seiya, chicos, en verdad se los agradezco pero ahora quiero pasar algo de tiempo con Saga -respondió tomando el brazo del peliazul- quizás los vea más tarde.

-¿Como?

El rostro de Seiya cambio por completo al notar la cercanía entre la pareja.

-Pegaso, Saori y yo estamos juntos. Se que quizás ustedes o el resto de los caballeros tengan opiniones contrarias a nuestra decisión -dijo firmemente Saga- pero no permitiré que nadie se entrometa en esto.

Todos menos uno, quedaron sorprendidos y sin habla.

-Hum… Era algo que ya se veía venir -dijo Ikki ante la mirada atónita del resto- cualquiera con un poco de sentido común se daría cuenta de las miradas que cruzaban cada que se encontraban.

El comentario de Ikki suavizó un poco la tensión, lo que permitió que la pareja se retirara tranquila. Seiya se quedo parado viéndolos pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Sus amigos sabían bien lo que sucedía y no lo mencionaron, prefirieron animarlo y distraerlo.

\- 0 -

Li llegó a la novena prisión cuando escuchó unos pasos estruendosos cerca, que avanzaron con tanta rapidez que no logro esconderse a tiempo.

-Sal de ahí espectro, te vi desde hace un rato, no te dejaré escaparan

El hombre de altura gigantesca gritaba y agitaba los brazos molesto, Li no tuvo más remedio que dejarse ver e intentar hablar con él.

-No soy un espectro -dijo ella esquivando el mazo de alto hombre- soy un caballero de Athena.

-¿Athena dices? -preguntó desconfiado- No intentes engañarme enana, los caballeros de Athena que vinieron al inframundo eran todos hombres.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! Mira…

Ella le mostró la capa que la diosa y el Titán la observó aún dudando.

-¿Y que es lo que haces aquí? ¿Acaso Athena está interesada en intervenir en la lucha por el control del inframundo?

-Por supuesto que no, a ella no le interesa este lugar. Vengo en paz a cumplir con una misión de rescate que me ha sido encomendada.

-¿Misión de rescate? Pensé que todos los guerreros de Athena habían logrado salir de aquí.

-Así fue, pero hay uno que… Es una larga historia ¿si? El punto es que no tengo intenciones bélicas ni de entrometerme en cualquier asunto que este sucediendo aquí, solo quiero llegar a la Puerta del Tártaro cuanto antes.

-¿El humano que quieres rescatar está en el Tártaro? -preguntó riendo escandalosamente- Oh, pequeña duendecilla, te han enviado aquí a morir, espero que tengas suerte y los Hecatonquiros no sean tan sádicos contigo.

El gigante dio la vuelta pero la voz de Li lo detuvo.

-¡Espera, por favor! Se bien que esos… Hecatonquiros tienen fama de despiadados ¿crees que ellos tengan a Kanon?

-Cualquiera que pise el Tártaro suele ser masacrado por ellos -dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente- quien sea a quien busques, ya debe haber muerto.

-No… Él no es cualquiera, se que no esta muerto. Cumpliré la misión que me dio la diosa Athena, no puedo dudar.

El gran hombre la miro dar pequeños pasos en dirección al peligro y se sintió un poco conmovido.

-De acuerdo… Athena es la única diosa olímpica que mantiene la vision que nosotros los Titanes tuvimos alguna vez, la de convivir pacíficamente con los humanos, así que te ayudaré.

-¿De verdad?

-Mi nombre es Jápeto. Te ayudaré a distraer a los monstruos de 100 ojos para que puedas entrar, pero una vez allí estarás por tu cuenta.

El Titan la tomó de un brazo y la puso sobre su hombro, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la entrada, que efectivamente, estaba custodiada por aquellos seres extraños. Eran altos, deformes, con cabezas por todo el cuerpo y aunque actuaban torpemente, parecían impulsivos y violentos.

-Ahí están. Yo haré ruido para atraerlos, mientras tanto debes apresurarte a entrar. Adentro puede que encuentres alguno, pero debes atacarlos directamente a los ojos, así se desbalancearan y tendrás algo de ventaja.

-Gracias, Jàpeto. Me aseguraré de mencionarle tu ayuda a Athena, seguro ella encontrará la manera de recompensarte por eso.

El Titàn sonrió y llevó a cabo su plan. Los Hecatonquiros cayeron en la trampa sin darse cuenta de que la caballero de Pictor había cruzado la puerta. En la parte interior el paisaje lucía aún más aterrador que afuera. Uno de los gigantes de 50 cabezas se percato de la presencia de Li y corrió a atacarla. Ella esquivo el golpe del gran puño de aquel ser, y lo atacó sin titubear.

-"Pincel Carmesí"

La técnica logro perforar varios ojos de la criatura, tal como Jàpeto le había aconsejado, derribándolo mientras se retorcía.

-Dime ¿donde esta el humano que hace poco llegó a este lugar?

-No te lo diré maldita -respondió el Hecatonquiro sangrando- ningún humano sale vivo de aquí.

-Tu tampoco, si no me lo dices, no me sirves y te mataré, de igual manera lo encontraré.

Li presionó las heridas en los ojos de la bestia y lo hizo gritar hasta que cedió y respondió.

-Los humanos pocas veces vienen aquí sin haber muerto, cuando ha sucedido los torturan y los sellan en las rocas de la penitencia. Están detrás de aquella colina.

Ella soltó al Hecatonquiro y salio corriendo en la dirección indicada. Al llegar vio el cuerpo de Keres atrapado y sin vida, por lo que el miedo recorrió su cuerpo. La colina estaba llena de cuerpos pudriéndose, algunos calcinados, otros desmembrados. La escena era escalofriante y el corazón de Li palpitó con fuerza al no ver rastro del geminiano, cuando recordó las palabras de Saori _"El Tàrtaro no es solo un lugar, es un ser que se dará cuenta de tus movimientos"._

Li elevó su cosmos, hablándole a aquel ser primigenio que contenía la oscuridad de aquel lugar, rogándole encontrar a Kanon. El piso comenzó a temblar, en respuesta a sus plegarias. Aquel omnipotente ser la había escuchado, pues algunas rocas cayeron, develando el cuerpo de Kanon. Ella se apresuró a revisar sus signos vitales, cuando él comenzó a toser. Una de sus piernas estaba aun atrapada en la pesada roca, por lo que Li tuvo que despedazarla con sus puños, lastimándolos un poco.

-Dime que no viniste hasta aquí por mi -dijo el geminiano entreabriendo los ojos-.

Ella lo abrazó emocionada de saber que estaba vivo, para después darle una cachetada.

-¿No puedes aprender a decir que te alegra verme? Tuve que venir por lo que prometiste devolverme.

-¡Auch! ¿Viniste hasta el Tártaro a golpearme? ¡Estoy moribundo mujer!

-Dame la mano, debemos salir de aquí.

-No se puede salir, lo intenté antes de que esas cosas de mil ojos me emboscaran y me metieran ahí.

Li tomó la Clàmide y se la mostró al peliazul. Athena me dio esto, con ella podremos salir, pero para hacerlo debemos usarla ambos, sin romperla. Kanon observó la prenda sin entender.

-¿Como se supone que haremos eso? Apenas y te cubre a ti.

-Saori solo dijo que para poder lograrlo debíamos armonizar nuestros cosmos. Debí pedirle detalles pero quería llegar aquí antes de que algo malo sucediera. Kanon sonrió de una manera un poco tímida, pues se sintió conmovido de la preocupación de la ojilila, la tomó por la cintura, colocando la capa de Athena alrededor de ella y rodeándose él mismo.

-¿Crees que alguien se haya besado en el Tàrtaro antes? -preguntó acercándose a ella y retirándole la máscara- En serio extraño tus ojos.

-¿Que haces? -dijo ella intentando evitar que él volviera a ver su rostro-.

Kanon ignoró las palabras de la ojilila, después de pensar que estaría para siempre en aquel lugar, ya no temía mostrarse sincero con ella. Li no esperaba aquella acción en ese momento, por lo que se quedó inmóvil y sintió los labios de Kanon tocar los suyos. Sus cosmos se elevaron en armonía e instantáneamente, la Clàmide hizo lo que Athena prometió, los trasportó fuera del inframundo sanos y salvos; aunque tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta, pues seguían sumidos en aquel beso.

Habían sido transportados a las afueras del Santuario y al darse cuenta, ninguno de los dos supo que decir. Ambos guardaron silencio de camino de regreso, se conocían demasiado bien para saber que podían decir algo que arruinara el momento.

Al abrirse la puerta del salón del Patriarca, Saga vio a contraluz la figura de su hermano, ayudado por la caballero de Plata para caminar y se puso de pie de inmediato. Un abrazo fraternal que hacía demasiado tiempo ambos necesitaban, por fin sucedió y muchas cosas encajaron en el lugar en el que siempre debieron estar.

 _1 Semana después…_

-Veo que ya te recuperaste del todo…

Li subía los últimos peldaños hasta el templo de géminis donde Kanon se encontraba parado.

-Si, ya estoy mejor. ¿A donde vas con eso?

Li miró su Pandora Box y una mochila que traía consigo, sonriendo un poco incomoda.

-Le pedí a Athena que me deje volver a China por un tiempo, buscare reclutas que entrenar y cuando estén listos volveré con ellos al Grecia.

Kanon guardó silencio, la noticia realmente no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Quiso preguntar por que se iba, incluso pedirle que no lo hiciera pero mordió su lengua y solo le dio un abrazo de despedida. Ella dio la vuelta y partió, había decidido aquello porque no quería sentir que renunciaría a todo por estar enamorada, como lo hizo alguna vez. Estaba huyendo quizás.

Saga que estaba en la sala del Templo había escuchado todo.

-¿Vas a dejarla ir solo así? Ya una vez casi la pierdes por quedarte callado…

-Pero y…

-Yo me encargaré del templo, se que Athena entenderá. Además… Creo que seria muy bueno para ti convertirte en maestro.

-¿Quieres que mate a esos niños desafortunados que lleguen a ser mis aprendices?

-No, quiero que seas quien siempre debiste ser y ella te hace bien.

Los hermanos se dieron la mano y Kanon salio corriendo para alcanzar a Li. El Santuario entraría en un periodo de paz, donde Saga y Athena estarían juntos y sin esconderse. Y en las montañas de China, Kanon descubriría la madurez y la calma que nunca tuvo.

 _FIN_

 _Pues no quise dejar a Kanon perdido asì que decidí terminar esta parte de la historia. Mil gracias a todos quienes siguieron este fic, a quienes hicieron fanarts y a quienes estuvieron a mi lado apoyándome para que lo terminara, fue un poco difícil el desarrollar a todos los personajes originales pero quede conforme con el resultado e incluso a varios los diseñe visualmente. Espero que me acompañen en mi próximo proyecto. Hasta pronto!_


End file.
